


The City

by house_of_lantis



Series: Vampire!Verse [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vampire!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continues the story from The Sanctuary series. Jensen left Jared with the keys to the kingdom. He’s been gone for 20 years and is returning to San Francisco and to Jared. Will Jared forgive Jensen enough to have a life with him; or are they doomed to be alone for their immortal lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сити(*)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141847) by [CallMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe)



San Francisco, California

After 20 years, Jared still wasn’t used to being the city’s Regent Vampire Elder. For the first 5 years, he wouldn’t even refer to himself as Regent Vampire Elder. At times, he still thought of Jensen as the vampire Elder of the city…and invariably, others would come to Jared and expect him to resolve an issue or problem and Jared would curse Jensen for leaving him with all the responsibilities and obligations that went with the title. Regent Vampire Elder. It wasn’t like he used it officially; he didn’t have business cards that stated Jared Padalecki, Regent Vampire Elder, San Francisco. He snorted to himself, looking at the plate of perfectly cooked pasta in front of him.

North Beach Restaurant on Stockton Avenue was Sandy’s favorite restaurant. Over the years, he would meet her there, once a month, to talk and be together. His blood turning and subsequent marriage to and claiming by Jensen Ackles were tough on Sandy. She never really understood what happened; and maybe she never would. Jared knew that he couldn’t hold a grudge against her – not when he would be alive and watch her age and eventually die. Human life was so short; it was stupid to hang on to resentment. Even though he would never completely trust her again, he did manage to be a friend to her again. She left the spotlight of entertainment, got married to an IT consultant, and had two beautiful daughters. She happily took to being a wife and mother; writing House & Garden types of stories for the local San Francisco Women’s Club newsletter.

He looked at her through his lashes as she talked about designing the garden layout for the new Getty Library. She was 49-years old, her hair still black and sleek. She wore it shorter now and swept back; not a single gray hair. Her face was youthful, but mature; her brown eyes had a few more lines around the edges. She was still thin and prone to wearing pastel suits, very ladylike and sophisticated. Sandy had aged very well; Jared still found her one of the most beautiful women he’d ever known.

“Do you want to order another bottle of wine?” She said, sipping her rare 2003 Brunello di Sonoma. “Or…maybe some blood?”

Jared grinned, taking a bite of his Risotto con Porcini. “No, I think I’m good.”

He knew she was staring at him, without trying to stare at him, as he ate. She thought it was strange that he could eat human foods. But after 20 years of meeting once a month, Jared didn’t really care anymore about her delicate sensibilities. If she didn’t like to see him eat, then she could be the one to change their meetings so that it didn’t involve sitting in a restaurant for two hours.

“How’re the girls?”

Sandy wore a large smile. “Oh, they’re wonderful, Jay. Sabrina was the Captain of her soccer team this year, their team took 2nd place in regional competition; and Madeline is playing Lady MacBeth for this year’s drama club play. I’m really very proud of them. You must come to watch Mads. She’d be thrilled that you came.”

“Of course, I’d love to,” he said, nodding.

“I’ve always wanted to ask you for a favor, about the girls,” she said, softly.

Jared raised his eyes and looked at her carefully. “I’d do anything for the girls.”

“Promise me that you’ll always watch out for them, Jay,” she said, smiling. “When Dan and I are no longer here, they’ll be grown up and hopefully have families of their own; but you’ll be here. Can you just make sure that they’re taken care of?”

Jared leaned forward and took Sandy’s hand, nodding. “I promise to always be there for your daughters, Sandy. Sabrina and Madeline will be under my protection; their children will be under my protection.”

“Thank you, Jared,” she said, squeezing his hand. She took a deep breath, slipping her hand from under his, sitting back in her chair. “Would…would you have ever turned me into a vampire?”

Jared nearly choked, not expecting that question at all. He chewed quickly and drank some water, looking at her carefully. “I will never blood turn anyone, Sandy. Never. I mean, when Jensen made me Regent Primogenitor, he basically made me vampire stepfather to 56 grown children – so no, I don’t think I’m going to be adding to them. Why?”

“I look at you and I see you as you were – you’ll always look 27-years old, no matter how many years you live,” she said, smiling at her hands. “I guess it’s just my own vanity and mortality catching up to me.”

“I think you’re beautiful, Sandy.” He said, softly. “And when I look at myself in the mirror, I often wish I could see a 47-year old man looking back at me. I think I would’ve liked to know what I would look like. Grass is always greener, huh?”

“Well, you were always a very handsome young man, Jay. I think I’m just being jealous,” she said, laughing lightly. “Now, you must tell me more about what you’ve been doing these days. I know you’re busy being the Regent Elder…have you heard from Jensen?”

Jared grinned, but shook his head. “No. I do know that he was living in Sweden for about four years, but he seems to be moving again.”

He had kept tabs on Jensen over the years. Some of his siblings who were vampire Elders would contact him and let him know that Jensen was spotted in their cities. Surprisingly, it was Brittany in Prague who was the most forthcoming with Jensen’s activities, relating everything that she heard through her grapevine:

“Apparently, darling, daddy was spotted in Vienna at the start of their opera season. You know – ballroom dancing. Christ! Jensen’s always had such pretentious tastes. When we lived in Europe, he used to drag me to every single one of those horrid things,” she said, snickering. “You have to wonder where on earth he learned to waltz.”

Or sometimes Brittany would call and say:

“I heard Jensen was in Jaipur, India. He was seen taking the First Class train from New Delhi to Jaipur – but for reasons unknown. That was in June.”

But mostly, she enjoyed getting under his skin:

“Did he ever bite you on your cock? Oh my God, he has such a wonderful mouth. I still think about all the ways he used his mouth on me – the places he’d lick or suck. And sometimes, when he was feeling particularly cruel and dark, he’d bite me hard, right into my clit, and it made me come so hard, he’d have to hold a pillow over my face because I’d scream the bloody house down.”

“Don’t tell me about your nasty daddy stories!” Jared hissed into the phone, slamming it down on his desk as she laughed.

But at least he was alive, that’s what Jared told himself whenever he heard updates on Jensen. But why was Jensen living in other cities, not really hiding, but not making an effort to stay in touch with Jared either? He wished he knew what he did wrong; or what was so horrible that Jensen couldn’t stay. He missed Jensen’s blood and his connection with Jensen – his mate.

“Why did he leave? I still don’t understand how he could’ve left. I mean, you were married and then he just left. I think he’s a coward, if you ask me, and you’re probably better off without him,” she said, sipping her wine.

Jared shrugged, pushing the pasta on his plate with his fork. He knew she didn’t mean it maliciously, but he always felt that the question was rather mean. He didn’t even know why Jensen left him on the day that they were married; minutes after he made his blood claim. Tom and Christian said that it was the only way that Jensen could give Jared his inheritance – one that Jared never wanted in the first place.

“I know Jensen had his reasons for leaving; and I do hope that he’ll come home soon,” Jared said, taking a deep breath. He grinned at her, hoping to change the topic. “So is Mads serious about acting? If she is, I could introduce her to one of my friends who works at William Morris Agency…”

***

He kissed Sandy’s cheek and opened her car door for her, smiling as she settled into her seat. He closed the door and she started the engine, the window rolling down smoothly. “I’ll see you again soon.”

“Of course,” she said, smiling up at him. “I do wish you were happier, Jay. I can see that you’re not happy.”

He shrugged, giving her his best puppy eyes and grin. “Well, I have years to find my happiness, so…see you in a few weeks. Give my best to Dan and the girls.”

She blew him a kiss and pulled into the main street. He watched her car continue down the road for a few moments, and then crossed the street to the awaiting limo.

In the dark interior, Jared closed his eyes and sank into the plush seat. Christian and Tom wouldn’t let him drive anymore after the assassination attempt about 17 years ago. Jared loved driving through the city -- until his SUV exploded in Chinatown. All he remembered was the intense pain and heat of the explosion, crawling out to the street, not even able to scream as his body burned. He was lucky that Harley was following him around on his motorcycle and pulled him off the street, putting out the worst of the flames with his leather jacket. Jared was barely conscious and Harley slit his arm, feeding Jared as much blood as possible to start the healing. When the vampires who lived in Chinatown saw that it was their Regent vampire Elder, they came out to offer their own blood to Jared. By the time Christian, Tom and Mike arrived, Jared was healed, looking as if nothing happened to him, even though his clothes were singed and burned off. They hustled him into the limo and made him promise that he would never drive again.

Christian’s investigation of the assassination led to Fred Lehne, one of Jensen’s older children. The evidence showed that Fred had bought the services of a human bomb maker, killed him to try to hide the connection, and put the bomb in Jared’s SUV. Christian couldn’t find if Fred acted alone or if anyone else was involved. Mike and Jared fell into a loud shouting match about executing Fred. Jared refused to act unilaterally and forced all of them to take the matter to the vampire council. He would respect the council’s decision. He was horrified when the decision came back as execution by beheading; Jared refused to attend and locked himself in his residence for days.

He hoped that Jensen would forgive him for not stopping the execution of one of his children.

Mike used to joke about the many perks of being vampire Elder of a city; Jared knew that there weren’t any.

***

Thursday night was poker night with the boys. Jared would sit around the table with his closest confidants – Christian, Tom, Mike, Harley, and Chad. Chad was the newest member of the Thursday night games. Six years ago, the beautiful vampire Kenzie took Chad as her lover and blood turned him just a few months ago. Jared remembered his kindness during his first few years of being a vampire, being the Elder; and offered Chad his friendship as Chad made the adjustment to vampire life. A part of Jared was a little envious of Chad – he had been a part of Jensen’s circle of friends as a human for a number of years, had lived and worked around vampires, so it wasn’t surprising that Chad took to being a vampire with ease and humor.

“Read them and weep, boys,” Christian said, putting his cards on the table. Full house.

Jared threw his cards down, disgusted. “Seriously, I swear you cheat at cards, Chris. No one has a winning streak like you.”

Christian snorted, pulling the chips towards him. “Now, now, Jay, don’t be saying something that’ll get your ass kicked.”

“Such disrespect to the vampire Elder,” Jared said, smirking at him.

“Regent vampire Elder,” Christian retorted, winking at him. “That only makes you my boss whenever it’s convenient for me.”

“No, I’m with Jay on this one,” Tom said, looking at Christian’s cards. “You are cheating; I can’t prove it, but I know you are.”

“Thomas, really, I think your friendship with Jared is blinding you to the fact that you’ve always sucked at poker and you’ve never actually won a hand during any game.”

“Yeah, he’s got a point,” Harley said, shrugging.

Michael thumped Tom on the back. “Don’t worry; you’ll get lucky later tonight.”

Harley gave a fake cough, snickering.

“What do you think, Harley? Is Chris cheating?” Jared said, nodding his head.

Harley considered it for a moment and then looked at Christian. “Jensen always said not to play cards with Christian. He said that Christian learned how to play cards from card sharks and mobsters.”

“Christ, check the cards in the deck if you want,” Christian said, laughing. He laughed harder as Tom pulled the cards towards him, shuffling through them.

Jared, Harley, and Chad exchanged grins and Chad rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“So how’s Kenzie?” Jared said, leaning in his chair as Michael took the cards from Tom and started shuffling them around.

“She’s great,” Chad said, smiling. “We’re thinking about adopting.”

“Yeah?” Jared said, sitting up. “How’s it coming?”

“Well, ever since you made sure that the city would consider legalizing adoption by vampires, Kenzie and I have been doing a lot of research into the possibility. We don’t know all the facts yet, but at least the legislature is giving us a chance to have children – not blood turned children.” Chad said, playing with his chips. “You don’t know how much we would love to be parents, Jay.”

Jared smiled, feeling proud. It would be a monumental legislative coup for the vampire community if they would be able to legally adopt human children; it wouldn’t be easy, but Jared believed that it would get passed into law.

“I never thought that it would be heard, let alone deliberated,” Michael said, blinking owlishly at Jared. “Tommy and I have considered it as well.”

“Wow,” Jared said, looking at his two friends. “I didn’t think you’d want to have children.”

Tom and Michael exchanged looks. “Kristen wants children,” Tom said, smiling shyly. “Although, we do have our hands full with raising Mike.”

Mike affectionately slapped Tom on the back of the head, laughing softly.

Jared leaned on the table, eyeing them. When he found out that Tom, Mike, and Kristen were involved in a very unique relationship – and had been for years – Jared was surprised, but then, not really. It seemed to make sense. He was kind of happy for the three of them – not a lot of people could handle a long term relationship with a vampire, let alone two.

“You guys ever think about blood turning Kristen?” He said, quietly.

“Well, we’ve asked her, dozens of times,” Tom said, smiling. He shook his head. “But she always says no.”

Michael shrugged, shuffling the cards briskly. He thumbed the cards and passed them out to each person at the table until they all had five cards. “She doesn’t want to be a vampire; doesn’t want to be immortal.” He let out a deep sigh. “So Tom and I will respect her wishes; we’ll be with her as she grows older; and we’ll be there by her side when she passes on.”

Jared bit his lip, looking at his cards, but not really seeing them. He knew that Tom and Michael were devoted to each other and especially devoted to Kristen; but he had no idea how much they loved her.

He missed Jensen...he just couldn’t stop feeling incredibly angry all the time.

*****

“I’ll be down at the club tonight,” Jared said, not looking at Harley. The rest of the boys had left, either to enjoy the evening in the club or left for their own residences. Jared stood in his living room, feeling restless, hungry, and something unexplainable…something that felt like a cross between excitement and resentment. “I won’t stay long.”

“We’re here for you, Jared,” he said, putting his hand on his chest. “You can always ask us for anything you need.”

Jared pulled away, shaking his head. “I won’t ask you for this. This is…it’s what I need from others…strangers.”

“Just be careful,” Harley said, softly.

“I’ll see you later,” Jared told them, taking a deep breath. He took the elevator to the lower level. He could feel the thump of the techno beat before the doors opened. He closed his eyes, inhaling the human scents, stronger when the elevator doors opened and he stepped out, opening his eyes. He could hear their hearts beating in time to the club music. So many beautiful bodies, curved around each other, delectable amount of skin showing – young and healthy men and women. He could scent their blood.

Jared stepped into the club, letting the music of their heartbeats soothe and call him. He took a step into the mass of bodies, people parting for him, embracing him into their circle. Ever since he started coming down to the club, taking a human for a bite, it seemed that more came to the lower levels of the club in the hopes to meet him. He swayed against them, feeling hands – small and large – moving over his body. The beat of the music slithered into his mind, moving down his spine and right into his hardening cock. He let out a moan when a strong male body moved behind him, large hands caressing his hips and pulling Jared against him. He reached behind to pull the man closer against him, pressing his ass against the hard cock behind him. He moaned again when a female body slid in front of him. Oh yes, he’d have both of them tonight. He felt greedy and starved. He felt tense and tight.

The human man behind him nipped at his neck and Jared closed his eyes, moving against him. The woman reached up and pulled Jared down for a kiss. He let them play with him, knowing that despite their seduction ploys, he would only ask for the blood and then send them on their way.

He hadn’t taken a lover since the last time he was with Jensen.

But he needed fresh blood and he needed the intimate connection – so he moved through the club, searching for brief lovers who would give him a semblance of comfort.

Jared pulled them close and moved towards a dark corner of the club. He looked at the woman, caressing her face and neck. She was young, at least 21 years old, and he felt like a dirty old man, touching her sweet flesh. “May I have some of your blood?”

“Yes,” she said, leaning her head back. “Yes, come on, do it.”

Jared felt his fangs descend and he licked her neck, holding her close as he bit gently into her small neck. She let out a loud moan, shaking against him. She was fragile in his hands, small and petite. And her blood tasted innocent and fresh like green apples. He only took a small amount, and then pulled his fangs out, licking her wounds until they healed.

“All right?” He asked, stroking her hair. He watched as she blinked up at him, licking her lips.

“Fuck me, please,” she said, pressing her body against his. She was hot and rubbing against him urgently.

“No, I can’t. I’m sorry, I can’t,” he said, trying to pull away.

“My turn,” the man behind him said. He leaned against the wall, pulling Jared against him. He licked Jared’s mouth, and then smirked, turning his neck. “I want to feel it, too.”

Jared was always more aggressive with men than women. He liked to play a little rough. With a predatory smile, he bit the man hard, enjoying his shout of pain. But the man seemed to melt against him, rubbing his hard cock over Jared’s. Jared let out a moan, and then pulled his fangs away, hissing.

“Come on,” the man said, urging him with his hips. “Come on, finish me off, fuck me, man!”

Jared pulled away, wiping his mouth. He shook his head. “I’m sorry…I can’t…”

And then he fled. He went directly to the elevator, going to his residence. His heart was racing and he couldn’t breathe. He hugged himself and fell against the elevator walls, pressing his hot face against the cool metal. The doors opened and he stumbled out into the living room, collapsing on the carpet.

It was sick. He was sick. He was using them for blood, using them to feel something more than the crushing loneliness – a dead feeling – inside. He needed Jensen; and he would call out for Jensen with his being, wondering if there was a way that Jensen would be able to feel him through their blood claim bond. Jared knew that the older, powerful vampires did have a form of telepathy, like influencing people with their minds. But was Jensen able to receive feelings? Could Jensen feel his longing…and just ignored it?

“Jared,” Sadie said, kneeling beside him on the carpet. “Why do you torture yourself so?”

“Oh God, I’m so lonely,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

***

Jared woke up in his bed and found Harley and Sadie curled up against him. He sighed and moved away, getting out of bed. He didn’t bother covering his nudity and quietly left his bedroom, Harley and Sadie snoring away lightly.

He went into the living room and to the balcony, opening the sliding door and stepping outside in the cool air. He didn’t have the view of the city like he did from his old condo, but the club was on a hilly street and he could still see the lights on Golden Gate Bridge.

He smiled, wishing that he had a cigarette. He wasn’t a smoker, but it felt right to be on a balcony, completely naked, overlooking a gorgeous city, and smoking. He stepped inside and picked up his wireless phone, dialing a long international number.

“Hello, darling.”

“Brittany,” he said, taking a deep breath. He leaned on the balcony, crossing his right foot over his left foot. “What kind of naughtiness have you been up to?”

“What kind of naughtiness did you want me to be up to?”

Jared laughed, softly. “None whatsoever. Any updates on Jensen?”

“He’s headed back to the States, darling,” she said, taking a deep breath. “You’ll do better to call Jeff or Sam. They might know where daddy would be headed. He could be headed for you.”

“Right,” Jared said, snorting. “Twenty years later, he decides to show his face. I don’t think he’s coming back here, Britt.”

“Jared, even I know that Jensen is in love with you – so much so that he left his family and his city in your hands. If we didn’t believe that he loved you – if we didn’t believe that he felt you capable of leading…well, you wouldn’t be where you are now.” She said, softly. She sighed and then chuckled softly. “You and I have been at play for years now, darling, but I understand what Jensen did for you. Why can’t you see it?”

“I don’t know,” he said, taking a deep breath. “Maybe I’m just still too angry with him right now to even consider it, you know?”

“Oh yes, I know,” she said, laughing. “There have been many years when I was so angry at Jensen that – well, let’s save that for another day, preferably when I have had a lot of alcohol and blood to drink.”

Jared made a face and shook his head. “Yeah, you know, we were doing so well…and then you just have to take it that much further.”

Brittany’s laugh echoed in his ear. “Oh, but Jared, then it wouldn’t be our kind of play. Christian says that you’ve been maudlin lately; and Harley tells me that you spend nearly every night in the club, sipping from the humans. I know a cry for help when I see one. Do you want me to come to your city and visit you?”

Jared rolled his eyes. One thing that annoyed him greatly about being the Regent Elder – everybody gossiped about him. Christian reported to various siblings about Jared; Mike reported to other siblings. Sometimes, Jared would receive random calls from Jeff or Sam or even Travis from Miami -- “just checking in”. Thankfully, Harley and Sadie only said something if asked directly. Still, he understood that his siblings were concerned about him; but at the same time, he thought they should just mind their own business.

“I’m fine, Brittany, I have enough babysitters with me.”

“Don’t be an asshole,” she said, sharply. “Aside from only one stupid sibling, we all love you and we are loyal to you. Well, maybe not Nicki or Katie Cassidy – they really don’t like you very much. Nicki’s in London right now, fuming over being kicked out your city.”

Jared laughed. “Yeah, well, Nicki deserved to be exiled from San Francisco for 100 years; and Katie’s just pissed at me because I won’t help her pull a coup d’état on the vampire Elder of Savannah.”

“Well, daddy did warn you that we were a handful. So you want me to visit?”

“Christian will shit a brick if you come back to the city. You know he hates your guts,” Jared said, laughing.

“Darling, he doesn’t hate me,” she said, sniffing. “He finds me repulsive and always tells me how disgusted he is with me. We have a huge fight and he drags me into his apartment and then we fuck like bunnies.”

Jared laughed. Oh, what wonderful dirt on Christian. “So it’s all just a ruse between the two of you?”

“Christian and I have our own kind of fun,” she said, snorting. “So, do you want me to come and visit?”

Jared snorted. “When have you ever needed my permission to visit the city? Besides, you only want to visit because you want to see Chris.”

“Yes, well, that is definitely a wonderful benefit; but I think you’d like my company as well, Jared.”

Jared considered it for a long moment. Over the years, he had grown closest to Jensen’s first vampire child. She was still the biggest brat ever, and he didn’t completely trust her, but she was funny and deliciously evil; he liked her company because she made him laugh and she made him want to punch her in the face – at the same time.

“Yeah,” he said, smiling. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“See you soon.”

***

Jared was sitting at the bar, having a drink of blood, and watching Alona as she sang his favorite song, “That Old Black Magic.” He grinned at her, listening to the music of her voice. She was one of his favorite performers in the main room; and lucky for him, she was a local talent. If he could just convince her to meet with an agent, she could have a long and wonderful career in the music industry. But Alona didn’t want a career in music, she just wanted the opportunity to sing. She was an associate professor of theology at University of San Francisco; and she had the voice and face of an angel. In some ways, Jared was smitten with her. He found her quite lovely…and completely off limits.

“You know, if you keep staring at her like that, she’s going to think you’re interested in her. You should probably tell her that you’re taken and already claimed. You are a married man.”

Jared felt the hairs on his neck rise. He swallowed, feeling the heat of the vampire behind him. It was so long, he nearly didn’t recognize the scent of him…he was so engrossed in Alona’s performance that he didn’t even sense him.

He turned around and looked at the vampire who was leaning against the bar, gazing at him with dark green eyes. He smirked, picked up Jared’s glass and finished the blood. He set the glass down and licked his lips, giving Jared a lazy, seductive smile.

Jared swallowed. “Jensen.”

*****

He turned around and looked at the vampire who was leaning against the bar, gazing at him with dark green eyes. He smirked, picked up Jared’s glass and finished the blood. He set the glass down and licked his lips, giving Jared a lazy, seductive smile.

Jared swallowed. “Jensen.”

Jared really thought about turning around and punching Jensen in the face. The bastard deserved it, showing up after 20 years of total silence, teasing him about watching Alona, and smiling that knowing half smirk that Jared forgot Jensen had in his arsenal. Bastard! For a split second, he could see it register in Jensen’s eyes, just how much Jared wanted to punch him. It just made Jensen grin at him even wider.

Instead, Jared walked towards the elevator, not even turning around to see if Jensen would follow. Now that he was paying attention, he could feel Jensen’s presence, his heat, right behind him.

Bastard! No one should be that gorgeous and arrogant – Jensen’s Primogenitor cursed the world when Jensen was blood turned; mortals and vampires were forever powerless in Jensen’s presence.

Jared tried not to stare as Jensen sauntered into the elevator behind him, moving to lean against the wall. He could feel Jensen’s eyes on him, checking him out from head to toe and back up again. Jared sighed, pressing the number to his residence. He stayed on the other side of the elevator box. His heart was racing and he clenched his hands into fists against his legs so Jensen couldn’t see them shake.

“You’re looking good, Jared,” Jensen said, softly.

Jared never thought that the elevator was slow before, but it felt like it took hours to reach the 5th floor. The elevator doors opened and Jared hurried out into the living room. Jensen pushed off from the wall and stepped out, looking around the room.

“The place looks different,” he commented, softly.

“Well, it’s been a long time. I didn’t think you’d mind.” Jared snapped at him.

Jared watched as Jensen’s eyes took in the room. Everything Jensen owned was gone now and nothing was left to remind anyone that Jensen used to live there. Now that Jensen was back, it became so obvious to Jared that it didn’t work and everything Jared replaced in the residence reminded him of Jensen.

“I’m glad you kept the paintings from your presentation,” he said, walking towards the Degas.

“So…twenty years…are you just passing through then?”

“No,” Jensen said, turning to smile at Jared. “I’m back.”

“Why have you come back after all these years? I mean, you gave me your family and your city so I just assumed that you were gone for good.”

Jensen chuckled, walking closer towards him. “Did you think I’d stay away?”

“Screw you, Jensen,” he said, snorting and taking a few steps away. He crossed his arms in front of him and glared at the other vampire. “I didn’t know what to think; you didn’t stick around long enough to explain anything to me.”

Jensen tucked his hands into his pants pockets, tilting his head slightly. “You’ve done well for yourself. I’ve heard about the progress you’ve made in the city and with vampire legislation. I’m impressed by what you’ve done in such a short time.”

“Gee, thanks,” Jared said, rolling his eyes.

“I also heard what happened with the bomb in your car. I was glad that you survived it; and I’m sorry that you had to make the decision to execute Fred.”

“I didn’t,” Jared said, softly. “It wasn’t my call; that’s why we have the council. I didn’t want to do what you did to Gordon.”

Jensen moved slowly across the room, coming closer to Jared. Jared made a face and found a reason to walk across the living room. He couldn’t let Jensen touch him; they both knew what would happen – and after such a long separation, Jared didn’t want to give Jensen the chance to use his touch against him.

“Are you afraid of me?”

Jared laughed, turning to look at him. “Yeah, right, because –“

“I’d almost forgotten how beautiful you are,” he said, voice deep and deliberate. “How delicious you smell.”

Jared watched as Jensen took three steps across the plush carpet, within touching distance. He held his breath, but he wouldn’t back down. His right hand clenched into a fist and he launched it until he hit Jensen’s jaw. He blinked and Jensen fell on the couch, holding his jaw and looking up at him. Even sprawled and bleeding, Jensen managed to look fucking gorgeous. Jared gritted his teeth; Jensen looked amused.

“Yeah, I expected that a lot sooner,” Jensen drawled, twisting his jaw and standing up. “Is that what you really wanted?”

Jared watched as Jensen licked at the blood on his lip, sucking the bottom lip into his mouth. He could smell Jensen’s blood on his knuckles and resisted the need to lick it off. He moved to punch Jensen again, but the other vampire moved quickly out of range, laughing softly as Jared overbalanced.

Before Jared could catch himself, he felt Jensen’s arms fold around him from behind, taking him down to the carpet. Jared landed on his knees and hands, palms skidding across the carpet. He would’ve landed on his face but Jensen caught him, and then pushed him flat on the floor, using his weight and greater strength to pin Jared down.

“Get off! Get the fuck off me!” Jared yelled, twisting under Jensen. He could feel Jensen’s hard cock pressing against his hip. Jared was furious with himself, unable to stop his own arousal.

“I think this is what you really wanted,” Jensen said, growling low against his ear. Jared froze when Jensen tucked his nose against the back of Jared’s neck and inhaled deeply, moving his nose through Jared’s hair and towards his ear. “Hmmm…I missed you so much.”

“Get off me right now, Jensen,” Jared said, keeping his voice calm. He swallowed, biting back a groan when Jensen tucked his knee between Jared’s legs, pressing against his balls. Jensen pressed down hard, and then slid Jared oh-so-slowly across the carpet; the friction through his pants on his cock was a hot spike through his body.

Jared closed his eyes, breathing harshly. He elbowed Jensen, trying to get him off, trying to get away, but Jensen chuckled darkly, grabbing a handful of Jared’s hair and pulling hard so that Jared had to brace his hands against the carpet.

“Fuck! Fuck you!” Jared hissed, trying to move away, but Jensen only tightened his grip on his hair and pulled again, forcing Jared into an arch. He bit down on the moan threatening to beg its way out of his mouth as Jensen began to grind his hips against Jared’s ass.

“Did you miss me?” Jensen whispered, sucking on Jared’s earlobe. Jared suppressed a shiver. “You’re just primed to go off any minute now, aren’t you?”

Jensen released Jared’s hair and he tried to buck Jensen off of him, but Jensen held him to the floor like an octopus, arms and legs wrapped around Jared, not giving him an inch to move. Jared let out a frustrated growl, trying to crawl out from under him. He couldn’t stop the gasp when he felt Jensen’s firm hand slide under him and squeeze the shaft of his cock.

Damn it! He couldn’t let Jensen do this – he didn’t want Jensen to know how much he wanted him. He couldn’t just come back after 20 years and expect Jared to just roll over and – oh God…

“You feel so good,” Jensen whispered, his hand rubbing up and down over his shaft, the heel of his hand pressing against the head.

Jared bit his lip and shoved his elbow hard into Jensen’s side. He heard Jensen give a quick gasp of pain and Jared pushed back so that Jensen rolled to his side, off of Jared. He moved away, but Jensen grabbed him, pulling him on his back so that he was laying half on Jensen.

“Jensen!” Jared shouted, struggling. Jensen wrapped his legs over Jared’s thighs, hand grabbing a fistful of hair. Jensen’s other hand was busily undoing Jared’s pants. “Goddamn it! Jensen!”

Jensen chuckled softly, licking his neck. “Welcome me home, Jared.”

Jared arched against him, feeling the sharp fangs sink into his neck. He struggled, trying to dislodge him, but Jensen was holding him too firmly. His hand pulled his pants and boxers out of the way, wrapping strong fingers around Jared’s cock, and sliding up.

“…damn you…” Jared said, moving his head back to give Jensen better access to his neck. He could feel Jensen pulling mouthful after mouthful of blood out of him; his hand fisting his cock, stroking him fast and dirty, thumb rubbing deeply over the crown. Jared shivered, hands grasping Jensen’s arm, trying to pull him away. He was taking too much blood. “…fuck…yes…yes…more…”

He started to thrust his hips, pushing his cock into Jensen’s hand, feeling it tighten around him, giving him just the right amount of pressure, his pre-come giving him just enough slick. Jared groaned when he felt Jensen’s fangs move deeper and harder into his flesh, teeth pressing on his skin.

He could feel it – he was edging towards it; and the more Jensen stroked him, the closer he got to it – to that delirious pleasure that only Jensen could give him; the feel of Jensen around him, holding him still; the rough hand moving on his cock; the fangs inside of him. Jared dug his heels into the carpet, writhing over Jensen, rocking his hips frantically, edging closer and closer.

Jensen pulled his fangs out, groaning deeply against Jared’s ear. “After you come, I’m going to take you into the bedroom, Jared, and I’m going to suck your cock. I’m going to taste you, make you come, watch you take your pleasure. And then you know what I’m going to do after that? Hmm? I’m going to fuck you so hard, fuck you so good, make you come again. That’s all you’re going to do tonight. I’ve come home to claim what’s mine.”

“Fuck…fuck you, Jensen…” Jared growled, and then let out a long grunt; body arched off of Jensen as his balls tightened, quick bursts of come pulsing out of his cock. His hand clenched Jensen’s wrist, trying to pull him off, as Jensen kept stroking and stroking, thumb spreading the slick wetness over the mushroom head, making Jared quiver against him.

Jared sank down against Jensen, panting desperately. He tried to move, but his limbs felt heavy. It wasn’t just due to the pleasure – Jensen took a lot of blood from him. He licked his lips, trying to move away, and slid to his side as Jensen released him, moving out from under him.

“You took too much,” Jared said, slurring slightly. He felt buzzed, just enough to feel coherent, but too out of it to do much else. “You did this on purpose.”

“Come on,” Jensen said, pulling him off the carpet. He half carried him across the room towards the bedroom. Jensen gave a laugh as Jared bounced on the bed. “I missed this; missed the taste of your blood; missed everything.”

“You’re undressing me,” Jared complained, trying to push Jensen away. He was tired, his body sated, but having Jensen so close was making him horny.

“I can taste them in your blood,” Jensen said, looking at him. “All those humans that you’ve been biting. I can taste them in your blood. You’ve been so greedy for it, haven’t you? How many lovers have you taken to our bed?”

“It’s none of your business! You walked out on me, remember, so why don’t you just fuck off. It’s what you’re good at,” Jared said, glaring at him.

Jensen stripped quickly and Jared looked away, staring at the ceiling.

“You’re not even going to try to explain, are you?”

Jensen grinned, putting his knee on the bed and looking at Jared. His green eyes glowed and Jared tried to move away, but Jensen grabbed his arm and wrestled him to the bed, covering him with his lithe body. He reached for the drawer on the bedside table, pulling it open. He pulled out the lube and tossed it on the covers, grinning at Jared the whole time.

“I can’t get enough of you,” Jensen said, kissing him.

Jared couldn’t resist; he drew Jensen closer, feeling his warm skin moving against him. Jared wanted to be closer. Jensen’s lush lips moved over his and Jared moaned, licking them. He delved into the warm cave of his mouth and sucked on Jensen’s tongue, tasting his blood. When Jensen kissed and sucked down his neck to his chest, Jared closed his eyes and just sank into the bed, wanting it – wanting everything. He ran his hands over Jensen’s head, down the back of his neck to his shoulders. He arched into Jensen’s mouth when he bit his nipple, licking and sucking on them. The sharpness rushed straight into his cock and he was hardening again.

“I thought of you; remembered what you felt like,” Jensen murmured, licking down his belly. Jared lifted his head to look down his body at Jensen. “I dreamed being with you; I wanted to come home so many times.”

Then why the fuck didn’t you come home? Jared smoothed his palms against the covers, one hand finding the edge of the mattress. He held on to it as Jensen licked his way down his body. He moved his legs apart as Jensen shouldered his way between them. Jared knew that giving Jensen this was a bad idea. He knew that fucking wasn’t going to solve anything between them; no matter how sweetly Jensen made him come. He closed his eyes, feeling Jensen’s hot breath against the tip of his cock; and gasped, clutching the mattress as Jensen wrapped his lips around the head and sucked.

“…oh God…”

Jared blinked at the ceiling, breathing hard. He knew he shouldn’t do it, but he lifted his head and met Jensen’s green eyes, seeing his cock moving in and out of Jensen’s mouth, cheeks sucked in, lips swollen and wet. Fuck, if that wasn’t an image that would stay with him for his immortal life.

He came once already; but he could feel the pleasure coalescing in his lower belly, ready to push out of his cock and through his limbs. Jensen’s mouth was hot and wet and the suction was perfect; his tongue was clever and spelling out his desire for Jared. Jared reached down and moved his hand over Jensen’s head, clutching at his short hair, biting back his moans. He’d take the pleasure, but he didn’t want to give Jensen the satisfaction of making him beg --

“Fuck!” Jared screamed, looking down to see Jensen’s mouth on his inner thigh, fangs embedded deep in the sensitive flesh. The pain of the bite was insidious: unbearable, intense, and so amazing. Jensen only took a small amount, then sucked Jared’s cock back into his mouth, pulling on the tip, flicking his tongue on the crown, around and around on the head, then sucking him in all the way. “Oh God…yes…”

Jensen pulled off – he was so close – and Jared felt wet fingers press against his ass, pushing in quickly and making him gasp. He watched as Jensen moved his legs, pressing his thighs apart. Jared let out a shout when he felt Jensen’s cock move inside of him, pushing quickly. He arched off the bed, partly from pain, partly from sudden and intense pleasure.

“Bastard,” Jared said, glaring up at him. He grabbed for Jensen’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

Jensen fucked him hard, totally out of rhythm. He grabbed Jared’s cock and fisted him, thrusting into him. Jared pulled him closer with his legs, his head digging into the pillows, mouth open, and shuddered against Jensen, letting out a tremulous sound. He inhaled quickly through his mouth, swallowing his breath. It wasn’t fair – it wasn’t fair that Jensen made him feel so good.

Jensen reached down and grabbed Jared’s hair, pulling his head up. Jared watched as Jensen cut his chest, blood seeping out. He closed his eyes and Jensen pulled him closer. Jared licked the line of blood, the wound healing. His fangs lowered and he bit into the base of Jensen’s neck, drawing out the taste of him. Jensen moaned, pulling his head closer against him.

The taste of his blood was a delectable pleasure, flowing inside of Jared, warming him and sending ecstasy through his veins. He could come again just from the taste of him.

“I missed the feel of you taking my blood,” Jensen whispered. Jared pulled his fangs out, licking his neck. He sank back on the bed, panting.

He looked up to see Jensen licking the come off his hand, eyeing him. He grabbed Jared’s hips and jerked, thrusting in quick succession, then pressing his cock inside of him and holding still, shaking. He flung back his head and closed his eyes, letting out a growling moan. Jared watched him, the flush on his chest rising up to his face, making his freckles stand out. Jensen caught his breath, grunting as he shook against Jared’s legs. Jensen licked his lips, and then lowered his head to look at Jared, giving him a small smile of delight. He patted Jared on the hip; leaned forward to kiss him, just a brush of lips.

Jared made a soft moan of protest when Jensen pulled his softening cock from inside of Jared, falling on the bed beside him. They were both panting and breathing quickly. Jared rearranged his body, places aching and sore. He stared at the ceiling, not able to turn to look at Jensen. He couldn’t face him yet. He couldn’t look at him, blissed out on pleasure, and yell at him for answers. Jared knew it was futile – Jensen would never explain himself. And that wasn’t okay with him. He wanted – needed answers.

Jared moved off the bed and sat up, looking at his shredded clothes. He stood and walked into his closet, pulling on jeans and a sweatshirt. He tucked his feet into an old pair of sneakers. When he came out, he saw Jensen sprawled on the bed, raised up on his elbows, giving him a curious look.

He didn’t say anything as he turned and left the bedroom, heading for the elevators. He hit the call button. The elevator doors opened and Jared stepped in. He turned around and saw Jensen, gloriously naked, cock still half hard, leaning his arm against the wall, gazing at him. Jared pressed his lips together, looking at Jensen, as the elevator doors closed between them.

***

Jared walked out of the back door into the alley and looked around. “Victor, I need to go. Would you drive me?”

“Of course, Jay,” Victor said, leading him towards the black limousine.

“Jared!”

He turned to see Christian moving quickly towards him. “I just want to be alone, okay?”

“Yeah, right,” Christian said, stepping into the limo. He closed the door and then tapped on the divider window. Victor rolled down the window. “Drive us towards the Presidio, will you? Near the Golden Gate Rec Park.”

“Sure.”

The divider window moved up and Christian gave Jared a measuring look.

“So, nice reunion? I can smell what you and Jensen have been up to.”

“You know, you can just fuck off now that your real boss is back in town,” Jared said, staring out the darkened window. All he saw was his reflection in the glass – hair messed, lips puffy, and sweat soaking his bangs. He could still smell Jensen on his skin; taste him in his mouth.

“When Jensen named you Regent Elder, I promised to give you the same love and loyalty that I gave Jensen for nearly a century. I’m not going back on my promise, boy.” Christian said, sharply. “You want to talk about it?”

“No,” Jared said, snorting in disbelief. He turned away from Christian and pressed his forehead against the glass. He didn’t know what to do. The last 20 years, he learned how to be a good Regent Elder. He learned to take care of his siblings – his children. He did everything he could to make sure that his city was protected. And he pined like a fool for Jensen’s return; an abandoned lover. No, he didn’t fucking want to talk about it.

***

The lights on the Golden Gate Bridge were spectacular. The immensity of the bridge always caught Jared off guard. He was sitting on a bench on the small part of the Bay, right underneath the bridge. Christian sat beside him and he let out a deep sigh.

“Did I ever tell you about Steven Carlson?”

Jared made a face at him. “You don’t tell me your age, let alone tell me about anyone in your life.”

Christian gave him a long look and then shook his head. “I met Steven in 1890 in Paris at the height of the bohemian lifestyle. He was the son of a wealthy American family and he came to study at The Sorbonne. He abandoned his studies and took to the bohemian lifestyle. His family disowned him, but he didn’t care. He loved Paris, he loved French food, and he loved living life in the moment. When he was broke, he’d stand on the street corners and sing. He was always in the moment. Do you know how wonderful that is to a vampire, Jay, to meet a human who could live for today without fear or concern for tomorrow?”

Jared wanted to reach out, hearing the bittersweet pain in Christian’s voice. But Christian threw him a look that spoke of violence so Jared just sat back on the bench, waiting for Christian to continue his story.

“For vampires, we live in an infinite number of tomorrows. But Steve enjoyed life and I fell in love with him. I wanted him to be mine for eternity. I showed him what I truly was and he wasn’t horrified; I offered to turn him but he didn’t want to live a string of tomorrows. He wasn’t just my lover; he was my soul mate. I had lived almost 200 years by the time I met him. I was so arrogant and I thought I knew it all, knew what was best for him. I finally convinced him and I blood turned him. He died in my arms.” Christian let out a long sigh, leaning back on the bench.

“I only had two years with him, you know, but I can remember every single day perfectly,” he said, smiling. “I should’ve been content with the decades I could’ve had with him; but in my foolishness, I’m spending 135 years alone.”

Jared reached out and placed his hand on Christian’s shoulder, just there to let him know that he was with him. They sat together in comfortable silence. He knew Christian would be thinking about Steve.

“So you understand now – the situation between you and Jensen?”

Jared opened his mouth and blinked, then turned to look at Christian. “Uh…no?”

Christian reached up and smacked him on the back of the head. “Then figure it out. Jesus!”

Jared rubbed his head and grinned, looking out at the Bay. It was starting to get brighter, the morning sunlight breaking through the usual morning fog that rolled in from the waters. “It’s going to be a beautiful sunrise.”

“Yeah.”

“Have you ever loved anyone like the way you loved Steve?”

Christian smiled and shook his head. “No one’s loved me the way that Steve loved me.” He let out a soft chuckled and reached out to pat Jared’s shoulder. “You ready to go back and face Jensen?”

Jared considered it for a moment. “No, not really; but I’ll go back.”

“Yeah, good thing, too.”

“Yeah?”

“You really need a fucking shower.”

*****

Jared walked into his bedroom and wasn’t surprised to see Jensen sprawled on the bed, the top sheet barely covering his nudity. Jared took a few steps and walked to the side of the bed, looking at Jensen’s sleeping form. Utter arrogance on Jensen’s part for assuming that he could sleep in his bed.

He couldn’t stop looking at Jensen, his eyes moving from the top of his head – Jensen’s hair was a little longer now, a little more blonde – to the strongly built shoulders. Jared wanted to reach down and caress the warm skin, run his fingertips across the smattering of freckles on his back. His eyes took in the line of bones along his spine and thought that Jensen was thinner since the last time Jared saw him. He licked his lips and swallowed, moving his eyes towards the dip at the small of Jensen’s back, the hips, the roundness of his ass. The sheets were tangled around his thighs. Jared reached down and gently pulled the sheets away, unable to stop his look over Jensen’s body, searching out the light dusting of hair on his thighs, the line behind his knee, the firm calf muscles, knobby ankles, and smooth feet. Jared couldn’t believe that Jensen was back again, but he pushed down the feeling of happiness.

He’d let Jensen sleep, but he would demand answers and by God, Jensen would give them.

Gently, he tugged the sheet over Jensen and covered him slowly. The bed looked inviting and warm; he wanted to undress and curl up behind Jensen and finally sleep, knowing that Jensen was safely back…but not now. He walked into his closet, pulling out a spare pillow and throw blanket, and walked out into the living room to crash on the couch.

He tossed the pillow on the end of the couch and kicked off his sneakers. He tugged off the sweatshirt and moved to lie down on the couch, pulling the throw blanket over him. He sighed, staring up at the high ceiling, watching the morning light filtering into the room. He rubbed his hand over his closed eyes, taking a deep breath. He needed his rest, too; Jensen had taken more blood from him than Jared took back. But not only that, he knew that later, he would force Jensen to face him, face his questions, and Jared didn’t know what to expect.

***

He felt Jensen’s presence before he was fully awake. He pulled himself slowly out of sleep and opened his eyes to see Jensen crouched beside him on the carpet, gazing at him. Jared saw that he was dressed; and he moved up to his elbow, looking at Jensen.

“I’ll take one of the guest residences on the 4th floor.”

Jared nodded. “I think that would be for the best.”

Jensen gave him a small smile, and then stood, walking to the elevator.

Forget this shit. Jared threw the blanket off and got to his feet, stalking after Jensen and grabbing his arm.

“I want some answers, damn you!” He jerked Jensen around to face him and glared at him. “Don’t think you can just walk back into my life, fuck me, and then leave without telling me a goddamn thing.”

Jensen’s eyes narrowed for a moment, his lips pressed tight together. He gave Jared a long look and then smirked, pulling his arm from Jared’s grip. “All right, Jared, where do you want to start?”

Jared inhaled sharply, standing back. He blinked in disbelief at Jensen’s cavalier attitude. “Why the hell did you marry me and claim me, and then leave?”

“Didn’t we go over this already?”

“No, Jensen, you didn’t really tell me anything.”

“Look, I had to do what I thought was best,” Jensen started, taking a deep breath. “It was the only way I could transfer my power to you without anyone or anything getting in the way. A city can only have one Elder. If I had stayed, then I never could’ve given you everything. It’s not like I could retire, okay? There would’ve been confusion, and believe me, you don’t want to be in a city where the vampires don’t know who to look up to.”

“You never asked me what I wanted.”

“I said that I acted as I thought was best.”

“For you.” Jared accused.

“Yes! Shit, okay, yes Jared, what I thought was best for me. Is that what you wanted to hear?” Jensen walked towards him and placed his hands on Jared’s shoulders. “But don’t think that it was easy for me to walk away from you. It was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done. I didn’t think I’d survive a separation after a blood claim, but I had to try; I had to do it for you.”

Jared shrugged his hands off. “That’s complete and total bullshit!”

“Don’t ever doubt my love for you and what I’ll do to protect you.”

“Protect me from what?” Jared yelled at him. He wanted to punch Jensen in the face again, try to make him talk sense.

Jensen bit his lip and leaned against the wall by the elevator, staring at the floor. “From me.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“It takes time to really develop as city Elder. From my experience, it takes anywhere from 20 to 50 years to establish leadership in a city. I wanted to give you the time,” he said, softly. “Hell, maybe I just needed the time away, too. I couldn’t have stayed and not want you. I’ve loved you for years; I knew you didn’t feel the same way. And my love can be overbearing and suffocating. I couldn’t do that to you; it would’ve destroyed us both.”

Jared crossed his arms in front of his chest. “So you’re a possessive asshole, yeah, that’s not news to me, Jensen.”

“I may have used my influence to persuade you to accept my offer,” Jensen said, looking at him.

“May have?” Jared said. “Or did use?”

Jensen just looked at him, his face blank.

“You used your…your vampire mind power on me to get me to marry you and take the blood claim and run your family and city?” Jared said, slowly. He looked at Jensen for a long moment. “That’s seriously fucking stupid, Jensen!”

“So you’re saying that you agreed to everything because you wanted it? That kind of kills your theory that I didn’t give you a choice in the matter.”

Jared let out a choked laugh, shaking his head. “I would’ve done anything for this city, Jensen.” And maybe there was a part of him that would’ve done anything for Jensen, too. “You wouldn’t have needed mind tricks. I would’ve done anything you asked of me; but you never asked me, did you? You did what you thought was best.”

“I won’t apologize for it either,” Jensen said, sharply. “Look at what you’ve done for your city, Jared, all the things that you’ve changed for the better. This city’s become such a thriving place to live for humans and vampires. I know that other city Elders have asked for your advice in implementing the same improvements in their own cities. That never would’ve happened with me. I was too much of a beloved dictator.”

Jared was proud of his accomplishments in his city. He wanted to believe that he was holding the city in trust for Jensen’s return. And he wanted Jensen to be proud of him. It mattered to him that Jensen approved of what he did.

“And now that you’re back – do you want it all back, Jensen?”

Jensen shook his head. “I couldn’t stay away. I wanted to be home with you in your city.”

“What do you expect from me?”

“A second chance.”

“A second chance,” Jared repeated, laughing. “Was there even a first? You left before I even had a chance to understand how I felt about you.” He pressed his hands over his face. “I’m doing my best here, you know; a part of me is so glad that you’re here. But maybe it would be in my best interest if you left again. All I feel for you is passion and blood lust…I don’t know if it’ll be anything more.”

Jensen pushed off the wall and stalked towards Jared. “I’m not going anywhere. This city is my home, too, and I plan to be here.” He stopped until he was just inches away from Jared, green eyes glowing up at him. “And I know how you feel. I felt it thousands of miles away…your longing for me, your need for me…it’s more than just passion and blood lust, Jared. Don’t deny it.”

Jared gazed at Jensen’s lips, so close, he could lick them. “No, I don’t deny it.” He could feel Jensen’s body heat, warming him, turning him on. But he looked up and met Jensen’s eyes. “But that’s not why you came back. Tell me why you’re back, Jensen. You could’ve come back at any time…but you came back for something else.”

“I came back for you.”

Jared stepped back, swallowing. He shrugged. “Maybe you did; maybe I do believe you. Maybe you do want a second chance to see our relationship through; and maybe I’ll even consider it. But I want the truth, Jensen. Why are you back? Tell me the truth or I’ll exile you from the city for good.”

Jensen smirked, eyes glowing just a little deeper. “Ahhh…there’s the city Elder; I was wondering when you’d show yourself. I wouldn’t be the first vampire you’ve exiled from your city.”

“Stop stalling.” Jared said, standing tall and using his height to tower slightly over Jensen. “Don’t jerk me around – you owe me that much.”

For once, Jared watched Jensen carefully. He could see, behind the glowing eyes, the maze of thoughts that cross Jensen’s mind. He could see Jensen making the decision to tell Jared the truth, measuring if Jared was serious. He wondered which way Jensen would go. There was much going on behind those eyes. Jared prepared himself with having to exile Jensen out of San Francisco for the rest of his immortal life; he prepared himself for the loneliness and the gaping hole it would leave in Jared’s soul. He could not be with anyone who didn’t trust him with the truth. Too much was riding on this for Jared to cave; in this, Jensen was right, he would show Jensen the city’s Elder.

“My Primogenitor abandoned me after my blood turning,” Jensen said, sighing. “What I’ve never shared is that I never stopped searching for him.”

Jared frowned. He couldn’t believe that Jensen was going with this.

“I wanted him to know that his weakness only made me stronger. I wanted him to see my legacy,” Jensen said, snorting in disgust and shaking his head. “I forgot to factor in that he would be my Primogenitor – my vampire father – and that I would be obliged to him as all of my children are obliged to me. Everything that I own would belong to him.”

“I don’t—“

“I couldn’t allow that to happen,” he continued, looking at Jared. “That’s why it was important – so important to me – that I found you, my human descendant. My Primogenitor cannot claim my human bloodline. That’s why I gave you everything – my children, my wealth, my city – it belongs to you now, legally and by blood. Jared, you’re a city Elder and you stand as equal to those who are centuries older than you. I own nothing – my Primogenitor can claim nothing from me. And I belong to you by blood claim.”

“Jensen…” Jared reached out and grasped Jensen by the arms. “What happened?”

“In two days, my Primogenitor will arrive in your city, looking to claim me.” He said, taking a deep breath. “And I’m afraid of what he will do.”

*****

“In two days, my Primogenitor will arrive in your city, looking to claim me.” He said, taking a deep breath. “And I’m afraid of what he will do.”

“Jesus, Jensen! Why can’t you just be upfront with me? I don’t understand. Why all the games? What the hell do you expect me to do?”

“A city Elder protects its vampire citizens—“

“Damn it, Jensen!” Jared yelled, running his hand through his hair. Jensen watched as Jared bit his lip and took a deep breath. “What will happen to you if I don’t protect you?”

“My Primogenitor will see me as an unclaimed and unprotected child. He would see it as in his right to take me,” he said, slowly. He wondered if Jared understood what that would mean. And Karl…Jensen knew that Karl didn’t care that Jensen was blood claimed by Jared. “Look, I’ve gone unchallenged all my life and—“

“Maybe you’re getting a taste of your own medicine.”

Jensen tucked his hands into his pants pockets and raised his eyebrow. “Then what do you want? Do you want me to beg?”

Jared gazed at him for a long moment. Jensen pulled his hands out of his pockets and walked closer towards Jared, schooling his face properly. If this is what Jared wanted, then Jensen would give it to him. “Jared, I beg—“

“Stop,” Jared said, shaking his head. Jensen smiled to himself, watching the shame cross Jared’s face. “You don’t have to beg. Of course I’ll help you. It is my duty…and my right. I’m your husband, Jensen; I…I know that it wasn’t the most ideal situation at the time, but I…I always took our marriage and blood claim seriously.”

Jensen nodded. “Thank you.”

Jared looked at him and then sighed. “So who is your Primogenitor? How did you find him?”

“During my travels, I went to New Zealand. My Primogenitor’s name is Karl Urban and he’s the city Elder of Auckland,” Jensen said, moving to sit down on one of the living room chairs. “He’s old, powerful, charismatic…”

Jensen remembered the first time he met him. As a former city Elder, Jensen presented himself to Karl to let him know that he was merely visiting. Karl was tanned from being out in the sun, solidly built, and his presence was so familiar - Jensen couldn’t deny his attraction for the other vampire and when Karl had invited him to stay with him at his ranch, Jensen accepted.

And Jensen thrived on the ranch. He woke early, spent several hours cleaning the stalls, brushing down the horses, fixing up the barn, horseback riding with Karl, and herding the cattle. Jensen would spend long hours during the night, standing on the front porch of the ranch, looking out into the darkness and feeling nothing but joy at the simplicity of such a life. He used to spin his wedding band with his thumb, dreaming of such a life with Jared. He had envied Karl this sense of quiet.

And when Karl had asked him to join his bed, Jensen had gently refused. He didn’t tell him about Jared, wanting to keep Jared to himself. Karl had taken it in stride. But every day that he spent with Karl, Jensen felt his resolve to stay out of Karl’s bed weakening. He lived on the ranch for three years; and one night, as the two of them shared a comfortable silence on the porch, Jensen leaned over and kissed Karl.

Sex with Karl was overwhelming. Karl had taken him to his limits, forcing Jensen to reveal his fantasies to him. Jensen spent many nights hogtied and gagged, Karl fucking him roughly until Jensen screamed into his gag and passed out from the most intense pleasure he had ever felt. He loved not being in control; he loved the freedom to just be himself, trusting Karl to take him outside of his mind and body.

Jared glared at him and Jensen had to look away. “How did you figure out that Karl was your Primogenitor? You said that you never saw him when he blood turned you.”

“I drank his blood and tasted our lineage,” Jensen said, softly. “My blood comes from him; as does yours through me.”

“And what the hell were you doing that you shared blood with him?” Jared said, his voice low and tight. Jensen met his eyes and saw understanding dawn in Jared’s brown eyes. “You fucked him. You slept with him!” Jensen didn’t say anything so Jared stormed towards him. “So our vows meant nothing to you! The blood claim meant nothing!”

“Jared—“

“Fuck you,” Jared hissed, grabbing Jensen close. He slid his hand into the back of Jensen’s hair and fisted it tight, jerking his head back. Jensen flinched, not struggling. He watched in fascination through slitted eyes as Jared’s eyes began to glow bronze-brown and Jensen bit back his groan as Jared’s fangs descended. “You’re mine, Jensen. I’ve been so stupid; I should’ve done this from the very first.”

He closed his eyes when he felt Jared bite down hard into his neck, sharp fangs sliding into his muscle and stabbing into his artery. He grabbed for Jared’s shoulders, trembling against him, pain and pleasure warring for dominance; all of his senses dulled except for his connection to Jared. God, the power of him! Jared wrapped his arm around his back and growled, sucking down mouthfuls of Jensen’s blood.

For this, Jensen would kneel and become Jared’s adoring servant.

“Ah, Jared,” Jensen groaned, wrapping his arms around Jared’s head, pulling him closer. This is what he wanted; this is what he longed for. He crowed in victory having turned his favored child into this fiercely passionate being. He pressed his hips closer, rubbing his hard cock against Jared’s thigh. Jared was taking so much blood; he was dizzy and nearly unconscious. He wasn’t even standing on his own anymore, Jared’s arm holding him up against him. “Jared…”

Jared drew his fangs out and stared at Jensen. Jensen gazed at him, looking at his lips tainted with blood. He fell to the carpet when Jared let him go. Jensen couldn’t do anything but just lie there, staring up at the gorgeous transformation. This was his child, full of his blood.

“No one can resist Primogenitor’s blood,” Jensen murmured to him. “Not even me.”

“I can still taste him inside of you,” Jared said, licking his lips. He knelt on the carpet beside Jensen and grabbed his shirt, pulling him up so that they were just inches away. “Beg me to forgive you, Jensen.”

Jensen swallowed dryly, trying to stay alert. “Jared, I beg you to forgive me.”

“Beg me to help you!”

Jensen reached up to caress Jared’s cheek. “Please, help me.”

“Beg me to protect you from him.”

Jensen desperately wanted Jared to protect him. He couldn’t resist Karl on his own. “Please, Jared, please…I need you to protect me…you don’t understand the power he has over me—“

“Bullshit,” Jared hissed, throwing him down on the carpet. “You’re just fucking weak!”

“Can you resist the taste of my blood? I’m your Primogenitor,” Jensen hissed at him, archly.

“No, Jensen,” he said, slowly. “I can’t resist the taste of your blood; but I have a claim on you.”

Jensen did let out a hoarse grunt of pain when Jared bit him again. Jensen arched, trying to push him away. “Oh God, Jared…too much…”

Jared moaned and then ran his hand down Jensen’s body, his fingers ripping the front of his shirt open, buttons popping off and bouncing along the carpet. Jensen bit his lip, turning his head to the side to give Jared more of his neck. He couldn’t hold back the whimper as he felt Jared’s blunt nails scrap over his nipple, down his stomach, and cupping him through his pants.

Jensen made a loud sound when Jared palmed his cock and then squeezed hard. He gurgled in pain, trying to move away, trying to get closer. He gasped when Jared withdrew, panting hard, staring down at him.

Jensen had never seen anything more beautiful than Jared at this moment. His face was flushed red, his mouth bloody, eyes glowing darkly, and fangs bared. He wanted to reach up and touch him, but Jensen was too weak from the blood loss. If Jared took anymore, Jensen would pass out.

He tried to stay awake, licking his lips. “Jared, please…I need your blood…”

“What the hell is going on?”

Jensen let out a moan of disappointment when he heard Christian’s voice. He looked up to see Christian kneeling beside him, Harley holding Jared back.

“Are you trying to kill him?” Christian yelled at Jared. “Jensen. Jen?”

Jensen reached out for Jared, but he couldn’t move. “…no…” Give him to me, let me have him…

“Don’t fucking touch him, he’s mine!” Jared screamed, trying to pull away from Harley. Jensen saw him hissing and spitting.

“Keep him away, Harley,” Christian snarled.

Jensen closed his eyes for a moment, and then let out a moan when he scented deliciously familiar blood. He felt Christian’s arm against his face and he wanted to turn away, wanted to protest taking his blood.

“Drink it, damn it,” Christian said, pressing his thumb against his jaw to open his mouth.

Jensen opened his mouth, feasting on the offered blood. He groaned, drinking as much as he could, warming him. He was so starved…and he wanted Jared’s blood…but he was so hungry.

“I’ll fucking kill you for touching him!” Jared roared at Christian.

“What the hell is wrong with him?”

“Blood rage,” Harley said, grabbing Jared tighter.

Jensen felt warmer, more alert. He pulled away, knowing that he was taking too much from Christian. He gasped, breathing heavily, and resting on the carpet.

“Jensen, you all right? What the hell happened to the two of you?” Christian said, helping Jensen sit up.

Jensen looked up at Jared and caught his breath. Oh God, he was feral – and he was stunning. “Let him go.”

“What? No fucking way! He’ll drain you!” Christian said, shaking his head.

Jensen couldn’t take his eyes off of Jared. He was still hard, an intense shudder passing through his body. He wanted nothing more than Jared, right now.

“Get out of here,” Jensen said to Christian. “Harley, let him go.”

Christian touched his arm; Jared snarled, pushing against Harley.

“Jensen—“

“Please. Go. Jared has to finish this – he has to get this out of his system.” Jensen whispered, licking his lips as he met Jared’s glowing eyes. “He’s full of Primogenitor blood; but he’s not finished with me yet.”

“He’ll hurt you.”

Jensen shook his head. “No more than I’ve hurt him. Please, just go.”

Christian sighed, rubbing his face. He stood up and looked at Harley. “Let’s go.”

Jensen watched as Harley let Jared go. Jared began to prowl around the living room, looking only at Jensen. His nostrils were flaring, scenting Christian’s blood in the room. Jensen crouched on the carpet, staying low. He felt Christian and Harley moving away and leaving.

“Jared,” he called softly.

Jared let out a low growl, staring at him.

This was a predator...his vampire instincts for blood and to fuck taking over his humanity. Jensen swallowed, moving slowly backwards along the carpet; Jared tracked him with his eyes and began to come closer to Jensen.

“Mine,” he growled at Jensen.

“Yes, yours,” Jensen said, nodding. He stopped when his back hit the couch. Jared came closer until he knelt in front of Jensen, sniffing him. He crawled forward, straddling Jensen’s hips, and pressed his nose against Jensen’s neck, inhaling deeply. He licked at his neck softly, biting with his blunt teeth. Jensen grabbed Jared’s hips, pulling him closer as Jared started to grind his cock against Jensen’s. Oh fuck, Jared was rock-hard against him; a hot and heavy weight he could feel through their pants.

He pulled away and just looked at Jensen. Jensen waited for what he would do next. He held his breath and felt his own fangs descend slowly. He licked them with his tongue, pressing against them, and he shivered from the pleasure.

“Jared?” He whispered, feeling Jared rubbing his face against his neck. Jensen closed his eyes, taking pleasure in the feel of Jared’s soft brown hair against his skin. He wanted this closeness. He could smell Jared’s musk from the night before; still smell Jensen’s scent on Jared’s skin.

Jared snapped his teeth against his neck, biting down hard. Jensen groaned, leaning his head back and baring his neck even more. He felt Jared lick him and then pulled away to look at Jensen.

“Take off your fucking clothes or I’ll rip them off,” Jared growled, smiling widely and showing his fangs.

*****

“Take off your fucking clothes or I’ll rip them off,” Jared growled, smiling widely and showing his fangs.

Jensen couldn’t move with Jared straddling him. He looked at Jared’s wide smile and fangs and licked his dry lips. “Jared—“

“Shut up. I’m barely holding on to whatever control I have left,” he said, grabbing Jensen by the back of his hair. He pulled hard, forcing Jensen to arch his neck. Jensen choked on his groan. “Don’t say a goddamn word. I’ll let you know when you can talk. Got it?”

“Yes,” he murmured, watching him through his lashes. He couldn’t stop looking at the glowing bronze of his catlike eyes.

“Ahh, Jensen…you’re so fucking gorgeous,” Jared said, licking up his neck, his tongue wet and hot. “Why didn’t I ever do this? Why didn’t I ever figure out that this is what you’ve always wanted from me? What else are you hiding from me? Hmm?”

After this, Jensen didn’t think he could hide anything from Jared ever again.

“I’m going to stand up and you’re going to get your ass into the bedroom and strip for me,” Jared said, keeping his voice low and husky. He licked Jensen’s earlobe and nibbled it slightly. Jensen arched against him, mouth opening with a moan. “Say yes, Jared.”

“Yes, Jared.”

Jared released him and slid off of Jensen’s lap, then stood gracefully. He took a step back and kept his eyes on Jensen. Jensen moved slowly, standing up. He stared back at Jared; the few inches he had on him making Jensen lift his chin. Inhaling deeply, Jensen moved towards the bedroom, feeling the heat of Jared’s gaze on his body.

In the bedroom, Jared closed the bedroom door, locking it. He leaned against it as Jensen stood at the foot of the bed, turning around to face Jared. Slowly, he unbuttoned the cuffs of his ruined dress shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders and letting it slide down his arms to drop to the floor. The sunlight outside was blocked by the thick bedroom curtains, giving the room a golden warmth. Jared stood in the shadows of the room and Jensen could only see the glow of his eyes.

Jared wanted a show – he wanted to see Jensen display himself for Jared. Jensen couldn’t help the small smile on his lips as he reached for his belt, pulling it tight and free from the clasp. He met Jared’s eyes and whipped the belt from the loops of his pants, tossing it on the floor.

“Is that grin for me or about something else?” Jared drawled, warningly.

“It’s always for you,” Jensen said, softly. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down slow, then dropped his slacks to the floor, stepping out of them. He stood in just his dark gray silk boxers, watching Jared as he rubbed his hand over his cock, tilting his head back from the pleasure of the smooth friction of the silk and warmth from his hand along the shaft, circling his palm over the wet cockhead.

“Show me.” Jared whispered, pushing off the door and walking towards him.

Jensen slipped the boxers off his hips and let them drop to the floor. He enjoyed Jared’s eyes on him. He was blood turned in his prime when he was a soldier, his body forever frozen in time. Jensen learned, long ago, the power of his good looks and his athletic body. He had used them to his advantage to seduce, to tempt, to conquer, and to enthrall his lovers. Jared was no different.

He stepped out of the boxers. Jensen watched as Jared picked up his dress shirt from the floor, caressing the cotton fabric. Jared’s eyes moved down his body, lingering on his chest, slowly moving down his firm belly, to his hard cock pressed against the nest of dark blond hair, and to his legs. Jared dragged his eyes back up until he met Jensen’s eyes again.

Jensen caught his breath when Jared ripped the sleeve off his dress shirt. “Turn around and put your hands behind your back.”

He turned, facing the bed, and moved his hands to the small of his back. He felt Jared wrap the ripped cotton around his wrists, tying them tight. Jared’s hands tested the give on the fabric. Jensen barely understood that Jared had pushed him on the bed face first, until his face was pressed against the sheets. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at Jared, who wore a very smug smile.

“Did you think it would be so easy, Jensen?” Jared said, stripping out of his clothes quickly. Jensen licked his lips, seeing Jared’s cock pressed against his ripped stomach. Jared chuckled as he leaned over him, pushing his legs apart with his hands. Jensen twisted slightly, hissing as his cock moved against the bed. Jared crawled up, kneeing his thighs part. “God, I love looking at you.”

Jensen pressed his face into the sheets as he felt Jared’s wide hands move from the back of his knees and up the back of his thighs, fingers pressing deeply into his skin. Jared moved even closer until Jensen had to put his knees against the mattress, trying to find his footing. He moaned into the bed, feeling Jared’s hands caress and massage his buttocks. His hands curled into fists behind his back.

“Did you let Karl fuck you like this?” Jared said, his voice deceptively mild. Jensen closed his eyes, hiding his face so that his forehead pressed against the sheets. Jared’s hands moved in firm circles, his thumbs sliding up the crease. “Did you beg for him?”

Jensen bit his lip. There was no way that he was going to answer Jared.

The first hard slap took his breath away. Jensen jerked up, his eyes opening in surprise, and he let out a loud grunt. He looked over his shoulder at Jared. Jared met his eyes and smirked.

“You’re not going to tell me? I think I should know what you did with Karl.”

Jensen couldn’t look into his eyes; he shook his head and turned his face away. He was ready for the second and third slaps, and he clenched his jaw, breathing heavily through his nose.

Oh God, his hands…they were huge…had felt delicious slapping his skin. His cock had gotten harder, spreading wetness against the sheets. He pressed his hips into the bed, wriggling slowly.

“What did he do to you, Jensen?” Jared said, slamming his hand down hard against Jensen’s right cheek. Jensen lurched against the bed, biting his lip. “What did he do?” Jensen let out a short grunt when he felt another slap. “How did he fuck you?” Jensen gasped into the bedding, his hands twisting behind him. “Was he good, Jensen?” Jensen moaned, trembling. He closed his eyes tightly, taking the next slap. “Did he make you come?” Jensen coughed out a moan, shaking his head against the bed. Jared smacked his stiff palm against his sensitive skin. Jensen tried to move away, but Jared grabbed his wrists and pulled him back. “Did you let him do this? Spank you?” Jensen flinched back, arching as Jared’s hand came down again. His ass was probably red now. “Don’t you want to tell me how good he gave it to you, Jensen?”

“No,” Jensen moaned into the bedding. “Jared, it wasn’t—“

“What? It wasn’t good?” Jared said, slapping him again, harder this time. Jensen grunted in pain, unable to hide it. “Don’t fucking lie to me! I want to know how good he was to you! I want to know everything he did to you – everything you begged him to do!”

Jensen shook his head. Never fucking ever. He didn’t care how much Jared smacked his ass; he wasn’t going to ever tell Jared anything.

“Tell me!” Jared said, and then slapped his ass again. “Tell me that I’m not just a substitute for him.”

“No, you’re not a substitute!” Jensen shouted, looking over his shoulder at Jared. Jared’s eyes glowed darkly. “Fuck no, Jared, never! Never.”

Jared smoothed his hands over his heated skin and Jensen flinched, turning away. “You could take more, couldn’t you, Jensen? I could probably spend the whole day slapping your ass and you’d love it, wouldn’t you? Answer me.”

Jensen didn’t answer. He just kept his mouth pressed shut, his eyes closed, and forehead against the bed. He stopped his hands from twisting in his bonds, trying to relax his hands. His body was still shaking, toes pressing into the sheets, and every sense he owned was focused on Jared.

Jared chuckled; slapping his ass in an affectionate manner, then moved to the side of the bed and opened the bedside drawer, pulling out the lube. He tossed it on the bed. Jensen saw it land near his shoulder.

Jared rolled Jensen on his back and then pulled him down to the bottom of the bed. Jensen twisted his hands, trying not to strain his shoulders. He lifted his head to see Jared kneeling on the floor beside the bed, pulling Jensen’s legs towards him so that his ass was resting on the edge of the mattress. Jared’s hands held him behind his knees and then pressed Jensen’s legs up.

“Fuck!” Jensen hissed and then moaned when he felt Jared’s tongue circle wetly around his hole once. He gurgled and jerked when Jared’s tongue slipped past the muscle. Jensen clenched around his tongue, shuddering. He didn’t bother holding back now. He let out a whine, arching and pressing against Jared’s face, trying to get more of his tongue inside of him. Jared pressed his knees back harder, growling as he worked his tongue in and out, fucking him quickly. When he pressed his lips directly over his opening and sucked, Jensen shook and let out a whimper. “Jared!”

Jared licked him a final time and then ran the tip of his tongue up towards his balls.

“Did he do that to you?”

Jensen’s mouth opened, panting loudly. He looked down his body to see Jared kissing and mouthing his balls, rolling them inside his mouth and teasing them with his tongue. Jared looked up and met his eyes as he sucked on one of his balls, letting it pop out with a wet smack.

“Did you make those noises for him, too?”

“Jared…” He wanted to tell Jared that it didn’t matter what Karl did; that he didn’t give a fuck about what Karl did. He wanted to tell Jared that whatever Karl did to him, it meant nothing and only left him hallow and wanting Jared. “I—“

Jared pressed Jensen’s thighs back and licked up the shaft of his cock, watching Jensen the whole time. He flicked at the sensitive nerves at the underside, right below the head.

“Do you really think I fucking want to know?”

Jensen bit his lip, his head falling back on the bed, his body shivering. No, he didn’t think Jared wanted to know.

He licked the head of the cock, tongue twirling around the rim. Jensen tried to raise his hips, trying to press deeper into Jared’s mouth. “Don’t tease me…”

“Beg me. Ask me for what you want.”

Jensen licked his lips, feeling the heat of Jared’s breath against his cock. “Please, Jared, suck me.”

“I don’t think you meant it.” Jared gave a teasing lick at the base of his cock. “Ask me again, Jensen.”

“Jared, I need your mouth…oh fuck…yes, fucking yes, yes!”

Jared didn’t give him time to think. With a swirl of his tongue, he sucked the head into his hot, wet mouth, sucking hard, tongue flicking at the small opening. Jensen bucked hard, feeling the head scrap along the roof of Jared’s mouth. His hands clenched the sheets behind him, hips bouncing in a rhythm that Jared wouldn’t give him. He held his breath, the hard sucks getting him closer and closer. He just needed a little more. His toes curled, thighs tensed, and he dug the back of his head into the bed, panting through his mouth.

Amazing fucking mouth, oh God, so fucking good. Suck – oh God, keep sucking! Please, keep sucking!

Jared sucked as he moved his mouth off of his cock. Jensen opened his eyes, raising his head to plead to him, and gulped back his cry at the sharp pain in his right thigh. Jared’s fangs pressed deep, growling as he drank down the blood.

Jensen screamed, thrusting his hips into the air, trying to dislodge Jared. “Fuck!”

Jared pulled away and licked the blood off his thigh. He smirked, looking up at Jensen. “Well, you did do it to me first. It’s only fair.”

“Fuck, please,” Jensen whispered, licking his lips. “Just make me come.”

“No,” Jared said, meaningfully, as he stood up.

What the fuck did he mean no?

He pushed Jensen up the bed and then rolled him on his belly. Jensen felt him climb on the bed, lifting his hips off the bed so that Jensen couldn’t rub against the sheets, just a little friction on his cock. He moaned his frustration, feeling Jared move between his legs, pushing his thighs apart.

“Come on, touch me, goddamn you!” Jensen hissed at him.

“You say that you’re mine, but you don’t really believe it, do you?” Jared said, softly.

“I am yours,” he said, mouth open against the sheets. Now, prove it to yourself.

“Is this what you want from me, Jensen?”

“Yes!”

Jensen was kneeling, shoulders pressed on the bed. He saw Jared grab the lube and heard the snap of the top open. He closed his eyes, feeling Jared’s wet finger press inside of him, spreading the lube generously. He heard the top close and saw it drop beside him.

“Oh God,” Jensen said, feeling Jared’s hand press against his back, pinning him flat. He turned his head, breathing heavily.

“I don’t have to be gentle with you, do I, Jensen?” Jared said, huskily. “You promised me that I’d remember that night and think about what you did for the rest of my life.” He leaned forward, licking Jensen’s ear. “I do, Jensen; I fucking dream about that night when you fucked me like this. I used to wake up in the middle of the night, crying out, and jerking off to the memory of you.”

Jensen made a noise that he couldn’t describe as Jared’s cock pressed inside of him quick and nasty. Jensen blinked, registering only the feel of hot and hard flesh breaching him, not giving him a chance to catch his breath, not giving him a moment to brace himself. Jensen’s eyes widened, feeling the head of Jared’s cock stroke hard against his prostate, the intense shock slammed straight into his cock. He couldn’t stop making that noise, jerking under Jared as his hips thrust hard, once, twice, harder, harder, oh God, he was losing it. He shook, feeling Jared drive into his prostate again, the pleasure moving like electricity through him.

“Ahh, fuck, touch me, Jared, please!”

“It’s even better this way, having you on your knees for me,” Jared said, plunging his cock into him deeply and holding still for a moment, grinding down so that his cock pressed in a circle against his prostate. Jensen gasped, mouth open against the sheets. Oh God, that was perfect, fucking perfect. “I think you’re right. I fucking love the formal greeting.” He slammed into him again. Jensen bit his lip so he wouldn’t scream. Jared moved back and gripped both hands against his hip, pulling him back as Jared jack knifed into him.

“I can feel you clenching around me,” Jared said, voice breaking. “You feel so good, Jensen, so fucking good.”

“Please,” Jensen said, thickly. “Please, Jared, I need more…oh fuck…yes…yes, fuck, please!”

“You don’t get to come, Jensen, not until I say,” Jared said, reaching around to slide his hand against Jensen’s leaking cock. Jensen shuddered, trying to press closer against Jared’s hand. He yelped as he felt Jared’s hand curl around his balls, tugging them sharply. The pain pulled him back from the edge.

“Ahhh…fuck you!” Jensen yelled, shouting into the mattress. “Fuck you!”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Jared said, stopping. Jensen moaned, pushing back against Jared’s cock. “Stop that,” he said, slapping Jensen’s ass. Jensen bit the sheets, breathing through his nose.

He felt Jared’s hands untying his wrists. His arms fell numbly to the bed. Jared pulled out of him and Jensen grunted from the friction.

“Get on your back,” Jared said, pushing him towards the headboard. Jensen turned on his back, looking up at Jared. “Give me your hands.”

Jensen lifted his arms and Jared tied his wrists to the narrow slats of the headboard above. He watched as Jared sat back, looking him over with a smile. His hand ran down his chest and Jensen met his eyes as Jared pinched his nipple hard. Jensen let out a shout and Jared chuckled, rubbing his thumb over the sore nipple.

Jared picked up the lube and stood up on his knees. He grinned at Jensen, opening the lube and slicking his fingers. Jensen watched, his mouth opening, as Jared reached behind him. He watched as Jared’s head fell back, his mouth parting and a low moan escaping. Jensen knew he was prepping himself. He pulled at his bonds, wanting to see Jared’s finger in his own ass, stretching and lubing it.

“Come on,” Jensen whispered, trying to reach for him as much as his tied arms allowed. “Come here…”

Jared smirked and then squeezed lube into his hand and coated Jensen’s cock.

“Yeah, come on, fuck me,” Jensen said, moving his legs apart so that Jared would have to spread his knees, straddling him.

Jared moved over him, leaning one hand on his chest, as he reached for Jensen’s cock and sat on it. Jensen clenched his teeth, groaning at the feel of Jared’s warm tightness surround the head of his cock. He would never get tired of the feeling of Jared around him. He watched as Jared sank further down, seating himself firmly.

Jensen tried to thrust his hips, but Jared sat on him hard.

“Don’t move,” Jared said, scratching his nails down the front of Jensen’s chest. He hissed, looking up at Jared. “And don’t fucking come.”

Jensen had to grab at the narrow slats of the bed when Jared moved up and then down, clenching his muscles tightly. Jensen dug his heels into the bed, trying to raise his hips. “Jared…come on…I need you…”

“Just watch me,” Jared said, sliding back down on his slick cock. He held Jensen’s hips firmly on the bed. Jensen watched as Jared’s slick hand wrapped around his own cock, sliding slowly up and down the shaft. Jensen groaned, feeling Jared’s muscles fluttering around him rhythmically. “Beg me for it, Jensen.”

“Jared, fuck me, please,” Jensen said, shuddering. “Fucking want you so much; come on, please, let me come.” He watched the muscles on Jared’s chest clench as his hand moved roughly, stroking just the head. Jared’s body was a sculpture, toned and defined like a marble statue. Jensen wanted to lick him, touch him, bite him – he struggled against the fabric holding him captive; Jared’s head flung back, hair sticking wetly to his face and neck – god, the smell of him -- he wanted to taste Jared’s sweat…suck his cock until he’d come inside his mouth, filling it – his balls were so tight and there was only so much he could hold back now.

“Who do you belong to, Jensen?”

“You…oh fuck…you,” he said, mindlessly.

“Are you mine?”

“Yes!” Jensen yelled, straining to get Jared to move. “Yes! Come on! Yes!”

“Ohhh, Jensen…” Jared moaned loudly, he jerked and shuddered hard, bearing down on Jensen’s cock. Jensen stared at him and met his eyes, watching Jared’s face starting to contort in pleasure. “You’re mine!”

“Jesus! Jared, please! Fuck!” Jensen screamed, feeling the hard clenches around his cock as Jared started to come. His wrists chaffed against the fabric; trying to pull his goddamn hands away to touch Jared. “Come on! Come on!”

Jared kept stroking his cock, spurting pulses of come over his hand, falling on Jensen’s stomach. “Fuck…oh, yeah…”

“Jared!”

Jared swallowed and pressed his hands against Jensen’s shoulders. He lowered himself and whispered in Jensen’s ear. “Bite me and come.”

Jensen’s fangs descended and he struck Jared at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, pulling the blood into him. He closed his eyes, body quaking under Jared’s weight, cock buried inside of Jared and thrusting up once, holding it, and whining deep in his throat as he came, pleasure moving through him. Jensen pulled his fangs away, screaming hoarsely as Jared clenched his ass around Jensen’s cock, pulling and pulling and pulling the last of his come out of him.

He fell back against the headboard, mind spinning and body exhausted. Jensen licked his lips, tasting Jared’s blood in his mouth, and closed his eyes, shivering as Jared clenched around him again and again.

“Mine; say it!” Jared growled against his ear.

“Yours…”

*****

Jensen moaned as he came awake from a deep and satisfying sleep. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, his vampire sight adjusting to the darkened room. His mouth opened as he gasped, lifting his head to see Jared’s bronze eyes looking up at him, his mouth sucking on the head of his cock.

“Oh fuck, Jared, yes,” Jensen said, breathlessly. He slammed his head on the pillow and his now freed hands moved to caress Jared’s head, his fingers tangling in the soft brown waves.

Jensen squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Jared’s hot tongue flicking over the bunch of nerves at the base of his cock head. He wrapped a leg around Jared’s waist, trying to thrust up into that mouth.

“Please…suck me harder…please…” Jensen said, biting his lower lip. He felt his fangs descend and he bit his tongue, tasting his blood mixed with the blood he’d taken from Jared.

Jared let his cock slide out of his mouth, wetly. Jensen raised his head off the pillow to look at him, giving Jared his best pleading look.

With a smirk, Jared licked his lips and shouldered Jensen’s thighs apart even more, then licked up his cock from the base to the tip. Jensen shivered, biting his lip with his fangs, the blood welling and falling down his chin.

“Tease,” Jared said, huskily. He wrapped his lips around the head and began to suck. Jensen couldn’t tear his eyes away, watching Jared’s cheeks hallow as he sucked long and hard. Jared met his eyes, winking at Jensen.

“You’re the tease,” Jensen said, falling back against the mattress. His hands played with Jared’s hair, pulling and tugging him gently. He let out another loud groan, arching as he felt Jared’s fangs slide up his shaft. He shivered, tensing his hips. The sharpness of the fangs tracing up his shaft felt like electricity, a razor wire of intensity. He moved up on his elbows, watching Jared. “Do it. Come on, do it. Bite me.”

Jared pulled off and then licked the tip, wrapping his hand around the tip and stroking quickly. Jensen caught his breath, shaking in pleasure…and anticipation. Jared showed his fangs to Jensen and tilted his head to the side, then slid his fangs oh-so-slowly into the shaft of his cock.

Jensen screamed, falling against the bed. He reached for the slats of the headboard, hands white knuckled, and arching against Jared. He felt Jared’s shoulders locking him down on the bed, keeping him immobile. Jensen let out another hoarse shout, shuddering in pain and pleasure. Jared was stroking the tip of his cock with his large hand, keeping him on the cutting edge of something Jensen never felt before – pleasure, pain – ecstasy.

“Jared!” Jensen cried out, flinging his head on the pillows, arching until he thought his back would break. He came, hard, feeling Jared’s mouth sucking on the side of his cock, wondering if he tasted blood and come. But oh God, it was gorgeous…Jensen never felt anything like it before. He couldn’t stop moving, writhing under Jared’s strong arms and shoulders, not able to escape the bite, not wanting to escape the pleasure. “No more, please! Please!”

The fangs leaving the shaft of his cock were tinged with an echo of sinful delight. Jensen shuddered again, letting out a moan-cry, choked on the sound. He couldn’t catch his breath. He could smell the blood – oh God –

He didn’t even feel Jared release him, moving up his body to kiss and lick at his mouth, his chin, his neck. Jensen was floating somewhere outside of his body, his heart racing and beating hard in his chest. He felt Jared’s hands caressing him, moving over his chest and arms, indefinable words being murmured into his ear. Jensen kept trembling, his body out of his control, and he lay there, completely owned by Jared.

“Jensen,” Jared whispered against his ear, kissing him on his neck right below it. “Come back to me.”

Let me check back into my body…god, the feel of him…tell me you love me…

“Hmmmm…you taste so good,” Jared said, covering his body and rubbing his cock against the slick between their bellies.

Jensen registered that it was Jared’s hard cock pressing against him, moving back and forth against his stomach and abs. He was too far gone – go right ahead, do anything you want, Jared.

“Look at me.”

Jensen felt it as a command that he couldn’t resist. He turned his head and opened heavy eyelids to look into Jared’s eyes. So beautiful.

“I’m going to come,” Jared said, softly. He scrunched his eyes and panted through his open mouth as he rubbed harder and faster against him. Jensen wanted to help, but he was so pleasantly exhausted. He smiled up at Jared, licking the small cleft in his chin.

“Let me see you come,” Jensen murmured to him, chuckling softly.

Jared opened his eyes and stared at Jensen, mouth slack and breath hot against Jensen’s face. He let out a grunt and pinned Jensen hard into the mattress. He felt warm wetness against his skin and he arched up, pressing Jared’s cock even harder between them. Jared hands clutched his shoulders and he pressed his forehead against Jensen’s neck as he shuddered, giving a long, drawn out groan of pleasure.

They both lay there, too happy to move. Jensen gave Jared a pat on his shoulder and they both chuckled.

“I can feel the difference now,” Jared said, moving off of Jensen to lean on his side. “It’s stronger…like I can feel you inside of me.”

“Yeah,” Jensen said, licking his dry lips. “It’s how it feels for me, too.”

“So you could feel me while you were away?”

Jensen opened his eyes and turned to look at Jared, nodding. “Every second I was gone.”

“This is my blood claim on you,” he said, surprise and awe in his voice.

“Oh yeah,” Jensen said, chuckling softly.

“It feels…wonderful…” he said, smiling. “But it must’ve been unbearable for you when you were gone. It’s like I can sense something is missing when I’m not inside of you or if you’re not inside of me.”

“It gets better; since we’re together, we can manage the blood claim, make it stronger.” Jensen said, grinning slyly at him. “We can have a lot of sex, that’ll help level off the sense of something missing.”

Jared snorted, making a face at him. He laughed, running his hand through his hair, falling on his bed next to Jensen. Jensen was exceptionally happy that Jared kept his arm and leg still over Jensen’s side. Possessive felt good on Jared.

“All right,” Jared said and then sighed. Jensen felt Jared tensing and knew what was coming next. He sighed to himself, disappointed that it was so soon. “So tell me what I have to look forward to when your Primogenitor arrives to try and take you from me?”

Jensen sat up and turned to face him. “If I tell you everything…”

“I need to know, Jensen; not the details about your sex with him, but I need to know so he can’t use it against me.”

“I am sorrier than I can say,” he told Jared, reaching down to stroke Jared’s hair. “I know that you were celibate the entire time I was away.”

“How did you know?”

Jensen smirked. “I do have my own contacts here in the city.”

“You kept tabs on me,” Jared said, snickering. He shrugged. “I tried to keep tabs on you, too.”

“So we’re both possessive bastards,” he said, chuckling. He ran his hand down Jared’s sleek chest. “You’re so fucking beautiful – you’re going to have this body for eternity, Jared. I think I cursed the world when I turned you.”

Jared laughed, throwing back his head. “Oh God, I always thought that way about you.”

Jensen couldn’t stop looking at how happy and open Jared looked. He didn’t want to ruin this new sense of peace and affection between them, but Jared would need to know everything before facing Karl. He took a long breath, flicking his fingernail over Jared’s nipple, watching it harden as Jared let out a soft sigh.

“I’ve been running from Karl for about 10 years now,” Jensen said, softly. He looked at Jared, gauging his reaction. He found Jared’s mouth set in a line, but his eyes were soft. “I didn’t want to come back home until you were strong enough to take on a vampire like Karl. When I lived in Auckland, I lived with Karl on his ranch. He didn’t know about our marriage or our blood claim. He couldn’t feel your claim on me because, well, you know now what it feels like now.”

Jared nodded, his hand moving to Jensen’s knee. “Go on.”

“Karl thought I was unclaimed so he pursued me aggressively across Europe and Asia. And whenever he found me, I…well...let’s just say that I didn’t fight him off,” Jensen said, giving Jared an apologetic smile. “And I accept that my actions were selfish and foolish; I didn’t want you to find out, Jared. I know I haven’t been fair to you.”

“I can forgive you, Jensen, but it will take a little time,” Jared offered, rubbing his knee.

“Yeah, that’s…that’s more than I deserve,” Jensen said, sighing. “When I did tell Karl about you – he was surprised…but like I said, he never sensed or tasted your blood claim on me, never felt it, so he didn’t really believe that you had claimed me. And Karl is my Primogenitor…no child can resist the taste of their Primogenitor’s blood. I didn’t lie about that. It doesn’t mean that the child is weak, Jared – you’re a prime example – but it’s something that vampire children can’t resist; it’s seductive. I figure it has to do with the survival of our race or instinct; or maybe it’s an addictive substance in our blood genome. I have research labs in Europe working to find out.”

“Jesus,” Jared said, shaking his head. “Same research labs that matched me as your human family?”

“Yes,” Jensen said, nodding. He rubbed his head, trying to think of where to go next. “And Karl as my Primogenitor, his blood is very old, he’s about 700 years old; maybe he’s one of our oldest, I don’t know. Anyway, I was living in Sweden, in a quiet little town, when Karl found me again. I made my way to India and he followed me. That’s when I knew I had to come home – come home to face you and ask for your help.”

“And to be truly blood claimed.”

“Yes…and to be truly blood claimed.”

“So when Karl arrives in my city, will he just ask me to give you to him?”

Jensen gave him a small smile. “It’s very possible he’ll be that direct.”

“But…”

“It’s also possible that he’ll just take me and leave.”

“You mean kidnap?” Jared said, sitting up. His eyes started to glow again and Jensen placed his hand over Jared’s heart.

“Calm, Jared,” Jensen murmured to him, leaning close and licking Jared’s neck. “Calm.”

“If he tries to touch you, I will kill him. It is within my rights.”

Jensen nodded, looking away. Choose between his favorite child and his Primogenitor – a sacrifice Jensen would have to make, one way or another.

But was Jared’s claim strong enough? Would Karl acknowledge that the claim existed? In one of Jensen’s lowest moments, he revealed that Jared didn’t love him and that he feared their claim was not complete. Jensen watched as Jared fell back on the bed, staring intensely at him like Jensen would disappear.

Maybe. Maybe it was just strong enough – for his sake, he hoped it would be strong enough.

***

Jensen came out of the bathroom, flushed from the hot shower, wearing just a towel slung low on his hips. He saw Jared and Christian standing in the room, both wearing very tense looks. “What is it?”

“Karl’s here,” Jared said, his tone terse.

“He’s waiting to introduce himself to the city Elder. I left him in Jared’s office,” Christian said, softly. “It’s been ten minutes.”

Jensen nodded, walking into the closet and started pulling on clothes. When he came out, he leaned against the doorway, looking at Jared. “It’s your duty to welcome another city Elder promptly.”

Jared gave him a nod. “I’ll have Christian with me.”

“Good,” Jensen said, nodding in approval. “Having the Consigliere Personale keeps Karl from sliding into any…bad manners. Keep it formal.”

He gave Christian a long look and Christian nodded. Watch his back.

“Stay here. Don’t leave the residence for any reason,” Jared said, walking to Jensen.

Jensen nodded, lifting his chin to give Jared a long kiss. He leaned into Jared, delighting in his warmth and the smell of his body. The blood claim between them vibrated through Jensen’s body – he felt it echo in Jared’s.

“Be careful,” he said, looking at Jared.

*****

Be careful.

Jared didn’t need to be careful. This was his city, his domain, and Jensen was his. No absent Primogenitor had any rights to Jensen or anything else. Jared could easily deny Karl any kind of welcome to the city and have him quietly deported, but he felt that was a cowardly move and Jared was not a coward. In his city, Karl was the guest; and one of the things that Jared learned as city Elder was that the Elder’s word was law.

Besides, he didn’t care about whatever “relationship” Karl thought he had with Jensen, that was all in the past.

Jared walked into his office, his eyes scanning the room quickly for Karl. He swallowed, catching his breath as he was nearly overcome with a fair dose of seductive power from the older vampire. Christian’s hand on his arm gave him the grounding he needed and Jared stepped further into his office.

Karl stood with his back to them, looking out the window. Jared took a moment to look over the other vampire. He was tall and looked solid with dark hair. He was attractive in a loose cowboy sort of way, wearing just a white button down shirt and jeans. A part of him understood Jensen’s physical attraction for Karl. Even Jared could admit that he felt Karl’s presence.

“Welcome to San Francisco,” Jared said, moving towards Karl.

Karl turned around and offered a smile, holding out his hand. Jared looked into his blue eyes and tanned, open face with the dimpled smile. “Thank you for your welcome to your fair city.”

“This is Christian Kane, my Consigliere Personale.”

Jared watched as Karl shook hands with Christian.

“I didn’t think we would need to be so formal, Jared.” Karl flashed him a small smile, his eyes crinkling with amusement.

“Isn’t formality a way of life for city Elders?” Jared said, politely. “Well, what can I do for you, Karl? How long do you plan to stay in my city?”

“You know why I’m here,” Karl said, softly. Jared stood still, letting Karl look him over from head to toe. “I see that you’ve been taking care of Jensen.”

“As he takes care of me,” Jared said, stiffly. “So again, what can I do for you, Karl?”

“Where is Jensen? I’d like to see him, say hello to one of my children.” Karl walked closer towards Jared, taking a deep breath. His eyes glowed slightly. “You wear his scent well, Jared.”

Jared clenched his teeth and wanted to rip out Karl’s throat. “I don’t think it’s necessary that you need to see him since it’s so obvious that you can smell him on me. So your concern for his health is not --”

“He is my child, after all. Will you keep him from his Primogenitor?”

Jared walked to his desk and leaned on the edge, crossing his arms. “Well, it’s been over five centuries since you even cared whether he was alive or dead so why would you want to see him now – unless there’s something else?”

Karl chuckled deeply, tucking his hands into his jeans. “Well, we did get close over the last few years or so…rekindling our relationship as Primogenitor and child.”

“I see,” Jared said and then looked at Christian. Christian gave him a small shake of his head, frowning. “I’m sorry, Karl, but I don’t think Jensen wants to see you.”

“I think I’d rather like to hear it from him, just so I can assure myself that you are taking good care of him.”

“Look, Karl, I’m not playing games with you,” Jared said, keeping his voice level. “He’s not yours; he’s bound to me. He left you to return to me.”

Karl leaned against the wall, smiling. “Is that what he told you?”

“Of course.”

Jared watched as Karl licked his bottom lip, eyeing him right back. Karl let out a soft laugh, pushing off the wall and walking towards Jared. He stopped, just in front of him, looking at Jared for a long time.

“Do you believe that Jensen’s love for you is greater than his connection to me, his vampire father?”

“What business is it of yours?”

“You’re a young one, Jared, and I know what Jensen did for you. He put you on the map, centuries sooner than you could do it on your own, and why do you think he did so?”

Jared clenched his jaw, glaring at Karl. He stood to his full height, glad that he had a few inches on the older vampire. “My situation with Jensen doesn’t mean that I haven’t earned the right to the city and to the family.”

“He thinks he can protect you from me,” Karl said, softly. “He thinks it would keep you exempt from my claim on him and everything that he owns.” His blue eyes glowed slightly. “But it doesn’t, Jared. Everything is mine.”

“Fuck you.”

“Jensen’s your Primogenitor and your bonded, I accept it; and I accept him as my blood child,” Karl said and then looked over his shoulder at Christian. “With your Consigliere Personale as witness, I accept my responsibilities to my bloodline.”

Jared looked at Christian’s ashen face. “Chris – what?”

“Damn it,” Christian hissed, taking a deep breath. “Damn it, Karl!”

Karl grinned, looking at Jared. He took another step, pressing against Jared’s chest. Jared frowned, raising his hands to push Karl off, but Karl grabbed his wrists and held them behind Jared’s back, keeping him pressed against him. Jared growled, trying to break from Karl’s grip on him.

“Get the fuck off me!”

“I accept my responsibilities to my bloodline – you are part of my bloodline and I claim you.”

A shiver fell down Jared’s back, felt it echo through him. “No!”

Jared watched as Karl’s eyes glowed a deep turquoise blue and his fangs descended in his mouth. He tried to pull away, knowing that Karl would bite him and taste his blood.

“Don’t fucking do it,” Jared hissed at him. “I will kill you!”

“Karl, no!” Christian shouted, walking towards them.

Karl held Jared’s wrists in one hand, his other hand moving into Jared’s hair, grabbing a handful and pulling Jared’s neck back.

“Karl.”

Jared felt Karl stop and they both turned to see Jensen standing in the room, staring at them. Harley and Sadie entered the room right behind him, closing the door quickly. Sadie hissed at Karl and Jared was relieved to see them.

“Let him go, Karl.”

Karl smiled, releasing Jared and stepping back. Jared pulled away from him and growled another warning as he walked towards Jensen.

“Jensen, you’re looking very well,” Karl said, softly.

“I stood witness to him claim the bloodline, Jensen,” Christian said, softly.

Jensen nodded slowly. “I know…I felt it.” He turned to look at Jared. “This isn’t what I wanted for you – for us.”

Jared frowned at him, shaking his head. “Jensen...just tell me what’s going on.”

“What do you want?” Jensen said, looking at Karl.

“Come home with me.”

Jared wanted to tear Karl apart with his bare hands and drink down Karl’s blood. Jensen’s hand on his back was a warm and steady pressure. He could feel the blood rage easing back just slightly.

“No,” Jensen said, softly. Jared thought he was saying it to both him and Karl. “This is where I belong.”

“You belong to your Primogenitor,” Karl said, looking at Jensen. “I am the genesis of your bloodline.”

“My children will never serve you,” Jared said, darkly.

Karl chuckled. “Not willingly, but they will serve. No one has ever gone against the bloodline.”

“There’s a first time for everything.”

Jared could feel Jensen’s approval and amusement through the touch.

“Jensen,” Karl said, walking towards him. “I will give up the bloodline claim if you return home with me.”

“No.”

“Jared’s blood claim isn’t strong – he doesn’t love you enough to give it strength.” Karl said, softly.

Jared clenched his jaw, stepping in front of Jensen before Karl could get closer. There was no way that Karl would get to Jensen – his Jensen, damn it.

“Even now, he can’t say that he loves you and claims you as his own.”

“What I feel for Jensen is none of your business!”

“You’re wrong. As his Primogenitor, it is my business,” Karl said, smiling up at Jared. “Do you claim him as yours?”

“I don’t have to prove anything to you.”

“Why do you deny it? Is it because you don’t love him?” Karl said and then looked at Jensen. “Whereas Jensen knows that I love him and want him. That I’ll always want him by my side and in my life. Always.”

Jared saw Jensen looking at Karl, the hand slipping off his back.

“Jensen –“

He watched as Jensen stepped towards Karl. No, fuck no!

“But he is who I want to belong to, Karl.” Jensen said, softly.

“You would damn yourself to a life without love?”

“What’s done is done,” Jensen said, sighing. “And the claim is strong enough for me.”

Karl raised his hand to caress Jensen’s face. “I could command you to come home with me.”

How dare he touch him? Jared felt the blood rage starting to rise again. He clenched his hands into fists, feeling the blood draining from his hands.

“Don’t command me,” Jensen said, his voice shaking. “I can’t survive another separation from him.”

Jared moved so quickly across the room, grabbing Karl’s neck with his hand, and slamming him into the wall. He didn’t even recognize that he had moved at all until he was snarling at Karl, choking him. He stared into Karl’s glowing eyes, both of them baring their fangs at each other. Karl’s hand wrapped around Jared’s neck, cutting off his air, but Jared didn’t care. He heard voices shouting around him, felt hands trying to pull him away. All Jared knew was how it would feel to claw his hands into Karl’s neck and bathe in his blood. No one touched Jensen; no one took Jensen away from him. And Jensen said that he wouldn’t leave, that he belonged to Jared. That’s all Jared needed to know.

“Mine!” He growled in Karl’s face, feeling his hand tighten and tighten around Karl’s throat.

And then he smelled Jensen’s blood. What a tempting scent. He turned, slightly, looking at Jensen kneeling beside him, his neck tilted to the side and bleeding.

“Jared, come to me,” Jensen said, looking at him, eyes glowing a deep green.

Jared moved away from Karl and pulled Jensen into his arms, holding him close. He licked the blood flowing down his neck and made a soft moan against his throat. He bit Jensen gently and sucked deeply, squeezing Jensen against him hard. He heard Jensen moan and felt him trembling against him, his hands moving into Jared’s hair. He would never tire of this taste.

Jensen pulled him from his neck and kissed him deeply, then bit Jared’s tongue, sucking on it. Jared moaned deeply, holding Jensen’s head in his hands. He felt a sense of calm move through him and sighed into Jensen’s mouth.

“Okay?” Jensen murmured, looking at him.

Jared held his face and looked into Jensen’s green eyes. “I do love you, Jensen. Stay with me.”

*****

Jared held his face and looked into Jensen’s green eyes. “I do love you, Jensen. Stay with me.”

Jensen gave him a startled look, but gave him a small, hesitant smile. Jared pulled him in for a kiss, pressing against Jensen’s dry lips and licking them wet and open with his tongue. He wrapped his hand behind Jensen’s neck, pulling him closer. He felt Jensen’s hands move up his arms, smooth across his back, and a hand weave into his longer hair. Jared sighed, tasting Jensen – blood, wet, musk – familiar and tempting.

Karl laughed; Jared wanted to punch him in the face and tell him to fuck off. The sound of Karl’s husky laugh grated on his nerves and Jared was at his limit, the blood rage just under his skin.

Jared stood up with Jensen, keeping him close but not holding onto him.

“Ohhhh…do you really think it’s going to be that easy – a few pretty words, a few hard fucks and you think that makes Jensen yours? You forget, Jared, that Jensen is a powerful vampire and he needs more than you’ll be able to give him.”

Harley and Sadie were holding Karl against the wall.

“Shut up,” Jared growled at him.

Karl chuckled, pulling slowly out of Harley’s and Sadie’s grips, standing up. “You say you love him now and maybe your love is strong enough to keep him for now…but Jensen requires a lot more. Don’t you, Jensen?”

Jared watched as Jensen shook his head. “Oh? And what exactly do you think Jensen needs anyway?”

Karl grinned, flicking his blue eyes at Jared. “If you have to ask, then you don’t have him.”

Jared clenched his jaw and refused to let Karl get to him. He saw Jensen’s shoulders tense and tighten. With a gentle hand, he placed it on Jensen’s back and rubbed the warm muscles underneath his cotton dress shirt, feeling the warmth spread across the fabric. Jensen turned to him and gave him a tight smile, but not meeting his eyes. Jared watched as he walked across the room – he couldn’t help moving his eyes down his body, watching him intently. He turned to see Karl staring at Jensen with what was the same proprietary look that Jared was giving Jensen. Jared narrowed his eyes at Karl, and Karl simply smiled, turning to meet Jared’s glare with an amused wink.

Behind him, Jensen took a seat in one of the armchairs, crossing his legs and folding his hands together on his lap. “Karl, I think it would be best if you left the city.”

“I don’t think you want me to go.”

Jensen sighed deeply and looked up at Karl. “I’ve made my decision.”

Jared moved to stand behind Jensen’s chair, staring at Karl. “As City Elder, I do have the power to exile you from the city.”

“And you forget that with my claim to the bloodline, I can strip you of all of your powers, Jared,” Karl said, sharply.

“I will fight you every step of the way,” Jared said, thickly.

“Do you challenge me, boy?”

Christian stepped towards Jared and touched his arm. Jared looked at him. “Jared, let me counsel you before you give him an answer. It doesn’t weaken you if you don’t answer him.”

Jared nodded his agreement. He looked at Jensen and found Jensen staring up at him, his face tense, but his eyes looked sharp and worried. He knew that before he challenged Karl, he would need answers from Christian and Jensen. Jared placed his hand on Jensen’s shoulder, squeezing an affirmation.

Karl walked to the couch and sat down, sprawling casually against the cushions. “I don’t want to hurt you – any of you. I don’t want to take your power.”

“You just want Jensen.”

“Isn’t it a fair trade?” Karl said, looking over at him. “You can keep everything you’ve gained and earned – all I want is for Jensen to return home with me. Or you can keep Jensen for yourself and give up your rights to everything else – the city, the family, the wealth and power – all of it.”

It seemed so simple. Jared could have Jensen and walk away…but why couldn’t he have it all: Jensen, the city, the power, the family? He wondered what would happen if he let Jensen leave with Karl, then stole him back. He could easily have members of the family go with him to New Zealand and force Karl to return Jensen to him. From what he knew of the past, a city Elder could call for a war against another city Elder; and to violate a blood claim would be worthy of a war. He could justify a war between them. He could easily kill Karl and no one would be the wiser…

Jensen’s hand clutched Jared’s wrist, fingers tightening in warning. Jared knew that Jensen didn’t want him to answer Karl. And he shook the thoughts of killing Karl from his mind. He wasn’t a killer; he’d never order a vampire’s execution…not even for Jensen.

“Nothing will be decided now,” Jared said, looking at Karl. “Harley and Sadie will show you to the guest quarters.”

Jared nodded at Harley and Sadie. He turned to look at Karl who was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, smiling at Jensen. Jared felt his blood rush into his head, seeing that lazy, seductive smile on Karl’s face directed at Jensen. He growled out a low warning, pulling his hand from Jensen’s grip. He purposefully ran his hand over Jensen’s head, delighting in the softness of his hair, and gripped the back of his neck.

Karl finally gave a small laugh and stood up, looking at Jared. “I’m sure you’ll make the right decision, Jared.”

Jared watched as Karl left the office with Sadie in front and Harley following. Harley gave Jared a nod as he closed the door.

For just a brief moment, Jared let out a sigh and released Jensen. He turned to look at Christian, about to demand some answers, when Jensen stood up and glared at Jared.

“For the record, I don’t appreciate being used as a pawn between you and Karl,” Jensen said, his voice low and terse.

Jared didn’t know what he meant. “You’re not a pawn.”

“No? Then I suppose the two of you growling and acting like alphas fighting over the last morsel on the floor doesn’t count?” Jensen said, walking around the armchair to stand in front of Jared.

Even though he was only a few inches shorter, Jared loved the fact that Jensen had to raise his face to look up at Jared. Jensen’s green eyes were glowing darkly as he stared up at Jared. Jared felt his cock stir, the tingle of pleasure in his guts spreading outwards.

“I kept my silence in front of Karl so that you wouldn’t lose face as an Elder or as my blood claimed mate – but I refuse to play this game with either of you, Jared! Do you understand me?”

“Jensen, I didn’t—“

“Christian, please excuse us,” Jensen said, looking over Jared’s shoulder.

Jared turned to see Christian give them a small smile, tapping his forehead with his fingers in a salute, and he left the office. Jared turned back just in time to see Jensen’s eyes glow dark. In just a blink, Jared was on his back on the couch, Jensen pressed over him.

“I think I’ve given you far too long of a leash, my wayward child,” Jensen drawled, tracing his fingers down Jared’s face. Jared took a deep breath, a sensation of connection and heat moving through him. It was the call of Primogenitor’s blood and the blood claim. Jared’s head spun from the overdose of pleasure. He moaned as Jensen touched him. “You’ve forgotten that I’m your Primogenitor.”

Jared let out a dark groan. “Fuck…like I could ever forget that.”

Jensen chuckled, grabbing Jared’s wrists and pinning them above his head. Jared swallowed, looking at the lust in Jensen’s eyes. It brought him back to that first night, so many years ago, when Jared met Jensen at The Sanctuary.

“Do it, please, do it.”

Jensen grinned at him, leaning forward to kiss him deeply. Jared opened to Jensen, giving him anything he wanted. His body relaxed into the cushions, legs moving apart so that Jensen’s body could settle between them. This felt different – it felt like equals. It felt like he could give this to Jensen and not have to play a game, not have to deny himself the pleasure of Jensen’s body.

“Tell me you want me,” Jensen said, kissing down his neck.

“I want you,” Jared murmured, arching his neck to give Jensen better access. He moaned when he felt Jensen bite into his neck, slow and easy, just taking a small amount of blood. When he pulled his fangs out, Jared whimpered. “I can’t get enough of you.”

“Good.”

“Harder, take a harder bite. Please.”

Jensen chuckled, licking his neck. “Later.”

Jared grinned, looking at Jensen through his lashes, licking his lips. “Come on, fuck me, Jensen.”

“Strip,” Jensen said, moving off and hurriedly undressing.

Jared unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor, moving to wriggle out of his pants, kicking off his shoes and socks. He laughed softly when Jensen stopped unbuttoning his own shirt, just watching him in amusement.

“You’re going too slow.” Jared reached up and started ripping the fabric off Jensen’s body.

“You really don’t need to rip my clothes, you know,” Jensen said, softly.

“Oh God, I really do,” Jared said, running his hands up Jensen’s back. He traced the muscles of his shoulders, the leanness of his back, and placed his hands on Jensen’s hips.

Jensen pushed Jared so that he was on his back. He smiled, looking up at Jensen, reaching up to touch him anywhere he could reach. He closed his eyes and let out a breathy moan when Jensen pressed his hard cock against Jared’s and rocked into him. Jared reached for Jensen’s hips, pulling him closer again and again. He braced his heels into the cushions.

“Open your eyes and look at me.”

Jared moaned when Jensen’s hand wrapped around both of their cocks, squeezing and sliding his fingers around them. He opened his eyes and looked up at Jensen, holding the intense gaze. “Jensen…fuck…yes!”

“Yeah,” Jensen said, panting above him. “Let me see you come.”

Jared arched up, thrusting his hips. Jensen sat down on Jared’s thighs, his hand circling only Jared’s cock now, stroking long and hard. Jared clutched the edge of the couch with his hands, swallowing hard as he pushed his cock into Jensen’s firm grip. The pre-come was wetting Jensen’s fingers, giving him the kind of moist friction he needed.

“Yeah…close…just a little more…”

Jensen rubbed the sensitive crown with a tight fist and Jared moaned loudly, a lewd whimper of pleasure. His free hand explored Jared’s chest, pinching his nipples playfully. Jared felt Jensen’s fingertips sweep down across his abs, tease his pubes, and then move lower to caress his balls. Jared opened his eyes to watch Jensen’s hands, moving his gaze up Jensen’s body to look at the smug smile on Jensen’s face.

“After you come, I’m going to fuck you, Jared, with nothing more than your come on my cock and you’re going to take it,” Jensen drawled, leaning forward to bite Jared’s nipple with sharp teeth. Jared’s feet slid along the damp leather cushions and he tried to brace his legs, feeling the pleasure start to form deep in his gut.

“Yeah, anything you want, Jensen.” Jared managed out, panting deeply.

Jared squeezed his eyes shut, fingers digging into the leather cushions, and he held his breath as heat flooded through his limbs, making his toes and fingers and ears tingle. He let out a loud grunt, arching his body into Jensen’s weight, feeling it hold him down and loving it, craving it. Jensen’s hand kept on stripping his cock, his come pooling on his belly.

Jensen kissed Jared and he let go of the cushions, putting his hands on Jensen’s shoulders, cupping the arms, pulling him closer. Jared shuddered as Jensen chuckled against his lips, moving up to stare into Jared’s eyes. Jared moaned and trembled when Jensen stroked his hand over the crown, pulling out every last drop, and shaking his cock so that the drops of come fell on his stomach.

Jared wiped his hand over his face, smiling up at Jensen. Jensen leaned down and gave Jared a playful kiss, then nipped Jared’s bottom lip. Yeah, this did feel different. It felt like they were lovers.

“Ready for round two?”

*****

Jared came out of the bathroom naked, fresh from a hot and luxurious shower, and grinned when he saw Jensen still curled up in bed, the sheets and comforter pulled up tight against his bare shoulders. Round two was spectacular, Jared’s body still vibrating with pleasure, and he couldn’t hide his smug smile, seeing Jensen so wiped out – well, Jensen did do all the work. He sat down on the edge of the bed, tucking his hand under the covers to caress Jensen’s back.

“Why are you awake?” Jensen said, muffled against the pillow.

“A city Elder’s work doesn’t come to a halt just because the Elder’s blood claimed mate is a sex addict,” Jared said, chuckling. He kissed the back of Jensen’s neck and ran his hand down the warm stretch of Jensen’s back under the covers, palming a firm buttock.

“Hmm…you smell good. Come back to bed and we can go for a third round.”

“Tempting offer.” Jared licked his ear and nibbled on his earlobe. “You could always get up and help me.”

Jensen snorted out a laugh. “Yeah, not. I knew there was a good reason I turned the city over to you. I always hated all the bureaucratic paperwork involved with running a city.”

“You’re the one who set them up in the first place.”

Jared watched as Jensen pushed a smile. “Yeah. I’m so sorry about that.”

“No you’re not,” Jared said, chuckling as he slapped Jensen’s ass.

Jensen gave an indignant grunt, but otherwise snuggled into the covers deeper. Jared ran his hand through Jensen’s soft hair and stood, walking into the closet to get dressed. For a few hours, Jared was grateful that he didn’t have to think about anything except pleasuring Jensen; and he regretted having to get out bed.

***

Jared made his way to his office as Lauren stepped out, closing the door behind her. The usually friendly vampire looked harried and wore a frown. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“You have a guest,” she said, nodding towards the door. “It’s Brittany. Why didn’t you tell us that she would be in town?”

Jared raised his eyebrows and made an apologetic face. “Oh? Yeah, I did kind of ask her to come visit – sorry for not letting you know. Won’t happen again.”

“Of course, Jared,” Lauren said, giving him a small smile and walking towards the elevator. “Is there anything that you need?”

“No, no, we’ll be okay,” he said, watching her. “Hey, is something wrong?”

He liked Lauren a lot. She was an excellent club manager and she kept everything running smoothly with the Sanctuary. He trusted her and knew she wouldn’t stab him in the back. Usually, the blonde vampire was warmer to him, but he caught a vibe from her he hadn’t felt before – pure annoyance.

Lauren stepped into the elevator and held the door open with her hand braced against the frame. “She’s just a spoiled bitch and if she wasn’t related to you and Jensen, I would rip her throat out as it’s well deserved.”

“All right then,” Jared said, chuckling softly. “So business as usual when it comes to Brittany?”

Lauren released the doors and gave him a shark smile. “Watch your back.”

Jared took a deep breath and closed his eyes. What on earth was he thinking when he invited Brittany to visit? God, he must’ve been so desperate for company. And while he and Brittany did get along…he never really trusted her completely. Still, maybe she could be useful in dealing with Karl.

He opened the door and smiled, looking at the Asian vampire. “Brittany, welcome back to the city.”

“Jared, darling,” she said, walking towards him and giving him a hug. She wasn’t very tall, came up to his chest, so whenever she hugged him, she had to wrap her arms around his back and not his neck because he never bent low for her. “I suppose congratulations are in order now that you have daddy back.”

Jared sighed, patting her on the shoulder. “I really wish you wouldn’t call my blood claimed mate your ‘daddy’. It’s really unseemly, Britt.”

She chuckled, raising her eyebrow. “Don’t be jealous, darling, just because I had him first.”

“If you’re going to be a pain in the ass, you can always return to Prague,” Jared said, his voice low and warning. In the past 20 years, he knew Brittany had learned when she could tease him and when he meant business.

“Fine, you’re such a party pooper,” she said, then took his hand and led him to the couch. Jared smiled to himself, remembering what he and Jensen had gotten up to on the couch a few hours ago. “So, tell me, how is everything? Reunion going well, is it?”

Jared knew he wasn’t blushing but he still felt a little naughty, returning to the “scene of the crime”. “I’m glad to have Jensen home.”

“But…”

He looked at her and she was gazing at him, her almond eyes compassionate. He wondered if it was sincere. “Jensen found his Primogenitor.”

“Ohhh?” Brittany said, raising her eyebrows. She caressed her cheek and sat back on the couch. “After all these centuries…what happened?”

“His name is Karl Urban – apparently, Karl’s been chasing Jensen down trying to get him away from me.”

“And he’s here now?”

Jared nodded, taking a deep sigh. “He’s threatening to take responsibility for Jensen’s bloodline if I don’t give him Jensen.”

“That’s ridiculous! None of us will bow down to a Primogenitor who has been absent from our lives for over 500 years,” she said, snottily. “I am Jensen’s first child and I won’t be giving up my power or my place in this family.”

Jared was kind of glad that Brittany was so selfish that she’d think of herself first. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise to have Brittany as a family ally. “Well, Jensen and I are going to fight it, of course. He’s not taking Jensen – no one is taking Jensen from me.”

Brittany giggled and patted Jared on the head. Jared rolled his eyes and moved away, giving her a warning look. “Ohhh…you’re so in love. I suppose it’s just lucky that Jensen is your Primogenitor and blood claimed mate. Otherwise, you’d be feeling quite torn between the two.”

“What?” Jared said softly, turning to look at her.

“Think about it, Jared. You are very lucky that you are in love with only one vampire. Jensen is both Primogenitor and claimed mate. Just imagine what you’d feel if you had Jensen as your Primogenitor but was claimed to another vampire. Who would you be loyal to? Who would you choose first?”

Jared considered it – he just didn’t want to say it to himself. Did Jensen feel torn between Jared and Karl? But it’s obvious who Jensen chose. He chose Jared.

“I imagine Jensen must be feeling that,” she said, off-handedly.

“Jensen is here with me, Brittany.”

“I know, I know,” she said, chuckling. “I’m just saying, that’s all.” She reached over and rubbed Jared’s arm. “So how can I help? Hmm?”

***

Jared watched as Christian and Jensen stared at Brittany.

“What is she doing here?” Jensen said, looking at Jared.

Brittany chuckled. “Would you believe me if I said booty call?”

Jared watched as Christian blushed and wondered how many times Brittany came to San Francisco just to have sex with Christian. From that blush and Christian looking decidedly nervous, quite possibly a lot more than Jared knew.

“Brittany,” Jensen said, moving closer towards her. “This is not the time to be playing one of your silly games.”

“I’m not playing a game, daddy,” she said, looking at him. Jared thought it was kind of funny to see her so earnest and sincere. For just a moment, Jared almost forgot that he was looking at one of the most manipulative vampires he’s ever known; he would never be fooled by the sweet face that hid the vampire underneath. “But if I’m being naughty, you can still punish me. Jared doesn’t play those kinds of games.”

“I, uh, actually invited her to visit,” Jared said, tucking his hands into his pockets. Jensen and Christian turned to look at him, both giving him incredulous looks. Jared shrugged. “She’s been a good friend over the years.”

“See,” Brittany said, smiling widely up at Jensen. “I promised to be a good girl.”

“Chris, why don’t you take Brittany down to the club, have a drink with her, and catch up,” Jared suggested, keeping his voice mild and calm.

“Yeah, sure,” Christian said, grabbing Brittany’s arm and pulling her out of the office.

Jared turned to look at Jensen. “I’m not stupid, Jensen; I don’t trust her completely, but she was kind to me while you were gone.”

“I don’t have any right to ask but did you and Brittany ever…”

Jared made a face and then laughed. “What? No! No.” He made a face and shook his head. “I never took another lover after you…you know…”

“Yeah,” Jensen said, giving Jared a look of apology and regret. “I know.”

“Look, I know that this will probably backfire on me, but I thought she might be useful with the situation with Karl.”

Jensen scratched his head. “How?”

“Yeah, didn’t get to that part yet,” he said, smiling. “Maybe she could distract Karl.”

Jensen let out a short laugh. “Brittany is selfish and only thinks of herself; she has no reason to want to help anyone unless it gives her the upper hand in something.”

“Well, she did offer.”

“Then she’s planning something, Jared,” he said, walking towards Jared. “And having her here while Karl is here…I don’t know…maybe I’m just being paranoid but—“

“Hey,” Jared said, cupping his hands on Jensen’s face and kissing him. “We’ll figure it out together.”

***

Jared made his way to the main club room and saw Christian sitting with Brittany and Karl. He frowned slightly, stopping just a few steps out of the elevator. He turned to Jensen. “Karl’s with them.”

Jensen placed a hand on Jared’s shoulder. “Try not to pee on me in front of the whole damn club, okay.”

Jared grinned and made a face. “Kinky. I don’t swing that way.”

“…so Jensen and I end up running out of the village and the whole time Jensen is screaming ‘I’m not a warlock, I’m not a warlock’ – and his Japanese is something awful – and I couldn’t stop laughing,” Brittany said, laughing deeply.

Jensen let out a soft groan as he took a seat at the table. “God, Brittany, are you telling them the rock throwing incident?”

“It’s my favorite story,” she said, giving him a wink. “Well, Jensen, I must say, your Primogenitor is very handsome and quite charming.”

“I’m sure he is,” Jared said under his breath, sitting down beside Jensen. “I see that you’ve met Karl.”

Brittany smiled at Karl. “We’ve always wondered about Jensen’s Primogenitor. As his first vampire child, I wanted to know as much about Jensen’s bloodline and my own blood lineage – but daddy isn’t always forthcoming about the old traditions.”

“There is something to be said about following tradition,” Karl said, smiling at Jensen.

“Or creating new ones because the old traditions are too archaic for our modern world,” Jared said, glaring at Brittany.

“Oh, don’t be like that, Jared,” she said, chuckling. “I believe in the Primogency and the bloodline. I am a Primogenitor, too, and I respect Jensen’s rules. All that I know, I learned from him.” She gave Jared a sly grin. “When you turn your own children, you’ll know what I mean. Being a Regent Primogenitor isn’t the same, darling. It’s like adopting children after they’re full grown, which is quite different from raising them from birth. There’s a special bond between a Primogenitor and a child.”

“Stop it, Brittany.” Jensen hissed at her.

“I’m only speaking the truth—“

Jared leaned over and grabbed her arm. “As Regent Primogenitor, I could’ve very easily taken over the entire family and took away your autonomy like a parent takes away a favorite toy of a spoiled child, but I never once got involved in your rule over your city. Don’t make me regret that decision; I still have my Regent Primogenitor powers, Brittany, and I could easily have you replaced by any one of our siblings – maybe Nicki would like to take her share of the family wealth.”

Jared saw Brittany’s eyes narrow at him and he tightened his hold on her arm until she dropped her eyes away. Then, he released her arm and she glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

“No need to be so snippy,” she said, growling slightly.

He gave her another sharp look. Brittany just sighed and then smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear and giving Jared a doe-like smile.

“The Primogency must always be protected,” Karl said, softly. Jared watched as he glanced at Jensen. “And the Primogenitor is always beloved.”

“Hmmm,” she said, smiling at Karl. “Would you mind a tour of the city, Karl? I’m sure that there are some sights that I can show you while you are visiting.”

“I would be delighted, Brittany.”

She flashed them a smile. “Plus, it’ll give me some time to get to know my granddaddy a little better.”

They turned to look at Jared, waiting for his consent.

Jared didn’t think it would be a good idea to leave the two of them together, but he couldn’t figure out a way to keep them apart without coming out the fool. He looked at Christian and Christian gave him a small shrug – he was obviously no help either. With a sigh, he nodded.

“Brittany knows the city well. I’m sure that she’ll be a lovely tour guide,” he said, looking at her. “Take Victor with you. You can use the Town Car.”

“Thank you, darling,” she said, smiling. She giggled as Karl stood, offering her his arm. He helped her out of her chair and Jared watched as the two of them left for the main doors.

“This may have been a mistake on my part,” Jared said, softly. “I should’ve sent her back to Prague.”

Jensen placed his hand on the back of Jared’s neck, massaging the tense muscles. “We’ll watch her; she’s manipulative, but she’d never go against the family.”

Jared nodded, then turned to Christian. “Look, I wouldn’t normally ask you to play Mata Hari, but find out what you can from her.”

“Boy, I’ve used my body for far less,” Christian said, laughing deeply. He stood and headed for the hallway to the elevators.

Jensen turned to Jared, leaning close. “Something I missed?”

“Well, Brittany wasn’t wrong when she said that she was visiting for booty calls,” he said, snickering. “Seems like she and Chris are –“

“Stop, I don’t want to know,” Jensen said, shaking his head.

**

Jared stared at the ceiling of their bedroom, watching nothing but the darkness spread out across the room. Jensen was a warm weight beside him and Jared turned on his side, looking at Jensen’s sleeping face. In sleep, Jensen looked years younger than his physical years – young and content with life. Jared reached out and ran his hand down Jensen’s shoulder, marveling at the smoothness of his warm skin, the firm muscles sleeping just underneath. His fingers tickled along Jensen’s side and he bit his lip to stop laughing aloud when Jensen murmured a complaint and twitched in his sleep.

He sighed, falling on his back. He was restless, full of Jensen’s potent Primogenitor blood, and he couldn’t sleep. His mind wouldn’t rest, constantly thinking of what ploys Karl would take, and how Jared could keep Jensen safe and stay in control over the family and the city. He wasn’t about to let anyone take either from him.

Knowing that he wouldn’t get any sleep, he carefully slid out of bed, tucking the covers around Jensen, and pulled on sweat pants and tee-shirt. He left the bedroom and took the stairs to the rooftop terrace. He loved how the city was so alive, even at 3 in the morning. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, enjoying the feel of the cool air against his skin. He could hear the roar of Jensen’s blood inside of him, flowing through his veins.

“The city is truly beautiful. It’s been so long since I’ve been away from the quiet darkness of my ranch.”

Jared turned to see Karl leaning against the brick wall, hidden in the shadows. He swallowed and walked closer towards Karl. “I’ve always enjoyed coming up here when I couldn’t sleep.”

Karl pushed off the wall and took a few steps until he’s standing in front of Karl. He reached out and ran his fingers down the side of Jared’s face. “You are lovely, Jared. I can see why Jensen is obsessed with you – would fight me so hard and give up everything in order to keep you.”

Jared’s eyes rolled and he nearly fell when he felt Karl’s power engulf him out of nowhere. Karl caught him, holding him close, chuckling softly. “Ahhh, now you see what made Jensen stay with me. This is what he craves, Jared.”

Jared moaned, feeling like he was filled with water and air, buoyant and heavy at the same time. “What are you doing to me?”

“I’m only showing you what it feels like to have a Primogenitor give pleasure,” Karl said, huskily. “This is how you feel with him, isn’t it?”

Jared could barely swallow or think coherently. It did feel like when Jensen was touching him, when they fucked – he didn’t want to feel this with Karl. “Stop doing this…don’t want you…”

“Yes, my dear boy, I realize that,” Karl said, laughing. “I’m only trying to make a point. Jensen’s always given this pleasure to you; Jensen’s other children had to earn the right to feel Jensen’s warmth. But you…you’ve always had it from the first moment he took you as his.”

Jared licked his lips, trying to stare into Karl’s blue eyes. Karl leaned forward and kissed Jared, licking his bottom lip. Jared turned his face to the side as Karl chuckled again.

“No matter how much you love him, you can never give this to him, this sense of pleasure and warmth and safety. Only a Primogenitor can do that,” Karl said, softly. “Jensen didn’t know that he craved it until he met me; and he’ll always want me because of it.”

“No,” Jared slurred, trying to stay alert. He knew that if Karl let him go, he’d fall on his ass. He tried to lift his hands, tried to push Karl away, but sighed in pleasure as he felt Karl caressed his back with wide, rough hands.

“Think about it,” Karl said, rubbing his nose against Jared’s neck. And like that, Jared was free and Karl was walking towards the rooftop terrace doors, not looking back.

Jared caught his breath, holding on to the wall, and shivering. The potent feel of Karl – that bloodline was a siren song – and Jared closed his eyes, panting, and wondering how Jensen could just walk away from that feeling. Jared didn’t know if he could ever just walk away from what Jensen gave him, the same type of pleasure and warmth, filling him and giving him life. Jared didn’t think he was strong enough…so how could he blame Jensen for not giving it up so easily.

**

Jared sipped his blood in the kitchen, leaning on the island, and staring at the floor. His mind was still trying to churn out what happened with Karl on the rooftop, trying to analyze how he felt and why. He looked up when he was Jensen stumble into the kitchen wearing just a pair of soft boxer shorts, hair tousled madly, and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

“Dude, do you have any for me?” Jensen said, yawning.

“Sure, let me get you a mug,” Jared said, and then chuckled when Jensen plastered himself against Jared, nipping Jared’s neck.

“Rather have your blood,” Jensen murmured, licking his neck.

“If you’re awake enough, go for it,” he said, smiling. He kissed Jensen softly, then pushed him onto a stool by the island counter. Jared fixed Jensen a mug of blood, handing it to him.

“Thanks. Cheers,” Jensen said, taking a mouthful. He let out a happy sigh and then peered up at Jared. “You didn’t get any sleep last night, did you?”

“No,” Jared said, softly. He kissed Jensen’s neck and held him close. “Karl said something to me last night. I couldn’t sleep and I went up to the rooftop terrace and he was there. He showed me what it feels like for you when you’re with him.”

“What?”

“His Primogenitor power is deep…and unbelievably warm,” Jared said, looking into Jensen’s eyes. “He said that you crave what he can give you; it’s that same feeling you give me. And he said that I couldn’t give you that same sense of peace.”

Jensen took a deep breath and shook his head. “All right, first of all, no one has the right to show you anything. I’m your Primogenitor and your claimed mate – he has no right to violate that bond; and second of all – let me say this one last time and you’re going to have to just deal with it – but I don’t want him, Jared, I want you. I chose to come back to you.” He turned and placed his hands on Jared’s face. “When I met Karl, I thought that he could help me get over the blood claim, but all it did was make me want to be with you. I was desperate because I didn’t think you could love me – and I let myself believe that Karl did. But you love me and it’s more than enough. It’s more than enough. Okay? That’s what I crave. So can you stop freaking out about it now?”

Jared kissed him, pulling him close. “I do love you, Jensen.”

“That’s all I ever wanted,” he said, smiling against Jared’s neck.

**

Jared stretched his arms over his head, leaning back in his chair. Christian tossed his pen on the table and grinned at him. He and Jared always worked well together, balancing their dislike for paperwork.

“God, I really do hate all this bureaucratic paperwork,” Jared said, letting out a growl. “When this is over, I’m seriously going to overhaul all this paperwork and streamline our responsibilities better.”

“Well, you can always blame Jensen for being such a paper pusher,” Christian said, chuckling.

Jared grinned, shaking his head. “I know…that’s what I said to Jensen earlier. So…were you able to find out anything from Brittany?”

“No,” he said, smiling. “I think I would’ve mentioned it if I had, Jared.”

“You know, I haven’t heard from Harley and Sadie or even Karl in…” Jared checked his watch. “…in hours. You’d think that Karl would be demanding to see Jensen or trying to push my buttons.”

Christian was putting papers away in a folder. “Well, maybe they’re all sitting in the club and sharing a drink or two and—“

No. No, no, no. Jared could see the wheels turning in Christian’s head. They both stood up at the same time and went for the door.

“Get me Jensen’s position,” Christian said to the security guard standing outside in the hallway.

Jared closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to clear his mind. He opened his hearing, trying to track Jensen in the building. He had learned how to decipher the presence of Jensen from everyone else – but he couldn’t sense him.

“God damn it!” Christian shouted, walking towards Jared. “No one’s seen Jensen since this morning.”

Jared inhaled deeply and caught the scent of fresh blood. “Stairwell.”

He opened the door and ran down the stairwell. He could hear Christian telling the security guards to lock down the club and to locate Jensen, Karl, and Brittany. Jared followed the scent of blood to the second floor landing and saw two of his guards on the floor, unconscious.

Christian knelt beside them, checking for their pulse. He saw that their necks were covered with dried blood, the wounds unhealed and gaping. “They’re dead. Drained. These are Brittany’s bites.”

“Shit,” Jared said, shaking his head. “I’m going to check the basement levels.”

He ran down the two flights to the basement and opened the doors, seeing more guards down and Harley and Sadie on the ground.

“Harley!” Jared rushed towards them, turning him on his back. “Jesus, Sadie. Please no.” He checked them both. They were alive and breathing, but out.

Christian leaned close to them and scented them. “Chloroform. They’ve been knocked out.”

“Are you sure!”

“They’re not dead, Jared, just knocked out,” Christian said, pulling Jared up. “Let’s check the back door. Maybe someone’s seen them.”

They took the stairs back to the main level and ran down the hallway to the back doors. They found more guards on the ground. How the hell did this happen? How did this happen so fast that not one of his guards was able to send up an alert?

“They had inside help,” Jared said, snarling. “Who the fuck betrayed us?”

“We’ll square that shit out later. We have to get someone to confirm what happened here.”

Jared found Victor on the ground. He was drained but still alive. With a growl, he bit his own wrist and poured blood into Victor’s mouth. “Come on, Victor, wake up, damn it, wake up!”

Jared watched as Victor licked his lips, taking more of Jared’s blood, swallowing. His eyes fluttered open and looked up at Jared, dazed and weak. “Victor! Victor!”

“Jared…forgive me…they took…Jensen…”

“What happened, Victor! Please tell me!” Jared shouted, trying to keep Victor alert. This was his worst fear.

“…Brittany…took us down…” Victor swallowed, licking his lips. “…didn’t see attack coming…”

“Jensen! What about Jensen!”

“…Karl…took Jensen…wasn’t awake…”

Jared looked at Christian, setting Victor on the ground. “God damn them!” Jared hissed, feeling the blood rage settling over him like a cold fog. “This is war.”

*****

Jensen knew, as he tried to blink his eyes, that his heart was beating too slowly because Karl and Brittany had nearly drained him of his blood. He could still taste the chemicals from the chloroform, the scent in his nose causing him to flinch from intense pain in his head.

He turned his head, letting out a soft moan when that slight movement caused needle-like pangs in his forehead. He was having trouble focusing, his body limp in the seat, bouncing and vibrating against the leather chair.

Focus, damn it! He swallowed dryly and opened his eyes to look at the small, oval shaped window. Private plane. Okay, keep focusing, this will be important. Think! Jensen blinked the fogginess and took a few long glances out the window to see what looked like a dirt road and dry grass outside. He was on a private plane. This was a dirt landing strip, the kind drug runners used to plane in drugs up and down the coast. What the hell happened?

Jensen took a deep breath. He was sitting in the living room in the residence. Brittany and Karl came to talk…and Karl and Brittany both bit him, draining him quickly…and then the cloth over his mouth and nose – the chloroform.

Jared…did Jared know he was gone?

“Well, daddy’s awake.”

Brittany!

Jensen growled softly, turning to look at her. “You…little…bitch! What have you done?”

She laughed, throatily. She stood up from the chair across the aisle and moved to sit across from him in the plush leather chair. “Daddy, no name calling. After all, I did reunite you with your Primogenitor. Karl really loves you. He loves you so much. How could I not help him get you back? And you know, daddy, I just want you to be happy.”

Jensen tried to move, but he merely slid against the chair. “Where’s Karl?”

“He’s a true Renaissance man.” Brittany said, motioning to the front of the plane. “He’s flying us to your new home.”

“Where?” As soon as he was able, he could send a message to Jared.

“Now, now, now,” she said, snickering. “I promised Karl that it would be a surprise for you. I don’t want to spoil the surprise.”

“Tell me this instant!” Jensen hissed at her, trying to pull his strength from whatever reserves he had.

Brittany’s smile disappeared in a blink and she stared at him with a coldness in her eyes, her brown eyes darkening to nearly black. “You can’t tell me what to do anymore, Jensen. Not anymore. I’ve been waiting centuries for this day.”

“What…”

“I’ve been waiting for this day to take over the family,” she said, leaning forward. “It’s my rightful place, not that silly child you created, the last of your human bloodline.” She made a face and rolled her eyes. “I will never bow down to him and I only put up with it from you because you’re my Primogenitor. But not anymore, Jensen. Once we get settled in, I’ll contact the rest of the family and let them know that I am Regent Primogenitor now.”

“Jared will fight—“

“Jared will be dead in the next 24 hours. I’ve already put a hit out on him. Your little boy won’t survive the day.”

No. He stared at her, clenching his teeth. “No, you don’t know him—“

“Oh, but I do, Jensen.” She grinned, cocking her head. “I’ve known him for 20 years. I became his friend – his confidante. I’ve listened to him whine about you; I’ve listened to him bitch and moan about being a city Elder. I know him quite well, daddy dear, and I know all of his weaknesses. He will die in just a few hours.”

Jensen shook his head. “Brittany…take your anger out at me; you don’t have to kill him.”

“And I’m not stopping there,” she said, ignoring him. “Whoever stands in my way, I’ll have them killed. If I have to destroy this entire family and recreate it, I will.”

“You would trade in the family – for what, for Karl? He will kill you and take it all for himself after you do all the dirty work!” Jensen said, frowning. “You can’t be that naïve to think he’d let you go after this!”

“Karl doesn’t want the fucking family, you arrogant bastard! He only wants you. I didn’t trade in the family, I just traded you.” She stared at him gleefully.

Jensen closed his eyes, trying to control his nausea, not wanting to believe her.

“Karl has his own family to consider; he doesn’t want what rightfully belongs to me. I am your first child – your heir to everything! Your family, your wealth, your bloodline – it is mine! For centuries, I allowed you to degrade and use me, fuck me, humiliate me, and for what – to be replaced by the youngest of us—“

“This is about you and I, this is not about Jared!”

“Fuck you, this is about me!” She screamed at him, her face reddening and her brown eyes glowing a deep reddish amber. “Jared is no longer a thorn in my side, Jensen. I’ve made all the plans. You taught me well.”

Jensen felt his throat tighten in grief and shame. He closed his eyes, turning away from Brittany. For her to hate him so…

Jared. Did she sign your death?

He felt her warm touch on his face and he jerked, flinching away. He stared at her, wary and cautious. He was too weak to fight her. She leaned closer to him. He could smell her sweet scent, a mixture of tea leaves and wild berries. She wore a childlike smile on her face and she stroked his face with her fingertips.

“Every single time you touched me, I wanted to vomit. Every time you fucked me, I wanted to die,” she said, softly. “I wanted to kill you for what you did to me. I wanted to leave your dead, bloodless body on the floor for everyone to find; but since Karl asked me so nicely to let you live, I was happy to give you to him.”

“Momoko…”

“Don’t speak my true name!” She hissed at him, her nails digging into his cheek.

“Brittany—“

“I’ve hated you for centuries,” she whispered, looking into his eyes. “Even on that first night when you came to the tea house when I was just a geisha girl. You were nothing but a dirty gaijin with money to come and fuck the pretty Japanese girls. I begged you not to kill me – do you remember, hmmm – and you ripped out my throat and then turned me into this monster. I knew I had to bide my time for my revenge, gaijin chichioya. I’ve looked forward to this day for every single moment I’ve lived. I know Karl will use you well, Jensen, just like you used me so well.”

“No…”

Seductively, she leaned closer to him, licking her nail tracks on his cheek. He could feel his skin heal and knit together. She kissed his jaw and snuggled close against his ear. “Just one last bite, Jensen; I did always enjoy the taste of your blood. For old time’s sake.”

Jensen wanted to push her away, to hit her and strike at her, but he couldn’t move. He desperately wanted to deny her. He moaned, closing his eyes, when he felt her fangs slam into his neck, swallowing hard, as he felt her take more of his blood. He closed his eyes, falling in the seat. If this was the last time he was conscious, then he wanted his last thoughts to be of Jared…

***

Jensen was so cold. He knew that he was on a cold, hard floor. He was lying on his back, naked, and shivering in the darkness of the room. He opened his eyes, taking a deep breath, and swallowing the taste of Karl’s blood in his mouth. They had drained him, but only fed him enough that he’d wake up.

Sitting up slowly, Jensen adjusted his eyes to the darkness and found himself in some kind of industrial or warehouse room. He paced the cell, eight steps by eight steps. There was a metal door at one end of the room. No other window, no natural light except the strip of light that filtered in from the bottom of the door.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, gathering his senses – and he knew Karl was near.

“Jensen.”

Jensen turned towards the door and saw Karl through the bars of the small window on the metal door. He walked to the door, placing his hands against the cold metal, pushing with whatever small amount of strength he had. Nothing.

“Where am I, Karl? What is this?”

“You are a beautiful child, Jensen, but so head strong and so stubborn,” Karl said, his voice low and seductive.

“I want out of this room right now!” Jensen hissed at him.

“I’m going to train you to be my perfect child – submissive, obedient, beautiful. I trained all of my children and they all learned perfect control.”

“After 500 years, you have no rights over me as Primogenitor,” Jensen said, glaring at him through the small window.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Jensen, but I’ll starve you of blood, I’ll keep you in this darkness so you won’t know how many months or years you’re here, and I’ll help you lose all sense of self so that the only thing that you know is me. In time, you’ll either break and become my perfect child or you’ll go insane. But you’ll be mine. Forever, Jensen. You’ll be mine to comfort, mine to love, and mine to fuck. I love you and I will keep you safe—“

“Fuck you, Karl, fuck you! I’m not so easy to break.”

“I’ll be the only thing you ever think about,” he continued, ignoring Jensen.

“I’ve survived worse than this,” Jensen told him, banging his hands on the door.

“This is your transition period and I’m sorry it will hurt you, but know that I love you and that I desire you,” Karl said, softly. “Nothing exists for you now outside of this room except me. Learn it quickly, Jensen, if you ever want to leave that room.”

“I would rather die in here than serve you.”

Karl was fucking insane!

Karl gave Jensen a small smile and licked his lips. “Tell me when you start to hunger for blood, when the pains begin, and we’ll talk again.”

Karl slammed shut the metal door over the window, locking it. Jensen slammed against the door with his hands.

“Karl! You fucker!” Jensen screamed, his hands curled into fists, banging against the metal door. “You fucker, Karl! I’m going to kill you! I’ll fucking kill you! Karl! Karl!”

*****

“Jensen! What about Jensen!”

“…Karl…took Jensen…wasn’t awake…”

Jared looked at Christian, setting Victor on the ground. “God damn them!” Jared hissed, feeling the blood rage settling over him like a cold fog. “This is war.”

“Jared, come on, you have to calm down,” Christian said, trying to pull Jared back into the safety of the building.

“Fuck off, Chris. They’ve got Jensen and—“

Christian bodily slammed Jared against the wall, pinning him. Jared felt the hot rush of anger surge through him and he curled his hands around Christian’s arms, glaring at the shorter vampire. “You have to calm the fuck down! This isn’t going to help Jensen. We don’t even know where they took him. He could be on a plane or a boat—he could still be in the city! But we don’t have shit to go on.” Jared hissed when Christian slammed him back against the wall. “Now calm the fuck down! Get it together, Jared. You’re the Elder of this city—“

“You don’t have to remind me of that,” Jared said, growling.

“Yeah, I do, because you’re not thinking like an Elder right now.”

“They took my husband!”

“Get it together, son!” Christian yelled in his face. “You have got to get a handle on your blood rage!”

Jared sucked in a deep breath, trying to fill his lungs, anything to push down the urge to rip out Christian’s throat. He seethed just under the surface, wanting nothing more than to let his fangs and his vampire strength be his guide, cutting a bloody path through the entire city.

“This isn’t being calm, Jared.” Christian hissed at him, pressing his arm against Jared’s throat. He pulled back his long sleeve with his teeth and bared his skin to Jared. “Take my blood – whatever it takes, but you need to control this!”

Jared shook his head, turning his face away. The last thing he wanted to do was bite Christian. He was too afraid that he wouldn’t be able to stop with just Christian, that he’d run through the streets of San Francisco draining every single living being he could find until he found Jensen.

“Fuck,” Jared said, closing his eyes. “Jesus…it’s never been this bad before. I can still feel Jensen—“

“Jensen can handle it, okay?” Christian said, holding Jared’s face in his hands. Jared looked into the glowing hazel eyes of his Consigliere Personale. “Jensen’s strong enough, he’s resilient enough. He can handle whatever they do to him.”

“I’m afraid of what they’ll do to him.”

“He’s strong, Jared. I promise you, Jensen’s strong and he can handle it.”

“Jesus, Chris, I—“ Jared closed his eyes, falling against the wall. He looked down at his security guards, drained and unconscious on the floor. “I can’t lose him—“

“You’re not going to lose him,” Christian said, nodding. “We’ll find him.”

Jared released Christian and clenched his hands into a tight fist, calming his heart and his breathing. “Yeah. Okay. Yeah.”

“We should start calling the family, find out what they know. We can get the word out to the vampire community in the city and see if anyone’s seen them.”

“Chris,” Jared said, holding his gaze. “Karl and Brittany had help. Someone in the club helped them arrange this and get past our security. It was too clean, too fast; they would’ve had to fight their way out without inside help.”

Jared watched as Christian’s face tightened. He nodded quickly, running his hand over his head. “Yeah. Shit, yeah, I know…I just can’t think of anyone that would turn against you. I vetted all the people who work in this club. I’m sorry, Jared. I—“

“No,” Jared said, shaking his head. “You, Harley, Sadie, and Lauren have always been loyal to me – loyal to Jensen. It could’ve been anyone, but it was someone close to us – close to me.”

“All right.” Christian nodded as Jared looked at him. Jared knew that Christian would understand. The list of people who were close to Jared was short, maybe just five people outside of Jared’s inner circle. He was too angry, too starved for revenge, to be able to look at anyone without wanting to rip their hearts out, innocent or not.

“I can’t be objective enough right now,” Jared said, softly. “I trust you to find the person who did this.”

Christian placed his hand on Jared’s shoulder. Jared knew that nothing would stop Christian in finding the traitor among them. “She’ll have hired someone to kill you. It’s what I would do.”

Jared nodded. “It would be easier to have me completely out of the way.”

“I’m beginning to think that the car bomb in your SUV all those years ago was something that she planned and that she seduced Fredric to carrying it out.”

Jared gave Christian a long, hard stare. “Would she have seduced you?” He waited for Christian’s response, watching his eyes.

Christian broke into a sly smile. “She was a pro, Jared, but she wasn’t that good. I’ll get Harley and Sadie back on their feet. You keep Harley close to you, don’t leave his sight.”

Jared reached out to touch Christian’s shoulder. “I’m sorry…I never should’ve questioned—“

“Damn straight you should question me,” Christian said, nodding. “If it’s someone close to you, then it could be any one of us.”

***

Jared opened his cell phone and pressed speed dial number two and put the phone against his ear.

“Hey Jared—“

“Mike,” Jared said, keeping his voice low and calm. “I need you, Tommy, and Kristen to come to Sanctuary right now. Bring whatever you’ll need to buckle down for a few days.”

There was a moment of silence; Jared could hear Michael breathing. “We’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

“Thanks.”

Jared sat down on the edge of the bed, holding the cell phone in his hand. He closed his eyes, biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He could still taste Jensen’s blood mixed with his; could still feel the bond between them, stretched thin and strained but still there. He was scared when that moment came when he would no longer feel Jensen’s claim.

***

Harley leaned against the wall, watching Jared as he paced across his office. Jared was happy that he and Sadie were unhurt, that Brittany knew she couldn’t drain or kill them without alerting Jared through the blood oath of their protection. He knew Sadie and Christian would make an efficient team as they interviewed all of the vampires and humans who worked at the club. Lauren called in all of the vampires and humans who weren’t even scheduled to be at the club. Sadie was always the more vicious; she would get the answers if Christian couldn’t.

“Where do you think he is, Harley?”

“Jensen is a survivor.”

“I never knew why you and Sadie served him when the two of you could’ve easily started your own bloodlines,” Jared said, collapsing on the leather couch. He pressed his hands over his eyes.

“He freed us from slavers.”

Jared pulled his hands down, looking across the room. “Slavers?”

“After I turned Sadie, I asked my Primogenitor for permission to leave and travel with her; we wanted adventure and our Primogenitor only wanted a quiet life as a farmer,” Harley said, smiling slightly. “We got caught by slavers; would’ve been sold apart from each other if Jensen hadn’t bought us. Gave us our freedom right after that; said that we could have our adventure now. We traveled with him for about 30 years and then Sadie and I wanted another adventure, so we left. When Jensen became city Elder, we came here and asked if we could serve him again.”

Jared stared at the floor, imagining the three of them traveling the world together, unburdened from blood turned children, from the responsibilities of being an Elder, just the three of them moving from place to place, discovering the world as a family. Jared envied it and longed for it, wondering what his life could be like if he and Jensen could just have their own adventure…maybe he’d ask when Jensen came home; maybe Jared could just take Jensen far away, find somewhere peaceful where the two of them could just settle down and be isolated from the madness of vampire politics and power struggles.

Someone knocked on the door to the office. Jared sat up straight, but Harley put his hand out, motioning for Jared to stay back as he walked to the door, opening it. Harley opened the door as Michael, Tom, and Kristen hurried into the office. Jared stood, moving to embrace the three of them.

“What is it, what the hell has happened?” Michael said, concern etched on his face.

“Karl and Brittany took Jensen.”

“What?”

“Who’s Karl?”

“Jensen’s Primogenitor.” Jared told them, frowning. “I’m sorry I’ve been so out of touch. With Jensen returning and then things with Karl—anyway…Jensen found his Primogenitor, Karl Urban, and turns out he’s a fucking psychopath.”

“Karl Urban is Jensen’s Primogenitor?” Tom made a face, shaking his head. “Karl’s the city Elder of Auckland—how—it’s not possible.”

Jared looked at Tom. Was it all a mistake on Jensen’s part? Did Karl just take Jensen’s attraction for him and twist it into something else? “What do you mean?”

“We always believed that Jensen’s Primogenitor was dead; that he might not have survived this long. I mean, after all these centuries, why would Jensen allow anyone to take the reins of his bloodline?”

Jared sighed, disappointment flooding into his system. “Jensen met him in Auckland while he was away; they were together for three years until Jensen left him. He’s been running from Karl for ten years now until he decided that it was safe to come home.”

“If Jensen’s found his Primogenitor after all these years…” Michael paused for a moment and turned to look at Jared. “That explains why he gave it all to you. He was trying to save the bloodline from being taken over for Karl.”

“Yeah, that’s what Jensen said he was trying to do.”

Michael closed his eyes, putting his hand on Jared’s shoulder. “Even if Karl declared his responsibility to the bloodline, none of us would betray Jensen—or you.”

“But someone did, Mike, someone close to me.”

Michael made a face, looking away. He nodded once, like was making a decision about something, and then turned to look at Jared again. “What can we do?”

“I need for you to get in touch with the family and all of our allies – I need them to be actively looking for Karl or Brittany or Jensen. Someone has got to have seen one of them; or will see them. I need to know who I can trust and who will support me if I have to declare war on Karl.”

“You’re serious—a war? We haven’t had a vampire war in…”

Tom sighed, staring at the ceiling. “At least a thousand years…long before any of us were turned. Damn. Jim Beaver would know the exact dates of the last vampire war, the whole history of vampire civilization if you had enough time.”

“I don’t want a war; I don’t even know what a vampire war is like. I just want Jensen back,” Jared said, looking at them.

“We’ll get him back,” Michael said, softly. “Tom and I will set up over there and start getting in touch with everyone.”

“Thanks,” Jared said, rubbing his neck. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“We’re family, man; where else would we be but here?”

“Okay.” Jared said, desperately relieved for just a moment.

“When was the last time that you fed?” Kristen said, looking closely at Jared.

“I don’t know…hours…”

“I’m going to get you something from downstairs. I’ll be right back.”

“Take Harley with you,” he said to Kristen and then nodded to Harley. “If there is an attack against me, then my closest friends are at the highest risk. I wouldn’t have asked you to come here, but I knew you’d never stay away.”

Kristen gave him a small smile. “That’s right. Never.”

***

“…I realize that the vampire peace has held for a millennia, but I am calling on you right now to ask for your support if I declare war on—“ Jared paused, glaring hotly at the wall as he listened to the patronizing voice of the city Elder of Rome through his cell phone. “Yes, of course I don’t want innocent humans or vampires to be caught in the crossfire, but Karl Urban has violated in the worst way my blood claim on my legal husband and—“

Jared roared and then slammed his cell phone against the wall, crushing it to pieces.

“Fuck!”

He turned to see Michael, Tom, Harley, and Kristen staring at him.

“I guess that’s a no from Rome then,” Michael said, a wry grin on his lips.

Jared shook his head, too angry to speak.

“I think you need to take a break, Jay,” Tom said, kindly.

Jared opened his mouth to speak when he heard the scuffle outside in the hallway. Harley opened the door as Christian and Sadie dragged in Victor into the office.

“What the hell is going on?” Jared walked towards them, but Sadie pulled Jared out of the way. “Sadie?”

“This one is the traitor,” she declared, glaring fiercely at Victor.

“Victor?” Jared said, shaking his head. He looked at Christian, confused. “He was nearly drained. If I hadn’t given him my blood, he might have died.”

“I tasted his blood, Jared. I tasted Brittany in his blood.”

Jared swallowed hard, watching as Harley and Christian wrestled Victor into the chair, tying his hands behind his back. The handsome man’s face showed fading bruises, dried blood where cuts had healed. Jared knew that Sadie would’ve taken a lot of his blood to keep him weakened.

Victor snarled at Christian. “You’re making a fucking mistake!”

“Brittany wasn’t just coming to the city to see me; she’s been playing all kinds of games while she’s been here,” Christian said, straightening up. Jared eyed him for a long moment, wondering if this was borne out of jealousy. But Jared knew Christian well enough to know that he wasn’t frivolous with his emotions; that jealousy wouldn’t have anything to do with his investigation. Jared gave Christian a small nod.

“Victor,” he said, looking at the other vampire. “I can’t believe that you’d do this; but I must believe it unless you can convince me otherwise.”

“The traitor doesn’t need to confess,” Sadie said, moving forward to punch Victor. Jared winced internally as he heard the bones of Victor’s nose break. The vampire moaned in pain, blood dripping from his nose and down his chin. “Christian tasted his blood and found the truth.”

“Hey! Hey, hold up,” Jared said, walking towards Sadie and grabbing her hand before she could punch Victor again. “Come on, I need to talk to him.”

“The traitor must die,” she hissed, growling at Victor.

“Get away from me, you psychotic bitch!”

Harley backhanded Victor. “Never disrespect my sister again.”

“That’s enough!” Jared shouted, pulling Sadie and Harley away from Victor. “I need to talk to him and this is not the way I want it done.”

Jared moved behind Victor, putting his hand slowly and gently on Victor’s shoulder, waiting for the vampire to stop flinching away from him. “Victor. It’s okay, Victor, I’m just going to untie your hands and I just want to talk, all right?”

Victor turned his bruised and bloody face towards Jared, staring up at him. Jared moved lower to pluck at the rope cutting into Victor’s wrists. He could smell the other vampire’s blood scent all over him.

“I didn’t do anything—“

“Shhhh…” Jared whispered against Victor’s ear. “Steady now…I just want to talk.”

“Jared, please! This is a misunderstanding—“

“Victor,” Jared said, softly. He sat on the edge of the couch arm, leaning forward. “Victor. You know me. You’ve known me as a human and you’ve known me as a vampire. I don’t make those kinds of unilateral decisions – your life isn’t forfeit. I’d never use my power to override the Council on something like this.” Jared watched Victor’s eyes, wanting Victor to believe him. “Come on, man, you know me, right?”

“Yeah,” Victor said, nodding. “Yeah, okay.”

“Just tell me what happened. I just want Jensen back. I don’t care about anything else.”

Victor swallowed, looking at the floor. Jared waited him out. He remembered from working as a Prosecutor that human criminals always wanted to brag about what they did, wanted to be in the spotlight, even if it was just Jared who knew the truth. He’d wait Victor out, wait for Victor to throw it in his face, give Victor his bragging rights.

“Brittany…man, she really did a number on me.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jared said, sighing. “I understand what happened. Brittany’s a whirlwind and her attention is flattering. She was a geisha, a painted whore with the face of an angel. Brittany is Jensen’s first child—he felt her temptation. I mean, who could deny her? I knew she had real power. Even Chris fell for her, too.” Jared looked over his shoulder to glance at Christian. “Brittany’s alluring in a way that men can’t resist her charms. So yeah, man, you’re not the only one.”

“Yeah,” Victor said, taking a deep breath. He looked up at Jared. Jared fought with every ounce of strength he had in him to not dig his fingers into Victor’s eyes, straight into his brain. “She’s…it’s not easy to say no to her.”

Jared grinned, shaking his head. “I know.” He sat up and placed his hands on his knees. “What did she promise you? A share of the family’s wealth? A city?”

“She said I could take San Francisco.”

“It’s okay, Victor,” Jared said, nodding slowly. “That’s what I figured she’d offer you.”

“Are you going to kill me?”

Jared shook his head. You’re already dead, asshole. “You know I don’t make those kinds of decisions alone. Tell me what else she said. How did all of this start?”

“It was about ten years ago—we’ve been lovers for about ten years. She wanted to be discreet about it and I respected that. She said that she wanted to help me; that she saw something special in me. She was planning to tell Jensen when he came back to give me rights to an unclaimed city, help me build up my own territory.”

Jared leaned against the couch. “Go on.”

“She said that you were a weak city Elder,” Victor said, carefully. “I told her that you were just young, that you’d find your way.”

Jared let out a small laugh. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“She thought you stood in the way of the family. I was just—I wanted…”

“You wanted your own family.”

“Yeah.”

“Where did they take Jensen?”

Victor shook his head. “Jared, I swear, I don’t know. She didn’t tell me; she said that she was protecting me.”

“Victor,” Jared said, smiling widely at him. “Come on, Victor, you would’ve found out. You would’ve wanted to know.”

“No, I swear, she never told me. She said that she would call me tomorrow and we’d meet up and go to Prague until everything died down. She’d get the rest of the family to side with her, oust you from the city, and then I’d come in as the Elder.”

Jared sighed, then looked at Christian. “Would’ve been a good plan.”

Christian just raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Where were you to meet her?”

“I won’t know until she calls.”

“Why tomorrow?” Christian said, walking closer towards Victor.

“She said that she had one last detail to finish before we could be together.”

“Is she still in the city?”

Victor shrugged. “I really don’t know, Jared, I swear I don’t. I thought she said she’d meet me here so…”

“Could be close by, either by plane or a few hours by car,” Christian said, turning to look at Jared.

“If they’re still nearby, we can have our people looking for them.” Michael said, moving closer. He sighed, frowning at Victor. “I can’t believe that you’d betray us like this, Vic.”

“I swear I didn’t know it was going to go down like this.”

“You had a hand in planning and executing it! How the hell couldn’t you know?” Michael shouted at him. Jared pushed him back, shaking his head. He met Michael’s eyes, trying to let him know that Jared wasn’t done. Michael backed off, turning around and rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

“What’s the detail that Brittany needs to take care of before she contacts you? Think Victor. You’ve spent time with her. You know her well. What did she say? Is she going somewhere? Is she meeting someone?”

“I-I-I don’t know,” Victor said, shaking his head. “I don’t remember if she mentioned anything.”

“What time is she going to contact you?”

“By early evening, but nothing specific.”

“How?”

“She’d call the security desk.”

Jared sighed, tucking his hands into his pant’s pockets. “All right, Victor, you did well. I appreciate you being honest with me. Harley and Christian are going to put you in the guest quarters until Brittany contacts you.”

“Yeah,” Victor said, letting out a breath. “Jared…I didn’t want it to be like this.”

Jared bit back his fury. He composed his face and faced Victor, giving him a wry grin. “Like I said, I understand.” He nodded to Harley and motioned his head for the door. He waited silently as Harley and Christian pulled Victor out of the office, closing the door behind them.

“You can’t let the traitor live!” Sadie said, coming to him.

Jared gazed into her eyes. “No. I can’t let the traitor live.”

Sadie raised her chin, looking into his eyes. She gave him a nod and left the office. Jared clenched his jaw, forcing air into his lungs. There would be no Council hearing, no judicial process. He knew Sadie would go into the guest quarters and kill Victor without a moment’s hesitation because Jared asked.

“You cross this line, there’s no going back.”

Jared lifted his head and looked coolly at Tom. “No mercy; not anymore.”

*****

Eight days and they weren’t any closer to finding Jensen. Jared knew, deep down, that Victor was just a decoy. He meant nothing to Brittany; a pawn to sacrifice as she put something bigger into motion. He knew her, after all, he understood her. While he knew she was ambitious, he never once believed that she would betray Jensen.

Eight days and the assassination attempt never came.

Eight days that Jensen spent with Karl.

“She’ll still send someone,” Christian said, standing beside him on the rooftop terrace of the club. Jared had not left Sanctuary since the day Karl and Brittany stole Jensen from him.

“I know.”

“It’ll be someone close…family.”

Jared nodded. “Start calling them; give them permission to come to the city. Let them stay in the guest rooms in the club – stay close to me.”

“Do you have anyone in mind?”

Jared watched the sunrise and barked out a laugh. “All of them?”

Christian placed his hand on Jared’s shoulder. “Not all of them, Jared.”

“Thanks,” he said, nodding slowly. “I’m having that dream again…the one where I lose Jensen forever.”

“It’s just a dream – it’s just fear, you can’t let it rule you.”

“I just wish I knew what he was saying to me. It’s like he’s trying to tell me something and if I could just figure it out – if I could just make myself understand—“

“Don’t give up on him. If you give up on him, you’ve signed his death.”

“God, I’m so fucking tired,” Jared told him, turning to lean against the brick wall. “I’m tired of the whole vampire politics – the family politics. I’m fucking tired of being the City Elder. I’m tired of it all.”

“Hey!” Christian said, sharply. “We’re all fucking tired right now, Jared! It’s not just you! This city still has to run and we’re doing what we can. It doesn’t just come to a stand still because someone we love is missing!”

Jared pressed his hands again his eyes. “God, Chris, I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry about everything…just cut me a fucking break. I feel like my mind is going to explode; I can’t get a handle on my anger; and every moment that I’m awake, I think about Jensen.”

“You can’t break now,” Christian said, enunciating his words carefully. “Do you get me, boy? You. Can’t. Break. Now.”

Jared nodded, catching his breath. He could feel the anger and doubt fade under Christian’s stern look. “Yeah, I hear you.”

“Good,” Christian said, taking a step back. “I’ll start making the calls.”

“Thank you, Christian.”

“Sure.”

Jared grabbed his shoulder, looking into his blue eyes. “Thank you.”

Christian grinned, and then smirked at him. “Yeah, you’re welcome.”

***

In two days, nearly all of Jared’s vampire family flocked to San Francisco. Many stayed at nearby hotels, but a dozen – his closest siblings – stayed as guests in Sanctuary. He knew that one - or maybe more - of his siblings would try to kill him and there was no way for him to know which of his siblings it would be. Christian said for him to stay close to Harley and Sadie, but Jared wanted to leave his back open – it would bring the assassin out into the open faster and they would be able to deal with it.

He welcomed the oldest of his siblings – Jeffrey Dean and Samantha – he opened his home to those closest to him: James, Elisha, Allison, David, Travis, AJ, and others – he watched them casually, not giving them a chance to suspect that he knew. He remained unprotected while in the club, despite protests by Harley and Sadie.

“I have to let them know I trust them; to give them as many openings as possible,” he told them. “You can feel my life through the blood oath of protection; you’ll know if I need you.”

“It could be too late by then.” Harley said, shrugging. “It’s a bad plan.”

“Then you’ll know who killed me,” he said, looking at them. “If I die—“

“No, it won’t happen,” Sadie said, frowning.

“Listen to me, both of you…if I die, then you and Harley must promise me that you will not rest until you find Jensen.”

Harley and Sadie exchanged looks and they turned to Jared. Harley pressed his beefy hand on Jared’s shoulder. “You don’t have to die in order for us to make that promise. We will help you in any way.”

The greatest drawback of having his siblings so close – he was constantly bombarded by their advice. They should go to war; they shouldn’t go to war; Jared needed to send his people out into the streets and hunt down Karl and Brittany; Jared needed to wait and plan a more subtle attack; they needed to bring members of Brittany’s family from Prague and begin interrogating them.

It drove Jared absolutely crazy.

And the constant whispering conversations…

“He’s not going to be able to handle this.”

“He’s doing the best that he can.”

“Jared hasn’t had enough experience to take on someone like Karl.”

Jared stayed in his office, usually surrounded by Christian, Michael or Tom. He stayed in his office to maintain his sanity…and to tame his blood rage. He could barely look at his siblings, each of them suspect, and he was greatly saddened by the loss of trust. In his human life, he had always known trust in his family. There was never a moment when he struggled with doubt or fear. And now, here he was, hiding from his vampire siblings, waiting for one of them to strike him down.

Michael walked up to him and Jared gave him a small grin. “You need rest, Jared.”

“I can’t…” he said, shaking his head.

“I’m your family, too,” Michael whispered, looking at him. “This kills me because it means that one of us…”

Jared set his hand on Michael’s shoulder. “I know, Mike.”

“Just take Harley and Sadie with you to the residence, just for a few hours—“

Jared shook his head. “I sent they out on a task.”

“What kind of task?”

“In fact, I need for you and Tom to take Kristen back to your place.”

Michael looked at him, strangely. “One of us should stay with you.”

“No, it’s all right. I’ve got Jeffrey and Samantha here – they’ll watch out for me.” Jared said, smiling. “I just want you two to make sure that Kristen is out of the line of fire. Just stay at your place with her for a day or so.”

“I don’t feel comfortable just leaving you here unprotected.”

Jared looked into Michael’s blue eyes. “Please, Mike, do as I ask.”

Michael looked at him and then nodded. “I’ll tell Tom and Kristen.”

“Thank you.”

“Call us if you need anything.”

***

“Jared,” Samantha said, from the doorway. She gave him a compassionate smile. “May I join you?”

He smiled at her, nodding. “Please, come in.”

He watched as the older vampire walked closer to him. He looked at her and he found her immensely comforting – she reminded him so much of his own mother: that same kindness, softness, and grace. Of course he wasn’t fooled for one second – she was still a vampire, a killer, and a city Elder as well. But for now, he welcomed her as family, as an ally.

“I know this must be exhausting for you, more emotionally than anything else,” she said, standing beside him.

“I’m just afraid for him. Every day that goes by – that’s another day that Karl has him.”

Samantha nodded and chuckled throatily. “Jensen may be many things, but he’s not weak.”

Jared gave a tired nod. “Yes…yeah, I know.”

“You know he’d use every resource he had to find you, if you were in his place.”

“I know, Sam, I know,” he told her, then shook his head.

“He would want you to take this to the streets, Jared,” she told him, firmly. “Send our vampires out into the streets, hunt them down—“

“Only as a last resort!”

“How long are you going to wait until you find our Father!” She shouted at him, her eyes glowing. “He’s our Father and yet you tie our hands and you don’t give us the chance to find him—“

“Shut up!” He roared at her. “I don’t need you to tell me that! He’s my Father, too; and he’s my husband, my lover, and my claimed mate!”

Samantha took a deep breath and stepped away, running her hands through her long, rich brown hair. “I know, Jared…I know. I’m sorry. I’m worried about him, too.”

“It’s okay…we’re all a little tense,” Jared said, taking a deep breath himself and turning away, his hand moving to cover his eyes. God, he really needed some rest, but every time he closed his eyes, he was filled with guilt – that he was wasting time with sleep and he could be doing something. “Sam—“

He gasped, clutching his throat, stunned by the blood that poured out between his fingers. He fell against his desk, lifting his eyes to see Samantha glaring at him, her fangs extended. “Wha—what—“

“Stupid, silly boy,” she hissed, looking at him.

Jared fell to the floor, leaning against the desk. He raised both hands to his neck, trying to stem the blood loss. He was healing, but not fast enough. And the amount of blood that he was losing meant that he would pass out. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the blood oath protection of Harley and Sadie. They would feel him become weak and find him. Of all the vampires in the city, Jared trusted the two of them with his life.

Samantha stood at a distance, just watching him – watching him bleed out. There was no way that she would get away with this, but as one of the oldest of Jensen’s children, she could persuade the family to turn the tide of allegiance over to her in order to maintain the status quo.

Jared wheezed, trying to breathe, swallowing his own blood. He choked, closing his eyes, falling limply against the desk. “Sam…please…”

She crept forward a little, watching him with curious eyes. “There was a time when I thought you had great promise, Jared; that you would come into your own in due time. I believed that you would be an asset to this family.”

“…why…”

She moved closer, reaching out to touch his hair. “Beautiful boy…you haven’t earned your place in the family yet – not like us, the oldest of us.”

“…B…Brit…ny…” He muttered out, grunting softly.

“The first of the bloodline,” Samantha said, nodding. “Sister and mother to us all. I am always loyal to her.”

Jared dropped his hands from his neck, his eyes closing. He leaned against the desk, feeling his heart slow, the blood clotting in his lungs. He’d suffocate soon on his own blood…

“Father is where he should be,” she whispered, moving closer towards him. He felt her press her lips against his cheek.

Jared opened his eyes and reached up, digging his thumbs into her eyes, pressing deeply into the membranes with his nails. Blood and gore sprayed on his face. Samantha screamed, jerking away, but Jared held on and followed her down to the floor. He pressed his thumbs deeper, his fingernails gouging the flesh deep. He ignored her screams, ignored the feel of her arms and legs beating and kicking him. He let his fangs extend and he slammed her head on the ground, baring her neck.

He ripped her neck open with his fangs and teeth, sealed his mouth over her artery and drank deeply. He drank until he felt her go limp on the ground. He drank until he felt her heart stop. He dug his thumbs deeper, crushing her skull with his hands, hearing the bones crack and snap.

There was blood everywhere – the scent of her powerful blood thick in his mouth and nose. He pulled his thumbs from her eye sockets and then grabbed her neck with his hands.

The door opened and Jared looked up to see Harley and Sadie rush inside, with Christian, Mike, Tom, Jeffrey, and a dozen others behind them.

Jared snapped Samantha’s neck and ripped the flesh and bone apart with his hands, separating her head from her body. He stared at the once powerful vampire and dropped her head on the floor as he stood.

He was covered in blood – his and Samantha’s – and Jared wiped at his mouth and face with his bloody hands.

“Jared.” Sadie said, her voice amused and pleased.

“What the hell happened?” Christian said, stepping into the room.

“She tried to kill me. She was Brittany’s assassin.”

The others just stared at him. Jared saw Elisha turn away, pressing her face into Jeffrey’s chest. He saw sorrow and regret on their faces. Michael’s face was ashen, he pressed his lips together and then turned to look at Jared, blinking. She was their sister – a favored sister – and they had watched Jared rip her head off her body.

“Anyone else wants their chance! Because this is the time to do it. I will not have any more disloyalty in my family – and the next one who fucks up and falls out of line – look at Samantha! This – this is what will happen!” He stared at them – he stared them down. “As Regent Primogenitor, I demand your fealty or you are exiled from the family and I will consider you dead to me.”

They all lowered their heads. One by one, they began to kneel. Jared watched them, narrowing his eyes at his family – his friends and loyal confidants.

Jared growled in acceptance and then walked to Harley and Sadie, touching their shoulders. He addressed the other vampires in the room. “If you need me, I’ll be in the residence.”

“Yes, Father.” They murmured, one by one.

Harley and Sadie stood, looking at him, their eyes showing their approval and respect. They bowed their heads politely, following Jared as he left the office.

***

Jared lurched up in his bed, blinking wildly as he saw Jensen sitting on the armchair in front of him. “Jensen?”

Jensen gave him a small smile, his eyes bright with life. Jared moved closer, afraid to touch the vampire.

“Where are you, Jensen?” He whispered at the image. “Why can’t I find you?”

Jared watched Jensen’s mouth move, but he couldn’t understand what he said. “I don’t understand – what –“ Jared moved closer, but he couldn’t reach him. “Jensen, please! I don’t understand what you’re trying to say!”

Jared watched in horror as Jensen opened his mouth, threw back his head, and let out a scream that would’ve stripped his throat raw.

“Jensen! Damn it!” Jared yelled, trying to get to him. “Jensen!”

*****

Jensen bit back the moan, shaking his head as Karl threw a bucket of cold water over his head. He clenched his hands, held above his head, into a tight fist, feeling the rope around his wrists and ankles dig even more into the skin. Karl had taken too much of his blood, starving Jensen, and his body had stopped healing itself.

He closed his eyes, feeling the burn of the whip on his back and sides, the steel blade tips at the ends gouging into his flesh and ripping chunks out, leaving him bloody and weak.

“Just think, Jensen, it’s been ten days. Jared’s dead…don’t you feel the bond between you gone now?” Karl said, softly. He stood behind Jensen, running his hands over Jensen’s bloody back.

Jensen hissed and moved away as much as the ropes allowed. He tried to stand, held tightly against the steel frame, trying to give his arms as much rest as possible.

“You know the kind of pleasure I can give you. Why are you holding back? You never held back from me before.” Karl murmured against his shoulder, licking his blood.

Jensen pressed his lips closed, glaring at the cement wall in front of him. There was no way, no fucking way that Jensen was going to beg. He knew that his bond with Jared was still there, even though he was too weak to feel it. He knew Jared was alive, searching for him, that he wouldn’t rest until he found Jensen. All Jensen had to do was just keep it together.

He hissed through another lash and then another, swallowing down the sounds that Karl wanted to hear. When this was over, Jensen was going to rip Karl’s head from his body and drink down all of his blood.

*****

“All of your siblings have returned to their cities; they’ll report to us any information they can gather about Brittany’s whereabouts; and if they know anything about Karl and Jensen,” Christian said, sitting across the table from Jared.

“Thank you,” Jared said, frowning.

“She can’t hide from the whole family and all of our allies.”

“But Karl can – he has no loyalty to our bloodline,” Jared replied, sighing.

Christian’s nodded; his cell phone rang. “Excuse me.” He pressed the answer button and pressed his cell against his ear. “This is Kane.” He paused, looking at Jared. “Good, see you in a few minutes.” He closed his cell phone, ending the call, and tucked it back into his pocket. “That was Harley – they’re on their way back from the airport now. They should be here in just a few minutes.”

“Does he know…does he understand that this isn’t a friendly visit; that this is an accounting?”

Christian nodded. “When an Elder of the city calls you in, believe me, we know that it’s an accounting.” He took a deep breath. “Are you ready for this? No Consigliere Personale has ever betrayed their Elder. What you do next will reverberate throughout every vampire community in the world. This could hurt you politically—“

Jared met his eyes. “I have to find Jensen. That’s the only thing that matters to me.”

***

Jared watched as Brittany’s Consigliere Personale entered his office. He was a handsome but unassuming looking vampire; he must’ve been turned in his 30s and during an era in the early 20th century – Misha reminded Jared of the men who lived in the 1920s: formal, reserved, gentlemanly. He met the vampire’s blue eyes and he wore a small smile.

Misha Collins bowed his head as he stood in the room. “Jared.”

“Thank you for coming, Misha.”

Misha gave him a sardonic grin. “I didn’t think I could refuse your invitation; nor did I want to.”

Jared looked at Harley and Sadie, nodding that they could leave. He wasn’t surprised when they both showed their displeasure, but Harley escorted his sister out of the office, closing the door behind them.

“This is Christian Kane, my Consigliere Personale,” Jared said. “I wanted you to know that I understand your loyalty to your city Elder; and that I respect your position as her Consigliere Personale. I know you won’t betray her.”

He watched as Misha looked less tense. “Then why have you asked me here?”

“You must understand the full extent of what she has done,” Jared said, motioning to the sitting area. He regarded the other vampire closely, wondering what he knew; how far did Brittany’s plans extend? And more importantly, did he have anything to do with her plans. Misha took the armchair as Jared and Christian settled down on the long couch. “If she were attacking my city in order to increase and expand her territory, I wouldn’t ask you to interfere. But this is peacetime and she has broken all of her ties to the family and to the vampire community. She has allowed for another vampire to kidnap my husband and claimed mate. She’s plotted to kill me more than once. I’m not just the city Elder of San Francisco, I’m her Regent Primogenitor. Brittany has broken all the bonds that we vampires hold sacred and as law. She’s betrayed us, Misha; she’s already dead to us for what she did.”

Misha nodded once. “Yes, everything you say is true. I don’t deny it. I can only tell you that I advised her against it. I begged her, as her friend and her advisor, to let it go. I knew that Karl only offered her false promises of power, that he wouldn’t protect her after he got what he wanted—“

“Why didn’t you warn us? If this is true, why didn’t you tell us?” Jared said, raising his voice.

“I owe you nothing! I am her Consigliere Personale. Would Christian tell me in advance that you were hunting Brittany? I have no obligation to warn anyone about what Brittany plans to do.”

Jared rubbed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. “Misha…please, tell me what you know. I need your help. What did Brittany plan to do once she left here? Where would she go – I know she hasn’t returned to Prague. Where would she find shelter?” He looked at Misha, letting him see all of Jared’s exhaustion, fear, worry, and anger – let the other vampire scent it on him. “If I can find her, then I can find Jensen.”

“She has never wanted anyone to rule her,” Misha said, softly. “The only assistance that I can provide you, with a clean conscience, is to tell you that she planned to rent two private planes in Los Angeles.”

Jared turned to look at Christian, who was already standing up and on his cell phone, scrolling through his contacts list.

“Thank you, Misha,” Jared said, taking a deep breath. “I won’t forget your assistance.”

“When you find her, offer her a merciful death, Jared. She’s not evil; she’s always been headstrong and ambitious.”

“What she did was beyond headstrong and ambitious,” Jared told him, shaking his head. “She helped someone take my husband from me after pretending to be sister and friend. For that, I can never forgive her.”

***

Harley walked into Jared’s office. “I’ve left Sadie with Misha.”

“I didn’t think we were going to hold hostages,” Michael said, looking up at Jared.

“He’s not a hostage,” Jared said, shaking his head. “I’ve asked Sadie to protect him while he’s still in the city. I don’t want anything to happen to him – in case Brittany hears that he’s been summoned here.”

“…yes, thank you. Let me express how grateful we are for your assistance in this matter. Jared will be in touch very soon.” Christian said into the phone and then turned to Jared. “I just spoke with Robert Wisdom, city Elder of Los Angeles. He said that Brittany did rent two private planes from Sunshine Aero Rentals. Robert is going to trace the manifests for both planes. All private planes have to be logged in for clearance to land on any airfield, even if it’s just to buy fuel. We should know something in a couple of hours.”

“This is good news,” Tom said, turning to look at Jared. “You can count on us to be ready.”

He saw their reflections in the window – they looked at him with sadness and hope. Jared leaned against the windows, looking out at the city. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass and closed his eyes.

***

Jared turned from the window, sensing someone in the room with him. He gasped, seeing Jensen huddled in the corner of a wall. He was naked, filthy, with flecks of dried blood on his skin everywhere. Jared could see that Jensen was thinner, that he was starving. He was already slender to begin with, not an ounce of fat on his body. Jared could only imagine how Jensen was managing his need for blood.

“Jensen…”

The vampire turned to look up at Jared, smiling warmly, his green eyes crinkling with pleasure at the edges, despite the pain Jared knew that Jensen must feel. He mouthed something to Jared again.

“I can’t…” Jared said, sitting on the floor as close as he could reach Jensen. “Please, hold on for me. I love you, Jensen, and I will find you.”

Jensen smiled at Jared, turning his body towards him. He slowly raised his hand like he was trying to stroke Jared’s cheek and Jared saw the skin rubbed raw on his wrists. Swallowing back his bile, Jared pulled on a smile for Jensen, nodding to him.

“I love you.”

“Jared.”

Jared jerked awake in his chair, looking around the room for Jensen. He sighed – another dream-vision – falling back in the chair and looked up at Christian.

“Jensen?”

Jared nodded, taking a deep breath.

“It means that he’s still alive and that he’s still your claimed mate,” Christian said, softly. He placed his hand on Jared’s shoulder, squeezing affectionately.

“I know,” Jared told him and cleared his throat. “What do you have?”

“One of the rental planes made a stopover in Las Vegas two days ago. It’s scheduled to leave in six hours. It’s Brittany’s plane, Jared.”

“Please convey my gratitude to the city Elder of Los Angeles,” Jared said, standing up. He picked up his phone, dialing quickly.

“I did.”

Jared nodded and then spoke into the phone. “Have the helicopter fueled and ready for Las Vegas.” He hung up the phone and dialed another number. “This is Jared Padalecki for Traci Dinwiddie. Thank you.” After a long moment, Jared couldn’t help the smile when he heard the familiar husky drawl. “Hello, Traci. I’m sorry for being so abrupt but I need your help. I’m coming to your city with a few of my people; I need for you to keep Brittany Ishibashi in Vegas for as long as you can, without tipping her off that she’s being held in the city. I’ll explain everything when I arrive. Thank you, Traci.”

“This could be the break that we need,” Christian said, slowly. He squinted slightly, giving Jared a familiar look.

Jared cracked a grin at him. “I won’t fuck it up, Chris.”

***

Jared sat in the darkness of the limo, staring up at the Bellagio Hotel.

“She’s in one of the Penthouse Suites on the 35th floor. She has three guests with her,” Traci murmured beside him.

Jared turned to her, looking into her dark eyes. “Thank you for your assistance, Traci.”

“My assistance comes with one small favor in return, Jared,” she began, cocking her head. “I would prefer that you didn’t create a mess while in my city; but I won’t stop you if you decide to remove her without her consent.”

“Of course,” he said, solemnly. And he understood exactly what she meant. He wasn’t allowed to kill Brittany in Vegas, not under her watch. It was bad politics to allow an Elder from another city to come into one’s territory in order to kill a vampire who was seeking safety. The city’s Elder was supposed to make that final determination and Traci would have no choice but to protect Brittany from Jared. He reached out and took her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. “I can’t thank you enough.”

Traci caressed his cheek. “I hope you find Jensen; he was always a good friend and ally to me. I don’t want to see anything more happen to him.”

Jared gave her a small smile and then nodded. He opened the door to the limo and stepped out, looking around to see Harley and Sadie standing beside the car, Christian waiting in the passenger seat. He nodded to Jared.

Jared closed the limo door and walked towards the Bellagio Hotel’s main entrance.

***

Harley kicked in the door and he and Sadie moved fluidly into the main room of the penthouse suite. Harley carried his guns, Sadie with her long knife. Jared watched from the doorway and then stepped inside, hearing the startled screams of the three humans. He could scent Brittany in the room; he felt his blood boil in rage as he turned to stare at her.

“Well, if it isn’t step-daddy,” Brittany said, smirking. She lounged on the leather couch, twirling her long black hair with her fingers. She gave every impression of being unfazed by his appearance, but Jared knew she was stunned and scared. She hadn’t expected him to walk through the door, let alone be alive. He could read it on her face – that Victor had failed; that Samantha had failed.

“Hello, Brittany,” Jared said, putting his hands into his pockets. “Where’s Jensen?”

Sadie was rounding up the three humans, pushing them out of the room and into the hallway. Harley checked the rest of the rooms in the suite and came back into the living room, putting his guns back into the holsters. Sadie stood guard at the door, smirking at Brittany.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you mean,” she said, coolly. “Shouldn’t he be home with you? Did you misplace him again?”

Jared moved across the room and then grabbed her by her upper arms, dragging her to her feet. He used his height and strength, holding her in the air so that she could look into his eyes.

“I ordered Victor’s death; and I ripped Samantha’s head off with my bare hands, after I drained her dry,” Jared hissed into her face. “And I’ll do even worse to you if you don’t tell me where Karl took Jensen.”

“Jared, calm yourself,” she said, reaching out to caress his face. “Temper temper, little brother. I have no idea what you’re talking about. Did Jensen runaway with Karl?”

“Don’t touch me, bitch!” He threw her on the couch, disgusted. “And stop playing your stupid games – it doesn’t work with me anymore. Now, you either tell me where Karl took Jensen or I can force the answer out of you.”

Brittany’s almond eyes flashed at him and she gave him a cruel grin. “Even if I knew, I will never tell you.”

Jared was expecting that. “Get up.”

With grace and false guilelessness, Brittany stood and smoothed down her long, red gown. Jared looked at Harley and Sadie. They moved as one to grab Brittany’s arms. Sadie jerked her arm to get her to start moving. Jared followed from behind.

“You can’t just take me out of here like this!” Brittany shouted as they entered the hallway. “This is kidnapping!”

Jared pressed his hand over her mouth and held her still as he snapped his fangs into her neck, drinking quickly until she was limp against him. He wiped his mouth, making a face. “Let’s go.”

***

When he looked at her, Jared felt a familiar curl of affection in his guts. Even though she was annoying and childish and petty, Jared did learn to love her like a sister, had sought out her advice and counsel. He knew she was ambitious and that she was waiting for him to fail as city Elder and Regent Primogenitor – but he never thought she would be the one to try and force his failure as both. He always believed that she loved him as a brother, too. He didn’t want to believe that the last 25 years had been nothing but lies.

If so, then she was a brilliant actress, a brilliant general in their game. She had him fooled; and she had everyone else fooled as well. Jared would never know the true extent of her betrayal, how deeply it went down the bloodline; but now he was prepared and he would always expect one of his siblings to make another attempt on his life. He wasn’t naïve to think that Samantha was the only one.

He looked at Sadie and watched as she stepped towards Brittany and slapped her awake. Jared kept her weak, only so that they could tie her to the chair. He watched as Brittany’s eyes flickered open and she slowly lifted her head, looking at the people in the room. When she looked at Misha, her eyes narrowed and he bared her teeth at him.

“How dare you betray me?” She hissed at Misha, struggling in the chair. Sadie grabbed her shoulder and kept her still.

Misha walked closer towards her, kneeling beside her. “I begged you not to do this; that there would be consequences to your actions; that it would ruin the peace within the vampire communities.”

“Traitor!” She spit in his face, glaring at him.

Misha calmly wiped the spit off his face and sighed. “Jared is your Primogenitor—“

“He is not my Primogenitor!” Brittany screamed, enunciating each word.

“This is your last chance to make things right – for all of us. Just tell him where Karl took Jensen and let this madness end,” he said, lifting his hand to smooth her hair off her face.

Brittany turned and looked at Misha and then laughed cruelly in his face. “You’ve always been a weak little bastard, Misha! I should’ve known that you’d bend over and let the boy fuck you in the ass like this. Do you know why I kept you around as my Consigliere Personale after I killed your previous boss? I kept you around because I knew you’d do everything in your power to protect me. You’re so stupidly blind – so weak! I should’ve killed you when I took Prague!”

Misha stood, looking at her, his expression sad. “Then I don’t need to protect you anymore, do I?” He said, softly. “There’s nothing for me to do here.”

Jared watched as Misha turned his back on Brittany to look at him. “Jared, may I have leave of your city to return to my home?”

Jared nodded. “Of course, Misha.” He considered it for a moment. “Prague deserves an Elder who loves it and would do anything to protect it. I can’t think of anyone else who would be a better city Elder for Prague than you. As Brittany’s Primogenitor, I reclaim Prague as my own, and I give it you. Do you accept?”

Brittany snorted, derisively.

“I accept.” Misha bowed his head and then met Jared’s eyes. “As city Elder of Prague, my request from before still stands.”

Jared gave him the kindest smile he could manage. “I’ll consider your request, but I’ll make my decision as it is my right.”

Misha nodded and then walked across the room, ignoring Brittany. Jared waited as Misha left the office. He turned to look at her. “He was the only one who begged for mercy on your behalf.”

She glared at him. “I don’t need anyone to beg for anything from you.”

“I want nothing more than to kill you right now,” he said, walking towards her. He grabbed her chin, hard, raising her face to meet his gaze. “I’ll give you a swift death if you tell me what I want to know.”

“Did you know that Karl likes to train his children? He’s quite handy with the whip. I watched him strip Jensen’s back of his flesh with a whip. He whipped him for hours – it was quite entertaining.” Brittany said, grinning widely up at Jared. “He was in Los Angeles for a few days – then they went to Nevada – but I don’t know where he’s taken Jensen now. Could be anywhere. Could be back in New Zealand.”

“Would you still die to hold on to your secrets?”

He watched as Brittany licked her lips and smirked. “I’ll die knowing that you’ll never find Jensen.”

“Last chance,” Jared whispered to her.

“Fuck you.”

He released her face and walked to his desk, picking up the steel pliers. He felt the cold weight of the metal instrument in his hand. He was horrified by the idea of what he was going to do, but not horrified enough to stop.

Jared looked at Sadie. She grabbed Brittany’s head, holding it tight against her belly. She forced Brittany’s mouth open and sliced her own thumb, letting a few drops of blood fall into Brittany’s mouth. The fresh blood made Brittany moan and her fangs extended slowly.

He held her chin and looked at her.

“NO!” Brittany screamed, trying to shake her head. “You fucking bastard! No! NO!”

Jared grabbed her left fang with the pliers and pulled forcefully, hearing the crunch of teeth cracking away from bone. She screamed even louder, tears falling down her face, struggling in the chair, but Sadie held her strong. Jared dropped the fang on the floor and reached for the right fang, pulling it out just as easily as the other. He stepped back, looking at Brittany.

“I can’t think of a worse torture for vampires,” he murmured, taking a deep breath. “Losing your fangs is like losing your identity. It’s the one thing we all need as vampires in order to exist. Drinking blood will sustain us, but it doesn’t give us that pleasure of life.”

Sadie released her and Brittany’s face was wet with tears. She looked up at Jared, not really cowed, but she wasn’t the same. Jared could tell the difference. She wasn’t faking it now – she was terrified. Of him.

“I’ll keep you as my little defanged pet,” he told her, smiling slightly. “And I’ll give you just a mouthful of blood every day – just enough to keep you alive. But it’ll be an existence in hell, Brittany.”

“I hate you,” she sobbed. Her small body shook with her tears.

“Merciful death can be your reward,” he told her, bending down to pick up her fangs. He grinned, unabashedly, looking at them. He showed them to her. “All you have to do is tell me where Karl has Jensen.”

He saw her eyes widen in horror as she looked at her own fangs. He knew she could feel the bloody spaces in her upper mouth with her tongue. It would dawn on her soon that she was no longer a true vampire – that she would be outcast and scorned by vampires.

Harley and Sadie untied her, lifting her limp body from the chair. He watched as they dragged her towards the door.

“Let me know when you decide to talk to me, Brittany.” He called after her.

He could hear her moan and crying as they left his office. He stared down at the two fangs on his palm. He prayed that she would break quickly, that she would ask to talk to him, and that she would tell him what he needed to know.

And then he would kill her.

*****

“You are a fucking moron, just like daddy.”

Jared sat in the chair, looking across the room at Brittany. She was chained around her neck, too weak to break from her new leash. Instead, she paced the length of the room as much as the chain allowed. Sadie had cut off her hair, the once long, black curtain of silky hair all chopped and uneven, short in some places, too long in others. She still wore the red satin dress from when they found her in Vegas, but it was torn and dirty now.

“How the high and mighty has fallen,” he murmured, gazing at her. “There was a time when I was intimidated by you. You were Jensen’s first child, the oldest sibling of us all. The others warned me about you; told me that I should watch my back around you and that you were a jealous and mean bitch. But you talked to me and acted like a friend, a sister; but you were never a friend and never a sister, were you, Brittany?”

“You were stupid enough to fall for it so you have no one else to blame but yourself,” she said, smirking at him.

He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and ran his fingernail sharply against his skin, breaking it enough to let a little blood seep out. Brittany snarled, turning and rushing to him. He watched as the chain maxed out and jerked her back. She struggled, tried to get closer to him, but she was too weak and she slumped to the ground to her knees. She glared at him, licking her dry, flaky lips.

“It’s amazing what six days of starvation can do to a vampire, even one as old and as powerful as you,” he said, rubbing his thumb against the closed wound, picking up the blood and putting it on his tongue. He grinned as she watched every movement; she growled when she watched him taste his own blood.

“Insufferable brat! I should’ve killed you when I had the chance!”

“Tell me what you’ll do if I give you a taste of my blood? Hmm? I know you’ve always wanted it,” Jared said, looking at her.

“Maybe I can trade,” she said, swaying slightly. Jared thought she looked rather like a cobra, hypnotizing its prey before striking it dead.

“Really? You want to trade now?” He ran his nail down his arm again, opening another small wound and letting the blood pool. They both watched as the wound healed instantly and Jared leaned forward, turning his arm so that the blood dropped on the cement floor.

Brittany hissed, narrowing her eyes.

“It’s such a waste, isn’t it,” he said, smirking at her. He licked his arm and then pressed the bottom of his shoe on the blood drops, smearing them along the cement floor. “You’re just an animal, Brittany; you’d do anything to lick up the blood on the floor, wouldn’t you?”

He stood up, pulling down the sleeve of his shirt, looking at down. “Let me know when you’re ready to tell me where Karl took my husband.”

Jared turned and walked towards the door. He didn’t stop when he heard Brittany start to giggle.

***

Jared walked into his office to see Christian on his cell phone and Tom sitting at Jared’s desk, talking into the table phone. Tom was jotting down notes on a note pad while Christian paced the room.

“…when was the last time that the plane landed…”

“…record of the plane’s entire manifest…”

“…paid in cash or by credit? What’s the name on the card?”

“…has to land in order to take on more fuel…”

“…thank you, I’ll be in touch.”

Christian tucked his cell phone into his pocket and turned to look at Jared. “Tom and I are working on trying to find that second plane that Brittany rented. We did track it to Nevada at one point, so Brittany was telling the truth about that.”

“Did you send Harley and Sadie to check it out?” Jared said, sitting down across from Tom.

“Yeah. Sadie checked in while they were in Los Angeles and now they’re headed back to Vegas to see if they can pick up any new information. Traci’s offering her assistance again.”

Jared nodded, knowing that he would have to call her later to thank her himself.

Tom ended his call, turning to them. “Brittany used a company credit card by the name of Oslo-Bulgar International to pay for the rental of the two planes. I’ve asked for the manifest record of the plane for the past two months. Sunshine Aero will fax us everything they can get their hands on.”

“What about the pilot who flew the second plane?”

Tom shook his head. “They didn’t hire a second pilot so we have to assume that either Karl or one of his own people flew the plane; he could be landing on dry airstrips for all we know.”

Jared frowned. “What’s a dry airstrip?”

“It’s just a strip of available flat land, used by drug smugglers along the coast,” Christian said, sighing. “Damn it. If Karl’s using dry airstrips, we may never be able to track him. He’s off the grid.”

Jared sighed. “Just try your best.”

“What about Brittany?” Christian said, sitting on the edge of the desk. “Any progress?”

“No,” Jared said, shaking his head. “She’s going a little insane, though; but I think it’s all an act. She’s still strong and she’ll hold on to the very end.”

“I understand that she’s our best lead, Jared, but it’s been nearly a week. If she’s not going to break on her own…” Tom paused, swallowing.

Jared nodded. “I know, Tommy. I’m not above using torture on her…but I think she hates me enough to just take whatever we dish out.” He took a deep breath. “Where’s Mike?”

“He’s handling your club business,” Christian said, softly. “We’ve all been a little distracted and Michael knows everyone so…”

“No, that was a good move,” he said, nodding. “And they’ll trust Mike – maybe someone will be able to give him some information about Karl or Jensen.”

Tom leaned forward on the desk. “Jared, we’re close; we’ll find Jensen.”

***

Jared sat at the bar in the main room of the club, staring at the dark wood of the counter.

“Do you want your usual?”

Jared looked up at Chad, smiling kindly at him. “Hey, man, sorry I haven’t been around—“

“Man, are you kidding me? If you were down here handling club business while your husband was missing – I would’ve kicked your ass back upstairs,” Chad said, pouring fresh O positive into a warmed glass and setting it in front of Jared. “How are you holding up?”

Jared took a sip and licked his lips. “I’m doing all right. I’m just worried about Jensen.”

Chad nodded. “You’ll get him back soon, Jared.” The telephone behind the bar rang softly. “Excuse me for a second.”

Jared drank his blood, looking around at the club’s denizens. These humans and vampires, each were waging an eternal dance of lust and blood and hope – the ultimate trade – of immortality and life’s precious blood. He thought that none of them truly appreciated the time that they had; that they should learn to embrace every moment alive and together with loved ones; that fate could be cruel and merciless and blind. He sighed, feeling stupidly glum.

“Jared, you’re needed back in the office.”

“Thanks, Chad,” Jared said, walking across the room towards the elevator.

Jared stepped off the 4th floor and headed for his office. When he walked in, Christian was holding the desk telephone handset. “What’s happened?”

“It’s Misha Collins from Prague.”

Jared took the telephone. “Hello, Misha.”

“Jared, thank you for taking my call.”

“Of course. What can I do for you?”

“I was finally able to access Brittany’s computer and I found that her last large wire transfer was to Fidelity One in Sedona, Arizona about five months ago.”

“Do you know why?” Jared said, sitting down in his chair. Five months meant that Brittany was planning this with Karl even before Jensen came back home.

“I’m not certain,” Misha said. “But it was a significant amount – a little over $5 million US.”

“Hold on for a minute,” Jared said, then hit the mute button. He looked at Christian. “Chris, are Harley and Sadie still in Vegas?” Christian nodded at him, quizzically. “Get them down to Sedona. Tell them to go to Fidelity One and track the wire transfer that Brittany made from her accounts.”

Christian pulled out his cell phone and made the call.

“Tom, can you call Jules, the city Elder of Sedona, and ask for her assistance?”

“Of course, Jared,” Tom said, pulling out his cell phone.

Jared picked up Misha’s call. “Hey, thanks for the head’s up, Misha. I do appreciate it.”

“I hope that this will bring you one step closer to finding Jensen,” Misha said, softly. “Please call on me if you need anything more.”

“Thank you.” He said, ending the call.

“Julie McNiven said that she’ll speak to the bank manager and make sure that Harley and Sadie have the access they need.”

Jared nodded, staring at the desk for a long moment. Sedona…it didn’t feel right. He didn’t think Jensen was so close. He thought that the visits from Jensen in his dreams – he was further away.

“I’m going to talk to Brittany again. Come get me if anything new happens,” he said, standing.

******

She smirked, seeing him. “Two visits in one day? You must be getting desperate.”

“Actually, we found your money trail to Sedona. It’s only a matter of time before we find where it goes after that – and we find Karl and Jensen.” Jared said, leaning against the wall.

She froze, running her hands through her chopped hair. He watched her carefully, keeping his face neutral. “Hmm…how resourceful of you, Jared.”

“This is my last offer,” he told her. “Tell me where Karl took Jensen and I’ll give you a merciful death.”

Brittany narrowed her eyes and turned to face him. “What makes you think I want to die?”

“So you would rather live out your immortality as this – this pathetic, worthless thing? When I find Jensen, it’s all over for you. Jensen will want to kill you, but I’ll ask him – as a favor – to keep you alive.” He said, shrugging carelessly. “If you don’t tell me how to find him and I find him without your help, this is your life, Brittany. This is your prison, your immortal cage. There’s no escape; there’s no reprieve; and there’s definitely no forgiveness. You’ll never leave this room again.”

She leaned against the wall, her hands twisting the chain hanging from the collar around her neck.

“Just tell me, Brittany, it’s game over.”

He watched her almond eyes, narrowing at him, and waited.

*****

Jensen woke abruptly, the chill of the cold water on his naked skin shocking him awake. He jerked away from the wall, stunned breath filling his exhausted lungs. He fell back against the cold cement wall and curled his legs protectively against his torso, blinking up at Karl.

He held a yellow bucket in his hand. “Are you ready for more training, Jensen?”

Jensen snorted, rolling his eyes. “I’m not afraid of whatever you do to me, Karl.”

“You are a stubborn one, Jensen,” Karl said, squatting down to look into Jensen’s eyes. He reached out and stroked his hand along Jensen’s cheek. Jensen didn’t pull away; instead, he just looked at Karl, raising his eyebrow. “You are even more beautiful like this – dirty and feral and broken.”

“Don’t touch me.”

“You’re not in any kind of position to make demands, boy,” Karl said, standing up slowly. He stared down at Jensen. “Get up.”

Jensen pushed away from the wall, gingerly picking up his weight and standing. He felt dizzy just from the effort of moving. He watched as Karl moved away, going towards his homemade dungeon wall. Jensen looked at the opened door, knowing that he wasn’t nearly strong enough to make a run for it.

He kept close to the wall, reaching out to put his hand against it, steadying himself. He closed his eyes, swaying slightly. Letting out a soft moan, Jensen fell against the wall, barely holding up his weight.

He saw Karl moving towards him.

“That’s the thing about vampire starvation. Once you get past the insanity of the bloodlust, your body just starts to shut down. You’ve survived longer than any vampire I know,” Karl said, taking Jensen’s arm and pulling him closer to him.

Jensen let out a disgusted groan, trying to pull away. Karl grabbed him harder, pulling him closer to his chest. Jensen struggled, but his movements were weak and his limbs so heavy.

“Hold still, damn it!” Karl yelled, dragging him closer again.

Jensen felt his fangs descend and he bit Karl’s neck, sinking the fangs deeply and taking a mouthful before Karl’s knee connected hard against Jensen’s guts. Jensen groaned in pain, falling away from Karl to the floor. Karl swung his leg and kicked him squarely in the stomach. Jensen curled on his side, trying to protect himself. The little blood that he took wasn’t nearly enough, but it was enough to give Jensen a little more strength, a little more time to heal his wounds.

“You little bastard! No one takes my blood without permissions!” Karl screamed, kicking Jensen again. “That’s going to cost you, Jensen.”

Jensen let out a shout, feeling his lower ribs break under Karl’s booted foot. He collapsed on the ground, enable to move, his body in shock.

“I’ll teach you to beg, Jensen,” Karl said, moving to the wall and pulling down his favorite toy, the bullwhip. Jensen moaned, closing his eyes. He probably wouldn’t last a session with the damn bullwhip again, not in this weakened condition. He might actually die.

Jensen wasn’t afraid of dying – and he’d take Karl with him.

“I’ll never beg you for anything,” Jensen grunted at him through the pain.

“I’ll make you bleed and then I’ll make you beg; I’ll make you lick up your own blood from the dirty floor,” Karl hissed at him, letting the end of the whip fall to the ground.

Jensen heard the familiar snap of the whip as Karl swung it in the air. He ducked his head as close to his chest as possible, protecting the most vulnerable organs.

Karl cracked the whip and Jensen waited for the hot slash of the whip on his skin, peeling and stripping his flesh away – but it never came. He bit his lip, looking up at Karl to see what new game he was playing.

“You’ll never touch him again, you fucker.”

Jensen blinked, looking up at Jared, who had grabbed the end of the bullwhip, jerking it out of Karl’s hands. He tried to stifle his pain when Karl pulled him up by his hair. He held a long knife in his hand and he pressed it against Jensen’s neck.

“You come any closer, Jared, and I’ll slice off his head,” Karl said, eyeing Jared. “Jensen and I are going to walk out of here nice and easy.”

“You won’t get far,” Jared told him, smirking. “My people have surrounded your compound and they’ve killed all of your guards. There’s no one here to help you. If you let him go, I might consider killing you quickly.”

Karl laughed, jerking Jensen up and putting a possessive arm around his chest from behind. “Maybe Jensen doesn’t want to leave with you. We’ve been having so much fun together – I’m surprised it took you this long to find him. You must’ve been trying very hard.”

Jensen watched as Jared’s eyes narrowed; his face reddening. It looked a lot like guilt, but Jensen knew that Jared had nothing to feel guilty about.

“Jared. Kill him,” Jensen said, looking at Jared. “Kill him now.”

Karl pressed the tip of the knife into Jensen’s neck, blood slipping down his chest and to the floor. “I’ll shove this knife through and sever his head. There’s no way you can bring him back after that, Jared, so back the fuck off!”

Jared moved further into the room, his hands out from his sides, and watched as Karl pulled Jensen towards the door. “Let him go, Karl. You and I can settle this—“

“Remember this, Jensen,” Karl hissed against his ear. “You and I will always be bound.”

Jensen didn’t even get the chance to scream when Karl shoved the knife into his throat. He blinked through the lancing pain, blood pouring out of his mouth and his throat. Jensen’s hand felt the knife protruding from his neck. The edge had sliced through his vocal cords.

“Jensen!” Jared yelled.

Karl pushed him into the room and he would’ve fallen if Jared hadn’t caught him. Jensen heard Karl run out of the room; and he looked up to see Jared’s white face.

“Oh god, oh fuck,” Jared said, putting Jensen on the ground gently. “I have to pull it out, Jensen, and then you can have as much of my blood as you need. Okay? Don’t move.”

Jensen croaked out a wet groan when Jared touched the knife handle, new pain shooting through Jensen’s body. He blinked the tears from his eyes, feeling barely awake. And when Jared pulled the knife out of his throat, Jensen did scream out a wet, rough sound.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Jared threw the knife across the room, pulling Jensen into his arms. “Please, Jensen, you need – you need blood in order to heal. Stay with me, Jensen, please. Please!”

Jensen gurgled, trying to nod. Jared was ripping his arm open with his fangs. Jensen groaned, eyes nearly rolling back in pleasure at the scent of Jared’s blood. Oh yesssss…mine…

Jared pressed his arm against Jensen’s mouth and Jensen drank greedily, knowing that he needed to swallow in order to start healing his wounds. He coughed out a mouthful of blood, trying to clear his throat, and pulled Jared’s arm back against his mouth, pulling the blood out and swallowing thickly.

“Oh god, I love you, I love you,” Jared whispered, rocking. “I didn’t think I’d find you…oh god, I thought I’d lost you for good.”

Jensen groaned, falling back into Jared’s arms, staring at the ceiling. He was full of Jared’s blood – could feel his blood flowing through his body, making its way into his veins. He could feel parts of his body healing and reforming, his wounds slowly healing.

“Jared,” Jensen said, hoarsely. He turned, looking into the glowing hazel eyes. “I love you. I knew you’d find me.”

“Jared! Jared!”

“Jensen!”

“In here!” Jared yelled to Harley and Sadie. “I have Jensen!”

Jensen watched as Harley and Sadie ran into the room. They stared at Jensen, horror on their faces. He gave them a small grin, trying to wave off their shock.

“Jensen,” Sadie said, moving towards him. She peered at him for a long moment. “You still need blood.”

“We took care of all of Karl’s guards,” Harley told him.

“Did you see where Karl went?” Jared said, looking up at him. “He can’t get away!”

Harley shook his head. “It couldn’t be far – and it’ll be by foot. We disabled all of the vehicles in the compound.”

“Good thinking,” Jared said, raising his arm.

Jensen looked up at his child and couldn’t help the smile. This was his vampire child – a child no longer. He was a powerful vampire in his own right; he was mate and equal.

“No,” Jensen said, stopping him. “You’ll need your strength for when you fight Karl.”

“We’ll give him our blood,” Sadie said, her hand on Jared’s bared arm. “Jensen is right – you need your strength and Jensen can have ours.”

Jensen knew that Jared was torn – that Jared wanted to stay and to make sure that Jensen was fully healed; but there was the other part of him who wanted to chase down Karl and tear his head off.

“You go,” Jensen said, patting Jared on the chest. “Find him; and I’ll join you once I’ve recovered.” He gave Jared a wide grin. “Go. I know you must be feeling it in your blood – the rage, the lust to kill him for what he did.”

Jared pressed his lips against Jensen’s forehead. “I…yes, I have to go after him.”

“Then do it,” Jensen said, licking Jared’s bottom lip. “It’s your right as much as mine. Go.”

Jensen looked into Jared’s eyes, nodding at him. He sighed as Jared moved Jensen into Sadie’s arms. And in just a blink, Jared was gone. Jensen sighed, looking at Sadie and then at Harley. “Thank you, Sadie. Harley. I’ve known no others who have been as true and as loyal as you have been to my child.”

Jensen watched as Sadie bit into her wrist. He closed his eyes at the familiar scent of her blood. He opened his mouth when she pressed her wrist against his lips. He drank from her deeply, quickly, knowing that Jared would hunt down Karl, weakened from giving Jensen his blood, and facing Karl alone. Jensen drank, feeling his strength returning from her powerful and old blood. He could hear her heartbeat slowing as he took more and more blood from her. He looked up at her and saw that she smiled beatifically at him, her eyes sliding shut. Jensen pulled away, panting harshly. Sadie slowly collapsed to the ground, unconscious but alive.

He sat up and turned, scenting Harley’s blood. The vampire knelt beside Jensen and offered his wrist.

“You’ll need more,” Harley told him, gently.

Jensen nodded his gratitude, taking Harley’s wrist and taking several mouthfuls. He drank quickly, sucking the blood from Harley hard and fast. He watched as Harley sank slowly to the floor beside his sister and Jensen released him. He wiped his mouth and breathed deeply, closing his eyes, using his senses as he tracked Karl and Jared running through the desert.

“Where are we?” Jensen said, puzzled.

“An old horse ranch outside of Sedona,” Harley murmured, softly. “Christian and Thomas found the link from Brittany’s bank transfer from months before. They’ve plotted this out for a long time, Jensen.”

“Yes, that makes sense. Karl must’ve persuaded Brittany to help him while I was running from him.” He nodded, his body feeling strong and powerful again. He looked at Harley and Sadie, leaning down to kiss them both on the forehead. “Thank you, Harley. When your sister awakes, please tell her that I thank her for her generosity.”

Harley nodded. “Of course, Jensen.”

Jensen turned and ran out of the room and then out of the stables and into the early evening. He caught the scent of familiar blood and let out a loud, throaty howl as he followed the trail through the arid desert land. He ran naked and he felt free, predatory, and full – oh so full – as he increased his speed and ran even faster after them.

And when he caught up with them, Jensen would watch Jared take Karl apart and Jensen would join him in the bloodbath.

***

Jensen could smell spilled blood. He could smell Jared’s blood – his mate was wounded, but he wasn’t the only one with wounds. He could scent Karl’s blood as well. He made his way to the low rock mountain, hearing Jared’s low howls of pain. Jensen jumped and crawled up the rocks, nearing Jared and Karl. He saw them fighting in a low lying crevasse, Jared’s long reach a match for Karl’s expertise. Jensen moved slowly, staying low and quiet, and watching. He wanted to see Jared fight; he wanted to see what Jared could do.

The two vampires were well matched. No doubt Jared’s anger fueled his fight; and Karl’s ancient vampire blood fueled his instinct to kill and survive. Jensen saw as Jared stepped carelessly on fallen rock and slipped, giving Karl the opportunity to wrap his hands around Jared’s neck.

“I’ll have your blood! And when you are dead, I will take what’s mine!” Karl shouted at Jared, grabbing his wrist and pressing him against the rock wall. He raised his head and bit into Jared’s neck.

Jensen growled, jumping down the high rock face towards them, landing on his feet. He made his way to them, grabbing Karl from behind. “You dare bite my mate!”

He struck Karl on the back of the neck with his fist and grabbed his long hair, pulling him away from Jared. Jensen let his fangs descend and he slammed them into Karl’s neck. He pinned Karl against Jared, looking at Jared over Karl’s shoulder.

“You can’t fucking do this! I’m your Primogenitor! I command you—“

Jared hissed at him as Jensen drank his fill. He thrilled at having Karl’s blood again – would always remember the taste of his death.

“You command nothing! You are nothing to us,” Jared said, breaking Karl’s hold on his neck. He held Karl’s arms and Jensen watched as Jared bit Karl on the other side of his neck.

Oh yes, they would feed on Karl together. They would drain him together – a shared feast of revenge and death.

Karl struggled between them, but he was too weak. Jensen felt him fall unconscious and they continued to drink every last drop inside the vampire.

“Jensen.”

He growled, lifting his eyes to see Jared wiping his mouth and staring at him.

“Jensen, that’s enough,” he said, softly. He reached out and touched Jensen’s cheek gently. “There’s nothing left.”

Jensen pulled his fangs away slowly, feeling Karl’s drained body heavy against him. He reached up and grabbed Karl’s head, screaming loudly as he ripped it off Karl’s body. He tossed the head on the rock floor and pushed Karl’s lifeless body away from Jared.

“Mine!” Jensen growled.

He grinned when Jared growled back, “mine!”

He pulled Jared into a hard kiss, tasting Karl on his tongue. He bit Jared’s tongue, sucking the familiar blood into his mouth. With a moan, he pulled away and looked at his mate. “I need you – I have to have you. Now.”

Jared gave him a small, teasing grin, but started to pull off his torn jacket and bloody shirt, he pushed down his jeans and boxers. Jensen licked his lips, looking at the tempting flesh. It had been too long. Jensen swore to himself that he would never be far from Jared ever again. He wanted to mark Jared as his own; he wanted to wear Jared’s marks on his own body.

“What are you waiting for?” Jared said, turning to face the rock wall. He pressed his hands flat against the rock, arching his back and giving Jensen total access to his body. “I need you, too!”

“I’m sorry, I don’t have any control right now, Jared, but I promise you, when we get home—“ Jensen growled, biting Jared’s neck roughly. He heard Jared’s moan of pain. He ran his hand through the blood, scooping as much as possible, and then coated his cock. He spit into his hand and pressed his saliva into Jared’s body, moaning as he felt Jared clench and tighten around his fingers.

“Fuck!” Jared hissed, grunting in pain. Jensen wished he had better lube, but he wasn’t able to wait until they could return to Karl’s compound to look for more. He couldn’t wait another second; he needed to be inside of Jared, to know that he was alive and whole and free. He was fucking free!

He dragged his fangs back into Jared’s neck, his cock working its way into Jared quickly. They both moaned loudly, a mixture of pain and pleasure from both of them. Jensen couldn’t feel anything except needneedneed Jared; he needed Jared’s blood, needed his body, and needed the connection to their blood claim. He reach down and wrapped his hand around Jared’s cock, stroking firmly until he felt Jared harden.

Jared arched against him, his hands pressing him back into Jensen. Jensen’s other hand wrapped across Jared’s wide chest, hand over his heart. He was joyful at the feeling of Jared’s heart pumping under his hand. He groaned, thrusting his hips one last time, coming inside of Jared. Jensen sighed, shaking from the pleasure. He felt his blood rushing into his head, throbbing with his heartbeat and echoing in his ears. He pulled his fangs out and turned Jared, pressing his back against the wall.

“Jensen—oh god, please…”

Jensen fell to his knees, taking Jared’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard. He looked up into Jared’s dazed looking expression, letting his tongue play over the tip of the mushroom head, tasting the bitter-salt of his pre-come spreading on his tongue. Jensen moaned, moving his head quickly, feeling Jared’s hands go into his long hair, pushing his mouth further down on his cock. He sucked again and again, feeling Jared’s thighs tensing. He looked up to see Jared’s head flung back against the rock, eyes closed, and the rosy blush streaking his chest, shoulders, neck, and cheeks. Oh yeah, Jared was going to come.

“Jensen! Oh fuck!” Jared cried out, trembling against the rock wall. His hands clenched painfully into Jensen’s hair, but Jensen kept his eyes on his mate, swallowing his come until Jared was done. He slid his tongue along the shaft, teasing and licking the head until he couldn’t taste anything except hot, wet flesh.

Gently, he pulled off and rose, kissing Jared quickly. He leaned back his head, offering Jared his neck. “Come on, I’ve missed you—ohhhh, yes, Jared.”

He groaned, closing his eyes as he felt Jared’s sharp fangs taking him. He held Jared close, letting him feast on his blood, offering it to him with love and gratitude. His hands moved into Jared’s hair, stroking the frantic vampire as he fed from him.

“Yes…take more…take whatever you need,” Jensen whispered to him, moving his head back more, giving Jared as much access as he wanted.

Jared’s arms tightened around Jensen in response and Jensen let out a happy sigh, smiling as he felt languid and calm and loved. He closed his eyes, shivering against Jared. This was perfect…this was his life.

Jared pulled his fangs out and he lifted his face to look at Jensen. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Jensen kissed him again, licking Jared’s lips, his gut curling with love at the taste of his own blood in Jared’s mouth. “Let’s go home.”

*****

Jared moved up on his elbow, watching Jensen. Ever since he brought Jensen home two weeks ago, Jared found that he couldn’t bear to be away from his mate for even a few minutes. It was like their blood claim – now that it was a true blood claim – wouldn’t allow him to be separated from Jensen.

His eyes traced over Jensen’s sleeping face and he grinned, looking at the light smattering of boyish freckles, the long lashes, the parted lips. Jared licked his lips and leaned down to softly press them against Jensen’s mouth. He pulled away, just happy to be looking at him, and didn’t care that Jensen would tease him about staring at him all the time.

It had been a long two months for Jensen – his sleep was sometimes interrupted with nightmares – and Jared would startle awake, seeing Jensen sitting up in bed, trembling. He ran his large hand up Jensen’s bared back, his skin soft and smooth, but he knew that the scars were there. They were immortals and the memories of Karl’s betrayal would fade in time. Jared would be there for Jensen, help those memories fade faster.

“Love you,” he whispered to the sleeping Jensen…who wasn’t really sleeping like he wanted Jared to believe. A part of him knew that Jensen was just a little bit narcissistic and enjoyed being stared at – worshipped - by Jared.

Jared bit his bottom lip and ducked his head as he gingerly picked up the edge of the bed sheet and slowly slid it down Jensen’s body. Jensen murmured something and turned on his side, facing Jared.

“Dude, take a picture. Some of us really want to sleep,” Jensen said, his eyes closed, but a small smile played on his lips.

Jared let out a soft chuckle. “I like looking at you.”

Jensen opened his eyes and grinned fully, looking at Jared. He kicked down the bed sheet off both of them and then turned on his back, arms sliding up the bed to rest on his pillow. “Go ahead, look all you want. I’m going back to sleep.”

Jared growled, sliding his body over Jensen and covering him. Their long limbs wrestled against the soft sheets until Jared pinned him, grinding his hardening cock against Jensen’s. “You’re in trouble now.”

Jensen laughed into Jared’s mouth as he kissed him. He wrapped his arms behind Jared’s neck, keeping him close.

Jared pulled back and looked into Jensen’s green eyes. “Are you happy?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to stay here in the city?”

Jensen cocked his head on the pillow, gazing up at him. “Where is this going?” He stroked Jared’s head. “Are you happy?”

“I’m happy when I’m with you.” He said, smiling. He kissed Jensen again and then slid to his side. He stroked his hand over Jensen’s chest, enjoying the sensation of warm, smooth skin. God, to think he almost lost Jensen. There was nothing in the world that would be worth living for if he had.

“So tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I’ve been thinking about appointing someone city Elder and…maybe you and I can travel the world together.” Jared said, softly. He looked into Jensen’s eyes, waiting for a response or a reaction. “I think we could both use a little break.”

Jensen smiled, his eyes wrinkling at the sides. He reached up and kissed Jared, tongue playfully wrestling with Jared’s. “Yeah?”

Jared nodded, smiling. “I’ve thought about it for a long time.”

“I’d love to show you the world, Jared. And I get to have you all to myself.” Jensen said, pulling Jared closer against him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You are so possessive.”

Jensen smirked. “No more than you.”

“Yeah,” Jared said, nodding. He shifted over Jensen, pressing his cock against Jensen and rubbing slowly. “Yeah, I really am.”

***

Christian, Tom, and Michael stared at Jared for a long moment. Then they looked at Jensen. And then they looked at Jared again. He gave them a puzzled frown, shrugging.

“What?”

Christian leaned forward, clasping his hands in front of him. “So…you and Jen want to take off and travel the world and you want to leave the city to me?”

Jared nodded. “You know how this city should run.”

Christian laughed, leaning against the couch. “You really think I’m cut out to be a city Elder? Hey, I’ve watched two city Elders and I know it’s not going to be fun and—“

“That’s right, Chris, you’ve served two Elders and you’ve never asked for anything more. You’ve always been loyal to us – to the family - but you’re loyal to the city more.” Michael said, looking at him. “Plus, you’ll have us to kick around.”

Christian scratched his head and then peered at Jensen. “You serious about taking off with the kid? For how long? I could just sit as Regent and when you boys came back, it’ll be business as usual.”

Jensen laughed and then looked at Jared. “His call now, man, not mine.”

“Chris, you love the city more than anyone else I know.” Jared said, leaning towards him. “I wouldn’t have made it my first week as Elder without you. And I know you didn’t do it just because of me or Jensen – you did it because you’d protect the city and all the citizens who live here.”

Christian sighed, nodding. “Well, better the Eldership goes to me than to someone who didn’t know her like I do.”

Jared laughed, patting Jensen on the shoulder. He was pleased that Christian accepted. He truly didn’t know anyone else who would be a better city Elder.

“Now, you just have to choose your Consigliere Personale.” Jared said, grinning.

“Big shoes to fill, Chris,” Tom said, chuckling.

Christian scowled, turning to look at Tom. “Yeah, but you’re going to try hard to fill them, aren’t you, Tommy?”

“What?”

Michael laughed so hard that he nearly fell out of his chair.

Jared stood up and walked to the door, opening it. He looked at one of the guards in the hall. “Hey, could you ask Harley and Sadie to join me in the office?”

“Of course.”

Jared walked into the office to see Jensen laughing maniacally as Christian and Tom yelled at each other.

“…drive me crazy…”

“…anal retentive personality…”

“…stupid country vampire…”

“…kick your pretty ass…”

“Hey! That’s my pretty ass you’re threatening to kick,” Michael yelled at Christian, snickering.

There was a soft knock on the door and Jared turned to see Harley and Sadie walking inside. He smiled at them, waving them into the room.

“Thanks for coming,” he said and then turning to look at everyone. “Okay…let’s make this official.”

He waved for Christian to stand up. He stood in front of the shorter vampire, smiling affectionately at him. “As Regent City Elder of San Francisco, I now release all claim to the city. Christian Richard Kane, do you accept as City Elder of San Francisco?”

Christian smirked, raising his eyebrow. “I accept.”

“Banzai!” Michael said, raising his hands into the air.

Jared looked at his older sibling and shook his head. “You will always be such a weird brother.” He turned to Christian again. “And as your Consigliere Personale?”

Christian snickered, turning to look at Tom. “Thomas Patrick Welling, do you pledge yourself to me as Consigliere Personale?”

Tom scowled and then grinned, nodding. “I do pledge.”

Harley and Sadie offered Christian their happiness and congratulations. Jared watched as Jensen walked to his oldest friend and hugged Christian tightly with manly back slapping. Jensen whispered something to Christian and Christian looked at Jensen, nodding.

“Okay, one last piece of business,” Jared said. He looked at Harley and Sadie. “My last act as Regent City Elder is this: I release both of you of your protection oath to me. From now forward, swear your love and loyalty to your new city Elder.”

Harley and Sadie gave Jared a contemplative look. Jared smiled at them. He would never be able to express his total gratitude over the years; how they both loved him and cared for him. He knew that they had a home in the city and that’s where they belonged. In time, they may decide to leave and look for new adventures, but for now, Jared knew they were home and he couldn’t ask them to follow him and Jensen into the world. Harley nodded his understanding as Sadie grinned at him; they turned and walked towards Christian.

***

Jared walked to Jensen and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding his close. He ran his nose along Jensen’s neck and into his hair. Jared kind of missed Jensen’s longer hair and maybe he could convince him to grow it out again.

“Hey.”

“Is everything settled now?” Jensen said, looking out at the city.

“Yeah. Everything’s fine. I’ve given Mike controlling interest in all of the businesses in the Ackles-Padalecki Group. He is now the proud owner of 32 clubs world-wide, 6 companies, and a number of other ventures.”

“I have 32 clubs? I thought I had 25 clubs.”

“I added on 7 clubs while you were gone,” he said, snorting. “I had to do something to keep busy. I didn’t want the family to be totally bankrupt.”

Jensen laughed, leaning his head against Jared’s shoulder. “I knew you could take care of everything. I never had a single doubt.”

“Do you ever miss it – being city Elder or Primogenitor?”

Jensen breathed deeply. “I will always be the vampire who fathered all of the children, but I don’t miss being Primogenitor or Elder. I’m free.” He turned and looked at Jared, stroking his face. “And I have you.”

Jared grinned, kissing him. And then he laughed, biting his lip.

“What?”

“Sorry…it’s just that…you’ve become this really romantic sap.”

Jensen grinned unashamedly. “I was always a really romantic sap. You were the one in total denial.”

Jared rolled his eyes and hugged Jensen. “So where do you want to take me first?”

“England,” Jensen said, pressing a kiss into Jared’s jaw. He turned, looking out at the city and at the lights of the Golden Gate Bridge. “I’ll take you to where I was born, where I lived as a human man, where our bloodline began. And then we have the rest of the world and the rest of our lives.”

Jared held him tight, tucking his chin over Jensen’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, reveling in the familiar scent of his husband – his mate.

“When do we leave?”


End file.
